Scars of the Sisters
by CosmicHorse
Summary: The Ohayashi twin sisters have a big secret. Younger twin, Chika, can turn into a leopard while her sister, Akahana, has strong empathic abilities. They've lived a hard life, and both girls bear many scars, physically and emotionally. Their abilities bring both misery and, very recently, a special bond in the form of two very special Sohma boys, Yuki and Haru. Haru/OC & Yuki/OC
1. Chapter 1

Scars of the Sisters

Start: 5/10/2013 Finish: 7/22/2013

Summary: The Ohayashi twin sisters have a big secret. Younger twin, Chika, can turn into a leopard while her sister, Akahana, has strong empathic abilities. They've lived a hard life, and both girls bear many scars, both physically and emotionally. Their gifts (or curses) bring both misery and, very recently, a special bond in the form of two very special Sohma boys, Yuki and Haru. Haru/OC with Yuki/OC

[**Author's Note**: Helllllooooooo FanFiction! 'tis I, CosmicHorse, returned from … wherever the hell I was… anywhos, behold, my newest fic, _Scars of the Sisters_. Yes, it is my first anime fic and my first _Fruits Basket_ fic. Yes, it is co-written with my dearest friend GodlyJewel. Yes, yes, yes. So many yesses and so little time. Now, read and review please. They make me smile and smiles are happiness. Happiness is contagious… like the Black Plague… but what people actually want to catch haha. Alright, shutting up. ~CosmicHorse]

Chapter 1

(Chika's POV)

I was panicking. It was just my first day of school and I was going to be late! I clutched my book bag tighter and started to run. My sister, Akahana, had left way before me, warning me not to be late but, of course, I had slept in. '_Shit, you idiot! Stupid, stupid leopard! You're going be late your first day of school you stupid!_' my mind yelled at me and I ran faster.

"Make a hole!" I shouted as I neared a group of students. "Make a hole!"

They all but dove out of the way as I blazed passed them. "Sorry!" I shouted over my shoulder, not really meaning it but said it anyway.

I skid a little bit as I reached a corner. Great, another group of kids. These guys looked a little older than the first group. It looked like some boys, a few girls and a little kid. One had outrageous orange hair while another, beating up on an older guy in glasses had white hair with black roots. The other boy had dark grey hair and the girl had mouse brown hair. The kid was a stark blonde. Though, I couldn't really judge. My own hair was rather crazy looking as well. It was long and tan with black and dark brown underneath. I had braided it, as I usually do, so the mid-thigh length looked like a tail as I ran. "Make a hole!" I shouted again, all of them looking at me.

Most of them moved but the guy with white hair wasn't very fast so I barreled into him, knocking him to the ground. I blushed heavily as I ended up straddling him with my hands on either side of his head. "Sorry. Love to stay and chat but I've gotta run!" I said, pushing off him and sprinting off again, just in time to get to my class as the teacher called, "Chika Ohayashi?"

"Here!" I said loudly, panting lightly.

"You're late." He said and I sighed.

Great, run into a rather cute guy trying to get to class on time and I'm still late. Akahana was going to ream into me later for this! I slunk into an open desk and unpacked my book bag. I got a few weird glances from others in my class so I glared hard at them, my yellow-brown eyes threatening them to say anything. They looked away quickly. Two more people entered the classroom and I glanced at them, gasping in realization. It was the guy I ran into and the little kid! The guy gave me a very chill look while the kid beamed at me. "Hatsuharu, Momiji, please take your seats." The teacher sighed as they entered.

The guy, Hatsuharu, sat in the desk next to me while the kid, Momiji took the desk in front of him. The teacher started rambling about stuff we were supposed to be learning when Hatsuharu leaned toward me. "I'm Hatsuharu Shoma." He whispered, catching my eyes.

"Nice to meet you." I whispered in reply. "The name's Chika Ohayashi."

He nodded before turning his attention to the teacher, a lazy expression on his face. I smiled lightly before paying attention as well. It has never been easy for me to make friends. My dad is a sailor so my family moved around a lot. Since my mom died a few months ago, my dad asked to be permanently stationed here in Japan rather than moving around a lot. The company he worked for agreed and we moved here from America. I felt tears coming to my eyes so I squeezed them shut before opening them and giving my notes a hard look. I don't cry, especially not in public next to a cute guy in a new class.

Class ended quickly and we were dismissed for lunch. Hatsuharu and Momiji hung around after class, apparently waiting for me since I had to talk to my teacher. I have a weird learning habit that I felt like I needed to inform him about. He smiled and said that it was perfectly alright for me to take my tests in another room so I could read the questions out loud. I thanked him and left. "Chika right?" Hatsuharu said calmly as I exited the classroom.

"Hatsuharu correct?" I asked back, giving him a smirk.

"Yea. This is my cousin, Momiji." He said, pointing to the blonde boy.

"Hi! It's nice to meet you!" Momiji said happily, making me a bit irked.

I smiled politely and said, "Nice ta meet you."

"Do you want to eat lunch with me and my cousins? Other than Haru, their second years." Momiji asked, getting into my space.

"Um yea that'd be cool." I replied, smiling. "I'll have to bum some lunch off my sister though… I kinda forgot mine…" I said, playing with my braid.

"I'll share with you." Haru said, giving me a small smile.

"Thanks but Akahana usually packs extra for me. I'm a little scattered brained as of late." I said, smiling genuinely at him.

He nodded and started walking while Momiji grabbed my hand and made me walk between him and Haru. "You sound different. Where are you from?" Momiji asked me as we walked.

"Oh all over." I said, wiggling my hand free so I could talk with my hands. "My dad's a sailor so my family traveled all over the world. I spent lots of time in Egypt, Spain, Italy, Africa, China, India, Brazil, and, recently, America. That's probably why I sound different."

"Wow!" Momiji said, looking at me with awe. "That sounds like fun! Do you speak all those languages?"

"Nah. I speak Spanish, German, Italian and Egyptian fluently while my sister managed African, Chinese, Indian and Portuguese. We both learned English and already spoke Japanese before we started moving." I replied.

"That's really awesome!" Momiji said as we entered the lunch room. "We'll go sit down while you look for your sister alright?"

I nodded and they left. My eyes scanned for my twin and I saw her with the grey haired boy from before. "Akahana!" I called, skipping over to her but came up short where her hard eyes drilled into me.

"Chika, I told you not to be late to your class," Akahana groaned. "Geeze, you're such a scatterbrain sometimes."

I smiled sheepishly. "Yea, yea I know. It won't happen again tomorrow." I said, playing with my braid from nervous habit. "Say, could I… maybe… hijack some of your lunch? I forgot mine this morning…"

"Here." She handed me a bento box. "I saw it on the counter. You really need to stop rushing out of the house."

I took it and dropped to a knee, taking her hand. "Thank you so much my beloved sister! Without you, I am like a lost cause in the snow drifts of life. You, my dear, are my saving grace." I said dramatically before laughing and dodging her swipe. "Thanks sis!" I said, scampering off before she could get me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Akahana's POV)

I sat at the window, looking out at the sky. Class was going to start soon but all I could think about was the beautiful weather outside. I wish we didn't have school today. It was the perfect day to work in my garden. I sighed and turned back to my sketchbook. This was going to be an interesting school year. After all, Mom had passed away about eight months ago, and on top of that Dad had been stationed here in Japan. The move was hardest on my sister. Being the eldest, I had to take over for our mom, and playing the role of mother and big sister was a chore, especially without Dad there. Though she would never admit it, I could see her try to hold back the tears. She would rather punch through cement blocks than be caught crying. Well, perhaps with this permanent move, things would be different.

As the bell rang I watched as the students began to pile in. Three in particular stood out to me: two boys and a girl. The girl was pretty with long brown hair and ocean blue eyes. She was very cheerful, and reminded me of my scatterbrained sister. Next to her was a boy with hair a bright orange color. By the look in his reddish brown eyes, he seemed pretty annoyed about something. He reminded me of a stray ginger cat my sister had once brought home. Then I looked at the other boy. He was fairly pale and had usual silver-gray hair. But it was his eyes that really caught my attention. They were a deep shade of purple, possibly an eggplant. But they were so deep and focused, yet there was something about them, almost as if he had a secret to hide.

The teacher's voice brought me out my trance and I was focused on the roll call.

"Akahana Ohayashi?"

"Here," I said, raising my hand. He nodded and checked my name off the list. Since it was the first day, the class focused on what we would be going over this year, so I spent the time sketching out new plans for my garden. By the time I figured out where I would put the roses, class was over. I gathered my things, making sure my two bento boxes were at the top of my bag. Now I just had to find Chika…

"Ow!"

I looked up to see I had accidentally ran into someone. Our bags were knocked to the floor, papers and books scattered everywhere.

"Hey, watch where you're going! You some kind of moron?" someone yelled.

"Sorry, sorry." I looked up to see the Ginger staring at me. Behind him was the girl and boy I'd seen him with earlier.

"Kyo, must you be so arrogant?" the other boy groaned. "It was your recklessness, not hers."

"What!? It was her damn fault!"

As this went on and I couldn't help but laugh. These two argued as naturally as breathing air. For a moment, I felt like I was watching an episode of Tom and Jerry. Their emotions were almost too comical; I had to bite back my laughter. While they argued I went to pick up the papers. The girl came over and began to help me, taking what I assumed was the boy's things. "Are they always like that?" I asked her.

"Oh, no. Well, yes but they're getting better," she said with a nervous smile. "I'm Tohru Honda. You're Akahana Ohayashi, right?"

"That's me. Nice to meet you." I took the bento boxes from her. She seemed really nice, and from what I could sense, she was a very caring person. "And you're friends are…"

"Oh, that's Yuki and Kyo Sohma," Tohru explained. "We were just going to meet with two other Sohma's for lunch. Would you care to join us? I know the first day can be a little nerve-wracking, and you may not know anyone, so if you wanted, you're welcome to come."

At her request I noticed the boys quickly turned in our direction. The one I figured was Kyo seemed annoyed by Tohru's request, but Yuki just appeared apprehensive. I studied them and noted each had a deep affection for Tohru, but for the moment they were more concerned about my answer. I smiled and turned back to Tohru.

"Thanks for the offer, but I promised to meet up with my sister. She's in the first-year class, and she forgot to grab her lunch this morning."

"Oh, well, if you change your mind, we'll be in the courtyard." She smiled and waved as she left with Kyo. I smiled back before standing to go find my sister. Before I could leave I noticed Yuki was still there.

"Uh, don't you need to catch up with your friends?"

"I believe this is yours." He held out my sketchbook.

"Oh, thank you," I said, taking my book. "I don't know what I would have done if I lost this."

"You have some beautiful drawings," he said. "You must like to garden."

"Well, I guess when my mom named me, she guessed I'd have a passion for flowers. Good thing she was right, I guess." I laughed. It was lame but I could sense he didn't seem to mind. "Say, I hate to bother you, but you wouldn't happen to know where I could find the first year's classrooms, would you? My sister will be starving or mooching off someone else unless I bring her lunch."

"No trouble. In fact, why don't I take you there?" he offered.

"Really, you don't have to. I'm sure you would rather go catch up with your friends."

"No trouble. Just tell me which class she's in." I told him Chika's class and we started walking down the halls. As we went I noticed several of the girls were glaring at me from afar. From the emotion I was picking up, Yuki must be one of the most desirable boys at the school. Looking at him, I admit he was very handsome, even if he did have a feminine quality to his appearance. But from what I could tell, Yuki didn't care much for the attention. He seemed nervous and shy about it, but I noticed earlier he was more relaxed around that Tohru girl.

As I sorted through the emotions, one of first years ran over to us. He was a smiling boy with dark hair and large brown eyes.

"Hey, Ohayashi, I thought you were talking to the teacher," he said. "Guess he really nailed into you about being late on the first day, huh? Hey, didn't you have your hair in a braid?"

"Sorry, but you have the wrong Ohayashi," I said. "The girl you're talking about is my sister."

"Huh? Whoa, sorry, I thought you were her," he apologized. "Gotta go!" He quickly ran off to join some of his friends.

I sighed. Great! First day at a new school and Chika was already off to a bad start. I noticed Yuki was staring at me. "What's up?"

"I was just surprised," Yuki stated. "I guess you and your sister must look exactly alike, Miss Ohayashi."

"Well, I wouldn't say that. Actually…"

"Akahana!"

I looked up to see Chika skipping over to me. Her long hair was pulled into it's usually braid flowing behind her as she ran. Despite her happiness to see me, there was still the matter of her tardiness to class that needed to be dealt with. My hard eyes drilled into her as she came to a stop. She clearly understood I was upset.

"Chika, I told you not to be late to your class," I groaned. "Geeze, you're such a scatterbrain sometimes."

She smiled sheepishly and said, "Yea, yea I know. It won't happen again tomorrow." She began playing with her braid from nervous habit. "Say, could I…maybe…hijack some of your lunch? I forgot mine this morning…"

"Here." I handed her the bento box. "I saw it on the counter. You really need to stop rushing out of the house at the last minute."

Chika took it and dropped to a knee, taking my hand. "Thank you so much my beloved sister! Without you, I am like a lost cause in the snow drifts of life. You, my dear, are my saving grace," she said dramatically. I tried to bop her on the head, but she only laughed and dodged my swipe. "Thanks sis!" she said, scampering off before I could get her.

I sighed. "What am I going to do with that girl?"

"She's certainly energetic," Yuki noted. "But it is amazing how much you look alike."

I grabbed a lock of my hair. It was true, we had the same tan mid-thigh hair, but Chika's had a black and dark brown underneath, while mine was simply dark brown. I usually wore my hair down unless I was gardening or swimming, but Chika always had hers braided. From our many trips our skin was tanned, and our eyes were different shades of yellow: yellow-brown and yellow-green. Sometimes Chika and I were mistaken for Ganguro girls.

"Eh, Chi-Chi and I aren't as alike as some people think, but she's my sister, and not much else I can do." I smiled and was glad when I got a small smile from him in return. "Well, since my little sister clearly made prior lunch plans, do you think I still take Tohru up on that offer to join you guys for lunch?"

"I'm sure Miss Honda would like that very much."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Chika's POV)

Seeing Haru's hair was an easy way for me to re-find him and get ready to eat. He had been joined by the mouse haired girl and the orange haired boy from before. "Hi Chika-san!" Momiji said as I sat between him and Haru opposite of the girl and the guy. "Tohru, Kyo, this is Chika Ohayashi. Chika-san, this is Tohru Honda and Kyo Sohma." Momiji introduced us.

"You're that girl that plowed Haru over earlier." Kyo said, pointing at me.

"Yea. I was in a hurry and he was in my way… though, I'm glad to have run into him. I…" I began but stopped talking and looked down. "I don't make friends very well… or keep them for that matter."

"Oh Chika-san!" Momiji cried and started to throw his arms at me, "I'll be your friend forever."

I scooted away, bumping into Haru's arm. He seemed surprised but I smiled lightly at him which he returned as our upper arms touched. Turning back to Momiji, I gave him an apologetic look before patting his shoulder. I didn't like hugs all that much… to restricting. I glanced at Kyo and Tohru. They were staring at me. I cocked an eyebrow. "What?" I asked quickly and maybe to sharply since Tohru looked away quickly.

Kyo shook his head and looked away. "Nothin…" He said quietly, starting to eat.

I shrugged and opened my bento box. I glanced at them but my eyes were distracted when I saw Akahana walking towards our table with the grey haired boy from before. "Well, well, fancy meeting you here." I snarked at her, giving her a playful wink and a light laugh.

"So this is where you were off to in such a rush," Akahana chuckled. "Why am I not surprised? Tohru, I see you meet my sister. And these two must be the guys you were telling me about."

"Yea. Haru, Momiji and I are classmates. I… uh… ran into him onto my way to class." I confessed, laughing awkwardly as she rubbed her forehead. "I didn't hurt him! See!" I grabbed Haru's arm. "No harm done!"

He kept an emotionless face but I saw a light coloring enter his cheeks when I grabbed his arm. I released him and smiled impishly at everyone. "Chi-Chi, you gotta be more careful," Akahana groaned, but when she looked up she was smiling.

The boy beside her stepped forward. "It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Ohayashi. My name is Yuki Sohma."

"Nice ta meet you Yuki," I said, waving lightly at him as they sat.

Momiji started looking rapidly from my sister and me multiple times. "Hey!" he said, taking an accusing tone. "You two look exactly alike!"

"Well, they are sisters," Tohru added. "Though if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were identical twins."

"We are twins," I said.

"Huh!?" All of them began to stare at us.

"You didn't tell us that you were twins," Haru said, his voice very void of emotion.

Tohru started to freak out. "But how can you be twins? Akahana is a second year, and Chika's in the first year class?"

I shrugged. "Eh. I'm not my sister and she isn't me." I said. "Besides, we don't look all that the same. I have yellow-brown eyes and she had yellow-green. Her hair is tan on top with brown under while mine is tan on top with brown AND black under. Also, she's the artist in the family and I'm the fighter. She's the older on and I'm the younger one. Let's see… My hair is longer and my voice is an octave lower and I like my hair braided. Aka has shorter hair, a higher voice and likes her hair loose and flowy."

"What she means is, we are technically twins,"Akahana explained, "but Chi-Chi was born after midnight. Plus, when we took the entrance examines, I did so well, I was able to skip a grade. Though we are somewhat identical twins, we have different personalities. "

"And we've got that weird twin telepathy thingy," I added, making Tohru's eyes widen.

"Really?" she asked and I smiled.

"Oh yea." I said, throwing my dramatic side into it. "I was fighting this guy one time and got bloody knuckles and a black eye. Later that day, Aka complained that her knuckles hurt, as did her eye. Granted, the guy was hurting more than either of us after the end of it. Aka is also the only one who can—"

"Chika!" she warned sternly, making me fall silent.

"Make me shut up?" I offered with a cheeky smile and she nodded.

Kyo gave me a strange look before asking, "So, you're a fighter?"

"Hell yes!" I said, almost shouting. "I kick ass and take names. And you can bet the farm that I've won most of the fights I've been in."

"Granted, you started a fair percentage of them, little sister," Akahana said calmly.

"And everyone deserved them!" I defended myself. "Why? You a fighter Kyo?"

"So he claims." Yuki said coolly, making me laugh.

"Why you!" Kyo shouted, bolting up and started raging at Yuki.

I watched with slight amusement. "Do they always do that?" I asked whispered at Haru who nodded in return.

Lunch ended and we returned to our classes. However, I heard some girls from Akahana's class talking about her and saying some nasty things. I stopped short and spun on my heel, dropping my bag, making Momiji and Haru stop as well. "You trash talking about my sister?!" I asked, walking right into the girl's space.

"Your sister's that girl who's been with Prince Yuki all day?" she asked skeptically.

"No we just look really alike. Of course she's my sister you dimwit!" I shouted. "Now, you trash talking her or not?"

"Chika…" I heard Haru said but I held up a finger in a 'wait' position.

"She's not pretty enough to hang out with the Prince." She said and her lackys went, "Ooooooo!" in response.

I stiffened and made a tight fist. Quicker than a snake strike, I had punched the girl in the nose and knocked her on her rear. Everyone around gasped. "Say that again about my sister and more than your nose will be broken." I said, my voice like steel as I grabbed my bag and stormed off.

"Chika-san!" I heard Momiji call for me so I did the only thing I could do. I ran.

I ran out of the school and out into the courtyard. I knew that if I hung around, someone else would get hurt. And… I couldn't let that happen.

I skipped the rest of class and climbed a tree when school was let out. I could hear Momiji calling for me but I kept silent. Suddenly a head popped up next to me. "There you are, Chi-Chi," Akahana said.

"Oh, hey Aka… just hanging out in a tree and all…" I said, laughing lightly before hanging my head. "I… I almost lost it in the hall earlier."

"I noticed." Akahana lifted herself so she could sit next to me on the branch. She put her arm around my shoulders, and pulled me into a side hug. "You need to control your temper, Chika. You know what will happen if you lose control."

"I know I have to keep my temper down, but… but Aka, they were talking about you!" I said, pounding a fist into the tree limb. "No one talks bad about my sister and gets away with it!"

Akahana started to say something but, apparently, I hit the tree limb a little bit too hard because it let out a loud crack. I didn't even have time to register that I was falling until I heard Akahana shout, "Chika!"

The tree was fair sized but my fall was short. I landed on something soft and heard a light, "Ugh." Before I fell again.

Looking down, I saw Haru. He… he had caught me? We were, again, in the position when we first met. "Is this going to be a habit?" I asked, a smile crossing his face.

"I hope so," I heard him say before I was pulled off him and pressed against Akahana's shoulder.

"Chika, you okay? You're not hurt, are you?" Akahana asked.

"I'm fine, Aka. Haru cushioned my fall," I said, wiggling out of her grasp and offering him a hand.

He accepted and let me pull him up. Once on his feet, he squeezed my hand before letting it go.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Akahana POV)

As I watched Haru and my sister, I quickly made a note of the emotions. Clearly Chika was interested in the guy, and he seemed to mirror her emotions on a slightly smaller scale. But as I looked closer I noticed another presence within Haru. It was dark, much darker than the boy before us. I would need to keep a close eye on him.

"Chika!"

We all turned as Momiji, Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, and two other girls coming towards us.

"There you are," Kyo panted. "Damn it! What the hell did ya run off for?"

"Uh… Well, in all honesty, I had lost my temper and the only way for me to deal with it is to be alone or beat someone to a bleeding pulp." Chika said, avoiding looking at eyes. "And beating someone up on the first day isn't such a good idea…especially for me."

Kyo gave her a weird look but she just smiled at him. I had a feeling that this was going to be an interesting school year.

The next few days went by well. Chika and I were really getting along with Tohru and the Sohma boys. Kyo had taken a brotherly affection to Chika, and I could tell that her relationship with Haru would be interesting to watch. I found myself growing a close friendship with Tohru. We were similar in many ways, though she could get a tad eccentric at times. Sometimes I had to ask Momiji, Yuki, or Kyo to help me calm the poor girl down. But out of all our new friends, I found I had more things in common with Yuki. We had similar personalities, though he seemed more quiet and reserved, but at the heart of our commonalities we loved to garden. One day I was chatting with Tohru and her two best friends, Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima. Hanajima and I were talking when Tohru brought up the idea of a sleepover at the Sohma house.

"Sorry, Tohru, but count me out," Uotani said dejectedly. "I got stuck with a bunch of crap this weekend."

"I too must regrettably decline," Hanajima added. "My parents will be out of town and I must watch over Megumi."

"Oh, that's too bad. What about you, Akahana? Would you and Chika like to come over?"

I was a little startled by her request. I learned that Tohru was staying with Yuki, Kyo, and Yuki's cousin, Shigure. As much as I wanted to accept, I was a little concerned about staying in a house full of boys. Then again, Tohru seemed fine. Still…

"I don't know, Tohru. Are you sure Shigure will be okay with you inviting us over out of the blue?"

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that," she said, but then she turned back to her cheerful self. "But don't worry, I'm sure it's fine. Uo and Hana have been over before, so it should be okay."

Later on I watched as Tohru brought up the idea to Yuki and Kyo. Of course Kyo was his usual hot-tempered self and started screaming at Tohru. But luckily Yuki cut in and said they could ask Shigure about it. The next day Tohru smiled and told me we had the approval. Chika really nailed into for not telling her but nevertheless, she was excited about spending the night. I even convinced Tohru to let me help with dinner as a way to say thanks. So after school we kidnapped Tohru and brought her over to our house. Since neither of us knew where to find the Sohma house, and the fact our sense of direction was lacking, Tohru offered to take us there once we got our stuff.

Chika was still packing when I returned to Tohru. I found her looking at the bookcase. She was staring a small shelf that held two long white candles, a heart-shaped music box, a silk handkerchief, a silver urn, and three pictures. The center was of a man and woman gazing lovingly at each. The man was tall and rather imposing next to the woman. He had short, Army style black hair and practically black brown eyes, but the wide smile spoke volumes. The woman had long dark golden, tawny colored hair and yellow-green eyes. She had beautiful tanned skinned and the rosette tattoos along her shoulders, and the side of her eyes, gave her an exotic appearance that only enhanced her beauty. The loving gaze between them was clear. Below the picture there was an engraving that read, "A true love story has no ending…which is why they made heaven." I smiled as Tohru clapped her hands together and bowed her head.

"I think my mom likes you," I said when she opened her eyes again. She smiled at me before turning back to the pictures.

"Your mom sure is pretty," Tohru commented, "but why does she have those tattoos?"

"Oh, you could say Mom has a…thing for leopards," I chuckled. "Her name even means leopard."

"Which is weird since she was allergic to cats," Chika commented, having finally emerged with her duffle bag. "So, we going or not?"

XXXX

(Chika's POV)

It took a while to get to the Sohma house, though neither Akahana or I expected it be off in the woods. Still, not a bad place to live. The Sohma's must do pretty well for themselves. We walked up to the door and Tohru led us into the living room. We were welcomed by Yuki and Kyo, but as I looked up, I saw an older guy with dark hair and dark eyes dressed in a rather traditional Japanese clothing.

"Hot damn…" I muttered.

"Chika!" Akahana warned.

"What is it with Sohma men and being so sexy?" I blurted out before clapping a hand over my mouth. I actually heard the slap from Akahana's hand hitting her forehead. Everyone was staring at me now. I removed my hand. "Let's start over," I said lightly. "You must be Shigure Sohma."

"Uh-huh…" he said, staring at me in disbelief.

"I'm Chika Ohayashi, and this is my older twin sister, Akahana," I introduced us, walking calmly up and sticking out a hand. Shigure took it and shook it lightly. He was still staring at me…so was everyone else except for Akahana. She was rubbing her brows in thought. "What?" I asked seriously.

"Excuse my sister. She tends to let her mouth run before she has a chance to think." Akahana glared at me.

"It's not my fault that sometimes my mouth works before my brain can make it stop," I replied, putting my fists on my hips. "Mom did the same whenever…"

Akahana looked up and our eyes locked. Quickly, I looked away and my voice evened out. "Where uh… Where do you want our stuff?" I asked Tohru, keeping my eyes and face down.

"Oh! I'll show you to my room. You guys can sleep there," she said, grabbing my arm and pulling me after her. I had to admit, Tohru knew how to remove someone from an awkward situation.

"Just a sec, guys. I wanna drop this bag in the kitchen," Akahana called behind us.

Tohru just nodded before she continued pulling me to her room. Once there, I dropped off my stuff before asking if I could change out of the uniform. Tohru ducked out quickly and, a moment later, Akahana walked in.

"Hey Tohru, when was the last time the guys did the shopping?" Akahana asked. It was like my little slip-up had never happened.

I didn't reply or retort as she and Tohru talked. I just took off my uniform, and put on red skinny jeans and a loose black shirt before stepping out. Mom had always been a touchy subject for me…especially for me. Dad and Akahana dealt with her being gone much more differently than I did. They could talk to each other about her and tell stories. I couldn't even look at her picture for more than a passing glance. I reached the end of the stairs and saw Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure in the adjacent room, sitting around a table. I inhaled a deep breath and exhaled, calming myself before entering the room.

"Ah, Chika. Please, have a seat," Shigure said, smiling at me. I smiled in return, sitting down opposite of Kyo. "Yuki was just telling me that you and your family traveled a lot. Where all did you go?" Shigure asked, sounding generally interested.

"Well… My dad is a sailor and we traveled with him. We've been to Egypt, Spain, Italy, Africa, China, India, Brazil, and, recently, America. Well, that's where we spent lot of time. We've also been at port in Australia, Germany, Great Britain, Scotland, Ireland… Pretty much anywhere with a port if you think about it," I said, laughing a little bit.

"Very interesting," he said, nodding.

"Akahana and I were born in transit from Madagascar to Tanzania," I said as she entered. I noticed she had chosen her black jean shorts and a purple long-sleeved shirt. "Right Aka?"

"At least that's what Mom always said," she added, sitting next to me. "I'm guessing Chika already mentioned she detested India. The whole month we were there, we had nothing but vegetarian food." I gave her a slight glare before staring at the table.

"Yo, when's dinner?" Kyo asked suddenly.

"Kyo, don't be rude," Yuki reprimanded. "We have guests, so show some manners. Stupid Cat."

I laughed but then stopped and tilted my head. "Hey Yuki… Why did you call Kyo a Stupid Cat?" I asked.

Both boys seemed to tense but it was Shigure who answered me. "Because Yuki dislikes cats and he also dislikes Kyo. It's only natural that he would call Kyo a 'stupid cat' then." I gave him a sideways look but shrugged it off. I may not have Akahana's emotion detector, but I could tell by the guy's tone he was hiding something. Well, we had our secrets, so I'll let them have theirs.

"Hey, if everyone's hungry, how about Tohru and I get dinner started," Akahana suggested.

"Oh that's a great idea, Akahana," Tohru replied. I watched them head for the kitchen then turned back to the boys. They seemed to be staring at me.

"So, why aren't you helping them in the kitchen?" Kyo asked.

"Me? Cook? Ha ha, good one Kyo!" I laughed, lightly punching his arm. "I can't boil water without burning it."

After a good laugh, we decided to play a game of Old Maid while dinner was getting ready. I had just beaten Kyo for the seventh time when Tohru announced dinner was ready. We cleaned up the cards and waited as Tohru and Akahana brought in the food. My eyes widen as they set down plates of Flower-topped Hamburgers, surrounded by steamed vegetables and homemade fries. There was also some udon, rice, gyoza, and small bowls of nikujaga. But the best was when Akahana placed my favorite dishes in front of me: chicken-fried steak, BBQ pork ribs, and there was even a bowl of boiled crayfish.

I started salivating before all but screaming, "Happy Leopard says thank you!" before ripping into the ribs.

"I have never seen anyone eat quite as fast as her…" I heard Shigure say softly.

"Oh yea?!" I heard Kyo shout, making me look up. "I bet I can finish before her!"

"Game on, Cat Boy!" I shouted, eating faster. I ate so fast, I'm fairly certain I ate the crayfish shell…but I beat him. I was licking my plate before he had even started. "HA!" I shouted, bolting up triumphantly. "I win!" I said, before sitting back down.

"Did you even taste it?" Shigure asked and I nodded.

"It all tasted amazing!" I sang out, laughing a bit.

"I'd glad you all liked the food," Akahana said, smiling. "Tohru kinda freaked out when she saw the extra food I brought, but I know my sister's appetite, and between her and three boys, I figured we would need plenty of food."

The rest of the night consisted of me and Kyo trying to outdo each other in just about everything, everyone laughing at our antics, me seeing the glances between Yuki and Akahana, and, finally, Shigure being rather pervy. I just laughed at him while Yuki and Kyo hit him, Akahana muttered under her breath and Tohru remained clueless. It was Tohru that made us all decide to go to bed.

She led Akahana and I into her room and we changed into our pajamas. Tohru's were a loose fitting yellow set of button up shirt and loose pants. Akahana had stepped out of Tohru's bedroom to change into a similar style of pajama but her's were a nice purple shade before she returned. Mine, however, consisted of a leopard print tank top with dark red shorts underneath. I could see Tohru's eyes questioning why Akahana stepped out to change but knew that she wouldn't ask. I knew the reason but wouldn't tell… ever… That was another regret of mine; not being able to defend my sister.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Akahana's POV)

The next morning I found myself in the kitchen just as the sun was coming up. I had just finished with the last dish when Tohru came in half dragging my sleeping sister.

"Oh, you didn't have to make breakfast, Akahana," Tohru said. "I could've done it."

"Hey, it's the least I could do for letting us stay here. Good thing I brought enough extra food for breakfast too."

"Wow, you sure made a lot."

I looked over the table at the meal I had prepared: yakiniku, omuraisu, yakatori, miso soup, tamagoyaki, broiled fish, salad, and rice. I also included the left over meat from last night's dinner. The intent the smell of meat reached her nose, Chika bolted to the table. Apparently the scent was strong enough to fill the house because soon the Shigure was at the door.

"Something smells amazing…" Shigure said, rubbing his eyes. He cracked them open only for them to become the size of saucer plates. "I have died and gone to heaven!" Before I could blink he was at the table with Chika.

"Guess I'd better get the food. Little help, Tohru?" She nodded and we quickly set the table. Just as we put the last dishes on, Yuki and Kyo came in the room.

"Why the heck is everyone up so-" Kyo instantly shut his mouth when he saw the food. "Holy crap!" His mouth began to water and he dove for his seat at the table. Yuki only shook his head before taking his place…which happened to be right between me and Tohru.

"Tohru, you've really outdone yourself. This meal looks simply stupendous!" Shigure complemented.

"Actually, Akahana made the meal," Tohru said. "She was up and cooking before I even woke up."

"How in the world is Chika your twin?" Kyo asked with a mouth half full.

"Sheer dumb luck." Chika muttered, her eyes still closed though she was chewing happily.

"Nothing to it," I said, trying to brush it off.

"Enough talk! Let's eat!" Chika and Kyo said in unison. We all dug in after that. Once again, it Kyo and Chika got into a contest to see who could eat the most. Once breakfast was finished we all sat back, completely stuffed.

"I don't think I will ever be able to eat again, I'm so full of good food." Shigure complimented, patting his stomach.

"The eggs were quite delicious, Miss Ohayashi," Yuki said. "So light and fluffy, and particularly sweet."

I felt myself blush. "Thanks. I add just a hint of sugar to get them that way. I just wish I could have made you guys my mom's strawberry pancakes. I remember she would use fresh strawberries from her garden, and top them with fresh cream, chocolate sauce, and powdered sugar. Sometimes she'd even add chocolate chips."

"Keep talking like that, and you'll have Shigure drooling a river," Kyo said. He pointed over to Shigure, who was indeed drooling. I laughed but then I looked at Chika. She knew I could make them, but Mom always made them the best. The only time I could ever make them just like hers was when I used the strawberries from Mom's garden. With all the moving we did, I had yet to grow any so I always had to use store-bought.

"Perhaps the next time you come for a visit, you could make them," Yuki offered. "We should have fresh strawberries by then."

"Really?" I asked hopefully.

"Hey Yuki," Tohru asked. "How are the strawberries doing?"

"Well, perhaps we can go check on them after we clean up the dishes," Yuki suggested. I noticed he seemed nervous for a brief moment, before turning to me with a small smile. "Miss Ohayashi, would you be interested in accompanying Tohru and I?"

"Sure!" We quickly set to work clearing the table, and then Tohru and I cleaned the dishes. After last night, Chika had learned why Tohru cooked and cleaned to pay off her rent. Once we were done, me and the girls changed into something suitable for gardening. After that, we met Yuki at the door before going off. It turned out the place we were going was Yuki's personal garden. We worked for a while but eventually Chika got bored and went off to bother Kyo.

"So, it's almost May," Tohru commented. "Some of these should be ready to pick soon, right?"

Yuki nodded. "Uh-huh. I'd say…the carrots, the turnips…the leaks." Tohru and I laughed, thinking how much Kyo hated leaks. Yuki smiled, knowing what we were thinking. "Oh, and the strawberries."

"Oh! The strawberries are almost ready? That's great!" Tohru said.

"Yes, they should be delicious." Suddenly Tohru sneezed. Yuki was instantly concerned. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Oh I'm fine. I guess it's just a little chillier out her than I expected," she assured him.

"Told you, you should have worn pants instead of a skirt," I mock scolded. She smiled and we both laughed.

"In that case, we're almost done here. Why don't you go back to the house?" Yuki suggested.

"O-Oh! Are you sure?" she asked. Just then we heard a loud grumbling. We looked over and saw Yuki was looking a little sheepish.

"Well, I'm hungry too." His comment made us all laugh.

"Okay, when you put it like that, I'll go back and make us something to eat." Tohru stood and began walking away. "You wanna come, Akahana?"

"I'll stay here and help Yuki clean up the garden tools. That okay with you, Yuki?"

"I don't mind at all," he said.

"Okay, then I'll see you both back at the house." once she left, Yuki and I began gathering the tools. It was really a nice day out, despite the slight chill in the air. I was really enjoying the scenery when Yuki's voice startled me.

"Miss-Miss Ohayashi!?"

I looked up and nearly stopped breathing. The intensity in his eyes was so drawn and focused. I followed his gaze and saw he was staring at my left arm, trained right on the jagged scars. I could have smacked myself! During the gardening, I had rolled up my sleeves so I wouldn't get dirt on them, but I had forgotten about my scars. I wanted to cover them, but it was already too late; Yuki had seen. I looked up and saw he was looking in my eyes now. I felt my chest tightened. The emotions I felt coming from him were so intense, as if seeing my scars brought up something horrible memory for him.

"You're wondering how I got these, aren't you?" It was more of a statement than a question. "It's okay, I don't mind telling it."

"I just… I never would have imagined…" Yuki seemed too stunned so I held up my hand.

"Really, it's fine. I figured it might come up if we ever went to the beach or something. Believe it or not, I'm kinda of relieved you found out." I chuckled at his disbelief. "Don't get me wrong, it's not something to boast about. I mean, sheesh, I still have nightmares and occasional the scars on my back act up too. I mainly just hide them because they bring up very painful memories for Chika."

Yuki was silent for a moment. I could sense many conflicting emotions within him, but I waited for him to speak. Finally, with a slight hesitation in his voice, he asked, "Miss Ohayashi, what happened to you?"

I gave him a small smile before I recalled that day. "About a year ago, my family and I were living in India. The town we stayed in was nice, until one day something…happened. I can't tell you the details, just that some of the locals found out about our family. They were terrified, and it even got to the point where the parents tried to have Chika and I expelled from the school. The kids were relentless at school. And Chika… Chika took most of the abuse. The girls taunted her every chance they got, and all the guys would put death threats in her desk and bag. Despite the treatment my sister was getting, none of the kids directed their attacks on me, unless they thought I was her. That's how I got these scars… They were meant for Chika."

I paused as I looked at Yuki. He had risen to his feet and wasn't looking at me. He nodded his head for me to continue.

"Chika and I always left school together, but there was one day I had some work to finish up. I told her to go on ahead. She argued but eventually I played my older sibling card, and sent her home with the rest of the students. About an hour later I finally left the school grounds. As I was leaving the main gate, I noticed this one group just standing off to the side, watching me. I could sense they meant trouble, so I kept my head high and walked away. I didn't get more than five feet when I heard them behind me. I turned to confront them, only to meet the blunt end of a lead pipe. I woke up in an old ware house. I tried to look around, but I found myself bound. I struggled only to find my arms were tied with barbed wire." I looked down and brushed my scars with my fingertips. "To be honest, I don't really remember much of all that happened after that. I think I blocked most of it from memory. All I can remember is their laughter, and bouts of pain. Doctors said I was lucky: they had broken both my legs in three or four places, my collarbone was cracked, I had several broken ribs, and I nearly lost an eye.

"Chika still blames herself for what happened. Every moment of pain, every nightmare from that night; she wishes those guys had grabbed her instead of me. I guess she went to school the next day a beat them all up for it. She got expelled for it but didn't care. That's when she started getting really protective of me and our family. At first, she couldn't even look me for a few months without getting angry with herself or bursting into tears. She still can't look at them at all."

"Those bastards!" I looked at Yuki and was surprised by the rage I saw in his eyes. "How can anyone do something so vile!?"

"Yuki?" He didn't respond.

I saw it then; I recognized that same look I had seen in my own after the attack. Fear, hatred… Someone had hurt Yuki once, and they had done more than just physical abuse. Yuki's scars ran deeper than my own. I felt my eyes start to burn and I quickly brushed them with the back of my hand. Despite these feelings, I could sense a change. I thought back to how he smiled whenever he was with Tohru. That girl had an infectious charm about her, and her personality had a way of bringing people out of their shell. Even I felt more at peace once I had gotten to know her more.

I stood to my feet and walked to his side to place my hand on his shoulder. He was so tensed and I had to step in front of him to get him to look at me. I was about to say something when…

"AAAAH!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Chika's POV)

I was walking through the woods, looking for Kyo. That punk had run off as soon as he saw me. "Kyo's a chicken!" I shouted with a laugh

"AAAAH!" I heard Tohru's scream echo through the woods.

"Tohru?!" I called back, starting to run towards the sound.

Adrenaline started pumping, my heart was racing, I could feel it coming. It had always felt strange when it first began: flesh moving, bones changing length, hair growing all over, organs changing shape, senses enhancing. One moment, I was a girl running at top speed and the next… I was a leopard, charging through the trees. My newly shaped legs stretched beneath me as I sprinted faster, my tail streaming behind me.

I reached the road where Tohru's scream had come from. She saw me emerge, landing from the brush in a bound and she screamed again, this time at me. T long pale snake appeared from her clothing, no doubt the cause of her first scream. Its eyes landed on me just as I took one leaping bound and caught it in my jaws, pulling it out of her clothes. She screamed again and I could feel the snake go limp. "Tohru!" I heard Yuki yell as he and Akahana appeared.

He skid to a halt at the sight of me. I had to admit, I do look pretty impressive in this form. I stood 3' 5" at the shoulders with a long tail that currently hung loosely above the ground. I weighed about 78 pounds at my leanest and 84 when I had a full belly. I was only slightly spotted, atypical of normal leopards but that helped to identify me. I could tell by the look of amazement and fear mixed on Yuki's face that seeing a large leopard with a snake hanging from her mouth next to Tohru was making his brain explode.

"Tohru, are you alright?" Akahana asked, rushing passed Yuki to Tohru's side.

I set the unconscious snake down and laid my ears back. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" I asked, sitting down and facing Tohru.

She just stared at me before fainting. I meowed softly at Tohru and approached slowly, gentle bumping her with my muzzle. "She's out cold." I said to Akahana.

She nodded, gesturing for me to lay down so Tohru could rest her head while she talked to Yuki, who was still staring. "Yuki, I know we have some explaining to do, but I could use some help here," Akahana pleaded.

Yuki snapped out of and turned his attention to the snake. He glared at it, snatching it from the ground and storming towards Shigure's house. "Wow… he must not like snakes…" I muttered, gently nuzzling Tohru's face.

"Well, let's get her back. Chi-chi, you're going to have to carry her." Akahana said, taking Tohru off my body so I could stand.

She draped Tohru over my back and we walked back to Shigure's, Akahana supporting Tohru so she wouldn't fall off. I could hear Yuki, Kyo and Shigure arguing about something. "Here, if you're so hungry, skin and eat this!" I heard Yuki all but yell.

"Hey!" I said as we started to enter the house. "I caught it! My snake snack."

Shigure and Kyo froze at the sight of me carrying Tohru. I rolled my eyes as Akahana pointed me up the stairs. "Don't worry, I'll explain everything," I called as I climbed the stairs. But as we got half way, I heard Tohru waking up. "She's awake," I said as she rose off my back.

"What happened? I remember a snake then a …" she started before her eyes landed on me and her mouth opened, either in shock or about the scream.

"For all that is good and holy in this world, do not scream or faint!" I said sternly. "My hearing is way better in this form than normal."

Her mouth closed and she backed into my sisters arms. "Thank you," I said, purring lightly.

After we got Tohru situated, Akahana went off to make some tea while I went into the living room where Shigure, Kyo and Yuki were all seated around the table. "Well, this isn't how I was planning my day," I muttered as I entered the room. The guys all gave me weary stares as I sat on my haunches and wrapped my tail around my large paws. "I'll explain everything when Tohru feels better. How about we start with the snake? Obviously, it isn't a normal serpent so what is it?" I asked, looking from Yuki to Shigure.

Akahana entered and sat next to me, placing a bowl of tea for me. "Well…you see…" Yuki began but Shigure took ahold of the show.

"Do you two know the story of the Zodiac?" he asked.

"Yea, we do," I replied, bowing my head to lap up some tea. "What does that have to do with the snake?"

"Well, certain members of the Sohma family carry this curse. We turn into animals from the zodiac whenever we are hugged by a person of the opposite sex, or if we are under a great deal of stress such as exhaustion, sickness or lack of breath" Shigure explained. He stood and disappeared into another room, the strange the snake in his grasp. "That was Ayame Sohma, and as I'm sure you've noticed, he's the snake."

"Ayame? Oh…" Tohru still seemed a little wary of me, but she remained focused on Shigure's words.

"We'll let him sleep for a while." He closed door and sat back down "Snakes naturally hibernate in winter. I imagine that's why Aya has been partially sensitive to the cold. If he's not careful, it can cause him to transform like this. Aya, Hatori, and I grew up together. We were in the same classes through grade school, middle school, and high school. We were inseparable. So much so, people used to call us the Three Musketeers."

"Oh wow! Did they really?" Tohru asked excitedly.

"More like the Three Idiots if you ask me," Kyo muttered.

"How did Hatori put up with you for so long?" Yuki mumbled under his breath. So far, this Ayame sounded like another Shigure, though the expressions on Yuki and Kyo's faces told me this guy was a lot worse. One thing for sure, the mood seemed to lighten… Until Shigure decided to pull a Shigure.

"So… What did Aya do to upset you so much, Yuki?" he asked.

"I won't even say it, it's so disgusting!"

"Come now, it wasn't so bad!" a voice called from behind the door. "You could show a little more forgiveness to your own brother."

"Uh… Did he say…brother?" Tohru asked. Even Akahana and I raised a brow at this new information.

We heard a rustling from behind the door as Ayame continued to speak. "Allow me to explain what happened. I was on my way here, when a sudden chill in the air caused me to transform. In my search for heat, I sensed a warm body drawing near, and naturally I clung to it. I suppose you could say it was instinct."

The door opened to reveal a tall man with bright yellow-green eyes and light gray hair that reached past his hips. As I looked closer, I could tell he was also wearing similar Chinese-style clothing that Yuki wore, though this guy was way girlier. "Greetings everyone. And how have you been, little brother?" he last question directed at Yuki.

Yuki rose from the table and started shouting at his brother. "If we all followed our instincts, I would have snapped you in two if I'd had the chance!"

"What the big deal? What exactly did he do to you?" I heard Kyo whisper to Tohru.

She instantly panicked. "Oh... well, you see, he…"

"Hello! Can we save the family reunion for later?" I said, a roar slipping into my voice. I saw everyone turn their attention back to me and Ayame froze in place, no doubt recalling how he passed out in the first place.

"Umm yes, perhaps you could tell us why Chika's a leopard," Tohru said. Clearly she wanted to forget the incident, whatever it was.

"Probably a good idea. Chi-Chi, why don't you tell it," Aka suggested

I stared at the three of them, tending to ignore they're want to hear the story but somehow, I could see it. "That actually makes sense," I said softly. "I mean, I sensed that something was different about the Sohmas and … well, in all honesty, I had an inkling to eat Yuki earlier… No offense but, in this form, I tend to be a little more…"

"Aggressive? Blood-thirsty? Reckless?" Akahana offered and I glared at her.

"I was going to say 'wild,' but any of those adjectives work," I retorted, flicking the tip of my tail in annoyance.

"Now, everyone ready to have story time?" No one replied so Akahana just nudged my side. I growled lightly before I started speaking.

"Long ago, so long ago that people and animals were considered friends and family rather than man and creature, a great warrior stumbled across a lone leopard cub. Taking pity on the sad mewing of the cub, the warrior took the leopard home and raised her into adulthood. He and the leopard became great friends and the leopard fell in love with the warrior.

"However, the warrior knew that a leopard should be a leopard and a man should be a man. So, he took the leopard out into the land and left her there. Racked with grief at being abandoned, not only by the one who raised her but also be the man she loved, the leopard wept and wept. She cried so many tears that the Great One, ruler of all things alive, heard her crying and came to her.

" 'Leopard,' he said, 'why do you weep? Are you displeased with your spots?'

" 'No.' the leopard cried. 'I was raised by a man and have fallen in love with him.'

"The Great One saw into the leopard's heart and knew it to be true. 'Listen and listen well Leopard.' The Great One said. 'I have heard you crying and I have seen your heart. I shall turn you into a human so you can be with the man. However, bring no children into the world, for man and creature should never be in one body. You must also never tell the warrior what you really are.'

"The Great One turned the leopard into a human. The leopard was overjoyed as she ran back to the warrior. He married her and they lived together, happily for many years. However, the warrior grew sad since he had no children to carry on his name. He went to his wife, the leopard, and asked, 'Why have you born me no children? If you do not give me a child by the end of the year, I shall cast you out.'

"The leopard despaired. She knew that she had to choose between following the Great One's command or bring a child into the world to please her husband. She then went to her husband and soon became pregnant with his child.

"The Great One was furious and came to the leopard in a dream. 'You have gone against my command Leopard!' he screamed at her. 'Now, you shall be punished for you, a creature, has begun to bring a child into the world with a man. I shall let the child be born but it shall carry a curse. Whenever its heart races or it experiences fear, it shall turn into a leopard and be a leopard until the crossing of the days.'

"The leopard bore a child, a little girl, to her husband. The girl was born with the coloring of a leopard. Not only did the child suffer from this curse, the Great One also took the leopard's human form away from her and banished her from seeing either her daughter or her husband ever again. The leopard was never seen again and the warrior, with his part leopard daughter, fell into obscurity."

I finished my story and looked at everyone. Shigure had a contemplative look on his face, Kyo gawked at me, Yuki was looking intently at Akahana, Tohru had a mixture of fascination and interest, and Ayame had an impassive look on his face.

"Mom told us that story nearly once a week. She would always say that she loved us, even though I was the leopard child. Not only do I change when my heart beats faster or when I'm afraid, but I can also change at will and repress the change for the most part. I'll be like this until midnight and then I'll change back to normal." I explained about the curse specifically before glancing at Akahana. "Do you think I should tell them about…?"

She nodded and I sighed. "Just occasionally, when I change from fear, I'll go… what Mom always called it, into Beast Mode. I have no connection with my human side and am a totally, wild, untamed leopard. Only people I love can talk me into normalcy, which, as it stands, is only Akahana now… Mom could before she…" I looked away. "If you ever see me with lots of spots and really dark eyes, keep far away from me or I may do something I'll regret."

I stood and trotted out of the room. It wasn't hard for me to talk about my curse but, talking about Mom had almost brought me to tears. I left the house and leapt onto the roof. As a leopard, I loved heights and stayed on that roof. Dad didn't know about the curse so I would, more than likely, be stuck out here until tomorrow. Akahana would go home and weave some story that would pacify Dad's curiosity while I waited for the change.

I must have dozed off because I awoke when a familiar scent roused me from my sleep. Opening my tallow-brown eyes, I saw Haru walking up the road, a book bag in his hand. I hid behind a peak of the roof as he got closer and knocked on the door. "Oh Haru, what are you doing here?" I heard Shigure ask as he opened the door.

"Chika left one of her school books at school yesterday. I'm bringing them to her." He said emotionlessly.

"Oh, well…" Shigure said as I jumped from the roof and landed behind Haru.

He turned slowly and stared at me. "You forgot a book." He said, holding out my history book.

"Thanks Haru." I said, approaching him and taking the book from him with my jaws.

He didn't flinch but rested a hand on my head, running it through my pelt. I purred and leaned into his hand, blushing lightly under my fur. "Would you like to come in Haru?" Shiigure asked, making him stop petting me.

He nodded and started it, keeping a hand on my head. Haru greeted everyone and sat done, I sitting next to him. He kept his hand on me but moved it from my head down to my shoulders. "So, you're a leopard?" he asked calmly.

"Yup." I replied, daring to glance at him.

"Cool." He said, a trace of a smile on his face.

I blinked and was about to say something but he stared stroking my fur again, making me purr and lay down next to him. Everyone gave us a slight look but carried on with whatever they were doing. Apparently, Tohru had offered for Akahana and I to stay the night so I could transform back into my normal self without having to worry about Dad. Akahana had tried to refuse but Yuki had also suggested it so she had relented and called Dad at work. They didn't talk long before she hung up. Just before she came back into the sitting room to tell everyone that Dad would be working late and was glad that we didn't have to stay in our apartment alone, Haru leaned over and whispered in my ear, "You are a very pretty kitty."

Thank the Great One I had fur to hide the length and level of my blush that covered me from nose to tail tip.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Akahana's POV)

When we heard Tohru's scream, Yuki and I had dropped the gardening tools and ran towards the sound. We found her huddled over a discarded Chinese-styled robe, and she was shaking.

Suddenly, she seemed to spot something out of the corner of her eye, and she screamed again. As she did, a light gray snake appeared from the collar of her shirt. Its yellow-green eyes were trained on Yuki, and could sense his emotions shift from worry for Tohru, to… disgust and hatred? Did Yuki despise snakes that much? Before I had time to think of an answer, a large spotted form lashed out at Tohru.

"Tohru!" Yuki cried. For a moment I was stunned he called her by her first name. But then my attention was shifted to the scene before me: Tohru had fainted and not more the three feet from her stood a large leopard with a snake hanging from its jaws. Chika!

Not bothering with Yuki's reaction right now, or the fact my sister was now a leopard, I rushed to Tohru's side. "Tohru, are you alright?" I asked.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" I heard Chika asked, followed by a soft thump. I looked up to see Chika had dropped the snake, and was slowly creeping towards us. She mewed softly. I recognized the sound; she was worried she might have hurt Tohru. She gently bumped Tohru's cheek with her muzzle. "She's out cold," she said.

I nodded. We needed to get her back to the house. I was going to ask Yuki to carry Tohru, but then I remembered how uncomfortable about being too close to girls. Tohru was a little too heavy for me, so I knew Chika would need to carry her. I tried to move her, but I needed help. I gestured for Chika to lay down so Tohru could rest her head while I talked to Yuki, who was still staring.

"Yuki, I know we have some explaining to do, but I could use some help here," I pleaded.

Yuki snapped out of his trance, but instead of helping me lift Tohru, he turned his attention to the snake. He glared at it, snatching it from the ground and storming towards Shigure's house.

"Wow… He must not like snakes…" Chika muttered, gently nuzzling Tohru's face.

"Well, let's get her back. Chi-Chi, you're going to have to carry her," I said, taking Tohru off her body so she could stand. I draped Tohru over her back and we walked back to the house. I remained by Chika's side so I could keep Tohru from falling off. All the while I kept going over what happened in my mind. Yuki and Tohru had just discovered our family secret. What would they say? What would they think? It wasn't long before we were back at the house. I opened the door to see Yuki gripping Shigure's shirt collar in his fist. He was shoving the snake in Shigure's face and his eyes were wild with rage.

"Never mind, just skin this thing and eat it!" Yuki yelled.

"Hey!" Chika yelled. "I caught it! My snake snack." They all looked to her, Kyo and Shigure shocked by Chika's new form. Before I could begin to attempt an explanation, Chika beat me to it. "Don't worry, I'll explain everything."

Neither one of us talked until we returned to the living room. Once Chika settled herself at the table with the Sohmas, I ducked into the kitchen to make some tea before returning to the room. Shigure then told us how the Sohma family bore a curse as well as us, the curse of the Zodiac. During his explanation Yuki's older brother made an appearance. I was amazed at how much the two looked alike, though their personalities couldn't be more different.

Of course not being the patient one, Chika quickly turned the conversation back to us before anyone could even make proper introductions. Before I knew it, Chika was telling them our family's curse. As the story was told, I kept a close watch over everyone's reactions. One thing I noticed was that they didn't seem surprised at all. Normally, if anyone saw Chika in this form, they would either run, scream, or like Tohru, faint. Sometimes it was all of the above. And if someone found out about our history, they'd brush it off and say we were insane. But everyone, even Tohru seemed to accept it. Once Chika finished our story, all eyes were on us.

"Mom told us that story nearly once a week. She would always say that she loved us, even though I was the leopard child. Not only do I change when my heart beats faster or when I'm afraid, but I can also change at will and repress the change for the most part. I'll be like this until midnight and then I'll change back to normal," Chika explained about the curse specifically before glancing at me. "Do you think I should tell them about…?"

I nodded and she sighed. I knew this was hard for her, especially since it was so close to our mother. "Just occasionally, when I change from fear, I'll go…what Mom always called it, into Beast Mode. I have no connection with my human side and am a totally wild, untamed leopard. Only people I love can talk me into normalcy, which, as it stands, is only Akahana now… Mom could before she…" Chika looked away. "If you ever see me with lots of spots and really dark eyes, keep far away from me or I may do something I'll regret."

I sensed her tense and before I knew it, Chika stood and trotted out of the room. This always brought up painful memories for my sister. While the curse had brought many sorrows for our family, Chika was always the one to take the full burden on her shoulders. After my attack and Mom's death, Chika had drawn more into herself. I wanted to go after her, but the sound of Shigure's voice caught my attention.

"By the way, this is the one and only Tohru Honda," Shigure said, finally able to give introduction. "You came to see her today, right?"

Ayame seemed speechless for a moment before suddenly perking up. "Oh, yes, that's right! I'm sorry about earlier. I am Yuki's older brother, Ayame."

"Oh, right. Pleased to meet you," Tohru said quickly.

"So you really do exist. The princess I've heard so much about. A single blooming flower trapped in a house of stinking men. Are they treating you well, princess?"

"You make it sound like she's been kidnapped," Shigure laughed.

Yuki, however, didn't see the humor in it. "Brother, you're being rude. Stop making fun of her!"

"Making fun?" Ayame actually sounded hurt. "Honestly, I mean Tohru nothing but the highest respect. So, princess, why don't you bring us some tea." He sat down at the table and patted it in a commanding fashion. "And lunch would be nice."

"That's not respect!" Yuki and Kyo shouted in unison.

"Of course, you're right. What was I thinking? Let me try again." He rose and held out his hand for Tohru. "Come Tohru! We're going out to eat."

"Oh, uh, I don't know…" she said as Ayame pulled her out the door.

"Don't worry, it's my treat!" Ayame yelled. Then they were gone. Never had I felt so awkward in a room before. Yuki and Kyo had been watching the door, only to turn a hard glare onto Shigure. The older man shrunk back in fear, trying to use me as a shield.

"Now, there's no use getting angry at me."

"You're the one who invited him here, ya damn dog!" Kyo shouted.

"Boys, chill out!" I said. "Look, I can tell you two clearly don't like Ayame, but there's no use acting like whining children. I'm sure Tohru will be just fine."

"Yes, Ayame is completely trust worthy!" Shigure said, slinking off.

"I trust him with a girl about as much as I trust you, which isn't saying very much," Yuki retorted venomously.

While the boys bickered on, I managed to slip away back up to Tohru's room. I packed up my things and then went on to pack Chika's things. I started thinking about the excuses to give to my dad about Chika not coming home with me. Maybe I could convince him she went shopping with Tohru. No, that would never work. Chika hated shopping unless it was necessary. I sighed. Mom had told us a long time ago that it was best Dad never knew about this part of our family. Chika had been all too eager to accept it, but I hated keeping secrets from him. Maybe now was the time for him to be let in.

"You thinkin' about leavin'?" Kyo asked, showing up in Tohru's doorway, leaning on the frame.

"Ah! What is it with cats and sneaking up on people?" I clutched my chest as my heartbeat returned to normal.

Kyo rolled his eyes. "Are you leaving before Chika comes back?" he asked.

I chuckled. "She never left." When he titled his head to the side in confusion, I pointed toward the roof. Knowing my sister, she was sulking on the rooftops. Whenever she got into one of her modes, she always escaped to the highest place she could climb to. Lucky for me, she always managed to stay close enough for me to find her when she was ready to talk.

He looked out the window and I saw a rather fluffy tail swing down and smack him in the face. "What the hell!" he said, jumping back from the tail.

I laughed. "That's my sister's way of saying, 'Come up here and I'll knock you on your ass.' Better just leave her till she's ready to come down."

Kyo nodded. "You know, you and Chika are welcome to stay an extra night. That way, you don't have to explain it to your dad." He said, starting to leave Tohru's room. "Tohru asked Shigure and he said you could."

"When did she have time to do that?" I asked. "Was she whispering to him during Chika's story, because no way she could have with Ayame in the room."

"Hey!" I got up and chased after him. I just caught him as he was headed for the stairs.

"What?" he asked

"So..." I started fiddling with a lock of my hair, a nervous habit Chika and I shared. "What do you think about all this?"

Kyo shrugged. "Once you've been in this family, nothing surprises us for long." He said.

"So, you're cool with my sister being a jungle cat?"

"You cool with me being a cat?" he asked. "And Yuki being the rat?"

Now I was really laughing. "Are you kidding? Compared to sharing a room with a 78 pound leopard, a rat and an alley cat are a breeze." Kyo smiled and even laughed with me. After a minute we both caught our breaths before I began to speak again. "But seriously, it's nice to know there are others out there who know what we've been through. Though, I'm sure none of you had to deal with all the hellfire drama my sister and I went through."

"Hellfire drama?" Kyo asked, suddenly getting serious. "You have no idea…"

"Oh please," I said sarcastically. "You wanna swap backstories, then you better be ready to..."

"Well, I was wondering… Do you really not like your brother?" The sound of Tohru's voice made me pause. I guess I had been upstairs longer than I'd thought if Tohru and Ayame were back already. Both Kyo and I stopped and watched from our place on the stairs. There was Tohru but she was by hersef. Odd. Even more strange was the position of her hands on her body. "I mean, I know it's not really any of my business. I was just curious."

"I wouldn't say I dislike him," Yuki answered. "He's just a little too much for me sometimes."

"Well if that's all, then we can overcome it!"

"I will do all in my power to match you halfway." Ayame's snake form crept out of Tohru's shirt collar. "My brother!"

The shock caused Kyo to fall over, and the idiot toppled right on top of me. "Kyo, move your big butt! I'm being crushed."

Kyo turned a vibrant shade of red and got off quickly, like I was on fire or covered in sickness. "Ah, welcome back you two," Shigure said pleasantly. Apparently he had entered the room while Kyo had been crushing me. As I looked up, I saw Yuki was trying to beat Aya while he was in snake form. He finally managed to slither over to Shigure as Tohru tried her best to calm Yuki down.

"Shigure, have you picked out a place for me to sleep tonight?" Ayame asked.

"Oh, you're staying over?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(Chika's POV)

Apparently Ayame was staying the evening as well as Akahana and I. Haru also asked if he could stay, claiming that he couldn't find his way back to the Sohma house in the dark. "Oh boy… where will everyone sleep?..." Shigure sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Can I offer a suggestion?" I began and Shigure nodded. "Kyo or Yuki can crash together with Haru, and Ayame can share with Shigure." I offered, perking up as the sound of Tohru and Akahana getting into the kitchen.

"That would work… very well actually… but, where will you sleep Chika?" he asked, giving her a strange look.

I stilled. "I'll be on the roof or out in the woods until I change. Then…" I flicked my ears in thought. "I'll find somewhere to sleep."

"Dinner is served." Tohru announced, emerging from the kitchen with Akahana right behind her.

It was just a traditional Japanese dinner except for what Akahana placed in front of me. It was a plate of still bleeding meat. I bolted to my feet, a loud purr starting in my throat, at the sight of the meat. "Take it outside Chika." Akahana said calmly.

I flicked my tail but grabbed the plate and carried it out to the door. I sound of footsteps followed me and Haru opened the door for me. I purred my thanks and stepped outside, Haru closing the door behind me. I paced away, set the plate down and ate the meat quickly. I placed the plate on the doorstep before wandering into the night, my eyes glowing faintly. The forest was beautiful out in this night. I wandered through the trees, coming across a large lake with a small waterfall. The moonlight glistened off the still and rippling water. I came and sat on the shore.

I stayed there and waited for the change back. It was always more uncomfortable changing back than changing into this. I think it's because when I change into this, my heart is racing and adrenaline is pumping through me. However, sitting still, the changes in my body were far stranger. While changing, I felt everything morph back in to place far more than when I became. The strangest part was losing my thick pelt and becoming naked. I was still sitting by the lake shore when I was fully human again.

I had lost my braid in the transformation so, as I stood and started back to Shigure's house, I used my extremely long hair to cover myself. I reached the treeline and saw Haru sitting on the steps. He was dozing lightly against a wooden pillar of the house. He must have heard me coming since he woke up and blinked multiple times. Haru approached me, taking off his long jacket and placing it on my shoulders. He took my hand and led me into the house. All was quiet and dark as we entered. I yawned as Haru walked by me and lay down on the couch. I found my pajamas laid out for me and quickly changed into them before going to Haru's side. He held out his arms and I lay beside him, him covering me with a blanket and we both fell asleep.

I awoke the next morning, rather early and slipped from Haru's arms. He was sound asleep when I stood. Smiling lightly, I headed into the kitchen. There was only one thing I cooked well and that was what Dad called 'American Breakfast'. I had taught myself that rather well, especially since I like to eat it for lunch. Herbal scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, oranges and waffles. I usually only get the cooking itch after transforming.

The sound of my cooking must have woken some other people because I heard footsteps from the upstairs. "Is… Chika making breakfast?" Kyo asked, rather loudly.

I swung around with a spatula in my hand and pointed it at him. "Sh. I'm still asleep." I warned him before turning my attention back to the eggs.

He slunk away and I served breakfast. With everyone happily eating, I sighed. Maybe I had finally made some friends for life.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(Akahana's POV)

Once Chika was outside, I sat down and joined everyone for dinner. The conversation was light, though the sleeping arrangements were being argued over. Both Kyo and Yuki refused to sleep in the same room, and Ayame and Shigure were giving each other looks. I noticed these two had a very odd relationship. If they weren't both straight, I'd swear they'd be a couple. Tohru and I just laughed at the boys. Later, once the dishes were done, everyone decided to head for bed. I grabbed my clothes and quickly changed in the bathroom when I returned to the room, I grabbed Chika's nightclothes and headed back downstairs. As I entered the living room, I nearly ran into Haru. He was staring at the door looking out into the woods.

Feeling one of my rare moments of mischief, I leaned over and whispered in his ear. "You know, Haru, Chika may change back before the night is over. If you want, you could wait up for her." Despite his placid features, I felt Haru's emotions leap with excitement, as he nodded his head. I just chuckled. He could be so adorable at times, even though we were the same age. "Okay, then I'll just lay these here for Chika."

As I laid out her nightclothes on the couch, Haru walked out the door. I guess he was going to wait for Chika on the porch. I smiled. Though I wasn't too thrilled about the state my sister would be in on her return, I trusted Haru to be a gentleman. It seemed his other personality was dormant, so I knew he wouldn't try anything.

I started to head back when I bumped into something. "Oh sorry-" but when I looked up there was no one there.

"Umm, down here, Miss Ohayashi." I looked down and saw a small gray rat in a pile of clothes.

"Yuki, is that you?"

The rat nodded his head and I felt my eyes go wide. I just was so…surprised.

"Miss Ohayashi, please don't be alarmed," Yuki quickly assured me.

"It's just I, wow. I guess I just didn't expect to be so…"

"I know. Most people who see me run away," Yuki said sadly.

"… Cute." Yuki turned his dark purple eyes toward me in surprise. I guess he had never heard that reaction before. Actually, the way he looked at made him all the more adorable, and the small blush I could see wasn't helping either. I bent down on my hands and knees so I could talk with him at his level.

"I mean it, Yuki. You really are cute like this, though I guess that's not something I guy wants to hear."

"Y-You're really okay with this?" he asked.

"Yuki, my sister turns in a leopard whenever her adrenaline spikes, and I saw your brother as a snake earlier," I joked. "Trust me, this is not a problem."

"I guess if you had found out earlier, you might have thought differently," he said.

I shook my head. Then, being a little daring, I picked Yuki up in my hands. "Yuki, even if you transformed before I found out about the curse, I wouldn't have been afraid. Surprised, yes but definitely not afraid. Let me guess, Tohru had a slightly different reaction, am I right?"

"Well, she did panic a little until Shigure explained the curse to her." He shuffled his feet and looked down. I noticed his gaze differed to my wrist, and I saw my scars were showing again.

I sighed. "Guess now you know why Chika and I were teased." He nodded. I decided we needed to move this conversation. I got up and walked over to the couch. Once I sat down, I placed Yuki on my thigh. He waited patiently.

"Truth is I lied about not remembering the incident. I just couldn't tell you the whole story because of the curse. The kids who attacked were what you would label as the 'Rulers of the School.' before Chika got teased because she had to have doctor's notes to get out of gym. With her competitive streak, her adrenaline levels would spike and cause her to transform. One day behind the school she insisted on doing the mile run. I tried to stop her, but she insisted. So I timed her. Halfway through the run she shifted, and that's when those kids saw us.

"News travels fast in a small town, and all the students knew. Somehow Mom managed to keep it quiet from our Dad, some story she made up, but that didn't stop the taunting. The day it happened, I had actually overheard one of the girls say her boyfriend was going to show my sister what happens to freaks. That's why I sent Chika home with the rest of the students. I knew they wouldn't stop till they had her, so I decided to take her place. The insults, the beatings; I bore them all even to the point where I knew they would leave me to die. But I was okay with it because that would mean Chika would be safe."

"Miss Ohayashi…"

I held my finger to my lips and winked at him. "This is our little secret, okay? Chika can't know about it."

Yuki just continued to stare at me. "I just, I can't believe you did that."

"I had to," I told him. "It's my job as the older sister to look out for her. But for me, it was more than that. Chika is more than my sister: she the best friend I could ask for. After the attack, Chika wouldn't come near me for five months. It was the first time I ever felt truly alone."

"You felt like your sister had abandoned you. You wanted to reach out to her, ask her for help. And she left you to deal with the pain on your own." I was surprised by Yuki's statement. He had no idea how true his words were. Then I saw in his eyes he was speaking more about himself then me. I felt the tears burn behind my eyes.

He looked up at me with big round eyes. "But then you realize that it wasn't really true. It's just, you don't understand how she was feeling."

I shook my head. "That's where you and I differ. I knew what she felt because I can feel what she feels. I understood she hated herself for not being by my side, but she felt she couldn't face me. She thought it was her fault, that if she had stayed then she could have done something. Every time she saw my scars she felt that way, which is why I started to cover them up. It wasn't because I was ashamed. It was because I was proud of them. My scars are a reminder to me that I will do whatever it takes to protect my sister. And when she's ready to accept that, then I will be able to show my scars."

Yuki though it over for a moment, but I could sense the wall he had built up was beginning to crack. I smiled. Picking him up in my hands again, I lifted him up and placed a kiss on his forehead. I blushed and looked at me as I looked back at him.

"When you feel ready, try having a talk with your brother," I encouraged him, placing him on the other side of the couch. "Ayame may not be very good at showing it, but he really is trying to be a better brother to you. Just, try and be as open with him as he is with you, okay?"

"I promise I'll try."

I closed my eyes and smiled. But then I heard a familiar sound and when I opened my eyes Yuki had returned to his human form…and was naked. My face became hot and I quickly looked away. Normally whenever Chika changed back, she'd carry her clothes on her hind leg, or hide until Mom or I could place them where she could quickly grab them. I guess talking with Yuki made me forget her would be lacking clothes when he transformed too. I waited as he slipped back into his clothes.

He lightly tapped me on the shoulder, telling me he was decent. I turned and gave him a weak smile.

"Sorry about that," he apologized.

"Don't worry about it," I laughed nervously. We bid each other goodnight, but I let Yuki walk upstairs first. The awkward turtle was still in the room, so I waited for my frantic heartbeat to return to normal. When I was sure I was good, I decided to head to bed. I walked back upstairs to see Ayame hopelessly pleading outside Yuki's door. I guess Shigure kicked him out, and now Yuki was denying him as well. Well, always tomorrow. I smiled and bid him goodnight as I entered Tohru's room. Though I was surprised when I saw Tohru sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Oh, Tohru, I thought you'd be asleep."

Tohru smiled. "Oh, I couldn't sleep just yet. So much happened today. I guess I'm still trying to process it all."

"Yeah," I agreed. "Finding out about another family curse, and learning Yuki has an older brother would be a lot on your plate."

"Well, not only that, but when I was out with Ayame, he told me about him and Yuki. I wish they could get along better. Ayame cares so much about his brother."

"I know. Yuki and I just had a talk. He seems willing to try, but they have a long way to go. Ayame may be flamboyant and brash, but he has a good heart. He just doesn't know how to show it." Maybe if Tohru and I played our cards right, we could help the two brothers out.

"Hey, Akahana, can I ask you something?" Tohru asked.

"Sure."

"Well…can you, you know…turn into an animal too?"

I smiled and sat down next to her on the bed. "No, the curse only passes to one child. While technically the first born in our family inherits the curse, Chika was born at the time the curse is passed on. Had I not been born early, I would be the leopard instead of her."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense," Tohru said.

"But that doesn't mean the curse didn't affect me as well," I explained, pointing to my hair and eyes. "You see, there have never been twins born into our family before. That comes from our dad's side of the family. Because of that, I have a very strong sense of those around me. When our parents noticed it, they first blamed it on the twin telepathy theory. Then when it became clear I could sense other people, not just Chika, Dad thought it was because his great grandmother was a very powerful empath. Mom figured that with that trait combined with the curse, my empathic ability was amplified beyond what my grandmother could do. I guess that's why I could feel so comfortable around the Sohmas. I could sense the burden of their family's curse, because it was the same burden Chika and I had to carry."

I smiled at her. "And you know what, I'm really glad we met you too. It feels great about being able to talk to someone about it."

"Why can't you talk to your dad about it?" Tohru asked. "I know Chika said you guys never told him, but should he know about the curse as well?"

"Funny you asked," I said. "I always wanted to tell Dad about the curse, but my mom never let me. Even after the incident in India, my dad never knew the truth. She had to make Chika and I swear we'd never tell him. I never knew why, but I think it has to do with the leopard and the warrior. She had to leave after breaking her promise, but I always wondered how our family continued unless the warrior knew the truth after their child was born. After Mom died, I've been struggling whether to tell him the truth. But then I think about the leopard. Maybe telling him would mean Chika and I would have to leave our dad forever."

Tohru was silent for a moment. Then she looked up and smiled. "I think your Mom was right. She didn't tell your dad because she didn't want him to be alone. But I know it must be hard not telling him. I feel bad I can't tell Uo and Hana about the Sohmas, but I made a promise to keep their secret. And Mom always says you should never break a promise that you can keep."

"I think our moms would've gotten along really well," I said.

"Me too." Tohru yawned and then took a glance at her clock. "Wow, it's really late. Guess we better get to bed if we don't want to be late for school tomorrow."

"Yea, you're right."

I turned off the light and then Tohru and I settled down in her bed. Before I feel asleep, my thoughts turned to thinking of what life might have been like had I known Tohru back then. I smiled. Yep, our moms would defiantly have been great friends.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(Chika's POV)

A few days had passed since our little adventure with the Sohmas and we were back in school. Just as lunch started was when it happened. I guess my temporary tattoo had been seen by one of the girls in gym and she had flipped out. Now, everyone was giving me strange looks. "Why is everyone looking at you weird Chika?" Momiji as we were walking with Haru to the lunch room.

"Oh, one of the girls in gym saw my temporary tattoo and apparently blabbed to everyone." I said with a scowl at one group of girls.

"Why? What was it a tattoo of?" Momiji asked and I could see Haru's interest being peaked.

"Aka drew a fierce leopard climbing up my back. It's rather large and rather noticeable." I explained, reaching behind my head to touch my shoulder.

"Whether it is noticeable or not Chika Ohayashi, it is still against the dress code." A nasily voice said from down the hall.

All of us stopped and I saw Haru visibly tense from anger. "Not you again." He said, a snark creeping into his voice.

I looked at the guy intently. "Oh! You're the class president and the guy Haru was beating up when I ran into him my first day." I said, snapping my fingers at the realization.

Takai fixed his glasses. "Indeed I was Chika Ohayashi." He said, momentarily giving Haru a weary look before turning his attention back to me. "I have heard from a student in you class that you have a large, gaudy tattoo on your body."

"Gaudy? Look, Four-Eyes is it? My sister drew it on me. It's a temporary. That means it'll go away eventually. Everyone just needs to take a pill and calm down." I said, my eyes hardening at the guy.

"That is beside the point. If it is temporary, then you should have washed it thoroughly off and it should be gone by now." Takai said, fixing his glasses again. "It only adds to the fact that your hair is beyond regulation length, clearly is unnatural in color and rather extravagant. Then, there are your eyes."

I raised an eyebrow. The tattoo I could handle, my hair was acceptable but if he were going to come after my eyes, my mother's eyes, shit was gonna go down. "What's going on?" I heard Kyo's voice from behind us as he, Yuki, Tohru and Akahana approached.

"Takai is yelling at Chika about her temporary tattoo, her hair and her eyes." Momiji said calmly.

"Yes. I have already addressed her temporary tattoo, her falsely colored hair and I will now address her clearly contacted eyes." Takai said, starting to glare at me.

"Listen you—" I started to say but was cut off by Haru's fist colliding with Takai's face.

"Do you enjoy attacking other people?" Haru asked, punching Takai more. I was stunned. I had only seen him beating Takai up once before but Haru had otherwise been very docile. I just stared and my heart started pounding faster. He was defending me.

"Attack me all you want but leave Chika alone!" Haru yelled, landing one last punch on Takai before I stepped in.

I caught his fist with my hand, angling my body between him and Takai. "I think he's had enough." I said softly, looking into his eyes.

He immediately relaxed before taking my wrist with his other hand and shoving me against the hallway wall. I let him, already struggling to keep control over the leopard. Our eyes locked for a moment before he smirked and kissed me hard and fully on the lips. "Umpf!" I said before relaxing into the kiss.

He was suddenly pulled off me by Kyo and Yuki. "Catch ya later Chika Babe!" he called, giving me a suggestive wink.

"Knock it off Black Haru!" Kyo shouted, punching him as he was dragged away.

"Chika, are you alright?" Tohru asked, getting very concerned over the fact I had yet to get off the wall.

"Hey Tohru, didn't you say the Sohmas couldn't get close to the opposite gender or they would shift?" Akahana asked. "After that little episode, I'd think... well, you know."

"Oh yeah…" Tohru said, her voice drifting off into thought. "Maybe it's because Chika is similar to them curse-wise that she's immune to it. Opposite genders within the Zodiac don't cause a shifting if they come into contact." She explained.

"Hmm... Interesting." Akahana said, delving into thought.

Blinking rapidly, I slowly regained my feet and stealthily approached the quivering Takai. I mere looked at him before smashing my book bag into his face and sashaying away. Momiji followed me as did Akahana and Tohru. I followed the scent of Haru down the hall and outside. Haru had calmed down, seeing as his expression was plain again. I walked right passed Yuki and Kyo to slap him hard. "They hell Haru?!" I shouted at him. "I can take care of my damn self!"

He remained still but his eyes shifted to mine. I exhaled slowly. I touched his opposite chin and brought his face to mine and gently kissed him. He relaxed into it, bringing his hands up to my head and neck while mine remained cupping his chin and tangling in his hair. I heard a couple people gasp but I didn't care right now. I pulled back slowly as Haru rested his forehead against mine. There was a gentle smile on his face as there was a large one on mine.

He pulled his head away, looked over my shoulders before taking my hand and walking us to the lunch room. "Haru's got a girlfriend! Haru's got a girlfriend!" I heard Momiji chanting as we walked away.

"Am I really your girlfriend?" I asked him softly.

He shrugged. "If I can be your boyfriend." He said, squeezing my hand.

I smiled and brought his hand to rest on my shoulders. He smiled lightly and kissed my temple as we sat. The others joined us and we ate lunch regularly but Haru kept a hand or a finger on my person at all times. Everyone seemed cool with Haru and I being a couple. Lunch ended and we headed back to class but a teacher stopped me and Akahana. "Ms. Ohayashi and Ms. Ohayashi," he said, recognizing us as the twins. "You are requested to the office at once."

I started but calmed myself. "What about?" Akahana asked.

"I don't really know. Just that you two are to come to the office at once." The teacher said, gesturing us to start following him.

I nodded and kissed Haru's cheek before starting to walk with the teacher and my sister. We reached the office and, as it opened, I tensed. _That scent! It… it couldn't be…_ "Grandma!" Akahana cheered as she ran and embraced an elderly woman.

Grandmother Kaneko hugged Akahana with a gentle smile on her wrinkled face. She was a short lady, even by our families standard but what she lacked in size, she made up for in temper. She was Mom's mother and had the same facial features of all the women of the Kaneko family. Mom always joked that she was where my temper came from and that made me furious. I hated this woman. "Grandmother." I greeted coldly, keeping a hard look on my face.

Grandmother Kaneko ignored me and dotted on Akahana. "Oh my darling granddaughter! How you have grown. So beautiful, just like your mother." She said, making sure to give me a stabbing look at 'mother'.

"T-Thank you, Grandmother," Akahana replied politely, albeit nervously.

"Chika, you are looking healthy as well." Grandmother Kaneko said coldly, locking eyes with me.

"Glad you noticed." I said equally as cold, not back down from her gaze. "If you'll excuse me, I don't feel very well."

"Are you alright Chika?" Akahana asked, coming to my side to touch my arm.

"I will be… something in here is making me sick." I replied, not removing my eyes from Grandmother Kaneko before I turned sharp and marched off, not looking back.

I entered my classroom and slipped into my desk, not meeting Haru's eyes as he looked for mine. My mind was swimming with memories of that vile woman, I couldn't even focus. Looking down at my blank note paper, I snatched up my black pen and started writing. Where Akahana was gifted in art and cooking, I had always been good with written word. The words flowed through my pen onto the paper. I was blinded until I pulled my head back to see what I had just written. '_WORTHLESS'_

I slammed my notebook shut, startling the entire class. I was breathing hard and was losing sight. "Chika, are you alright?" Haru asked and I violently shook my head.

"Ms. Ohayashi?" the teacher asked as Haru left his seat to come to my side and place his arm around my shoulders.

"Sir, she isn't feeling very well. May I take her to the nurse?" Haru asked.

The teacher nodded and Haru guided me out of the classroom. He didn't lead me to the nurse but took me outside. "Breathe." He said as I inhaled the fresh air.

I calmed down before sitting on the sidewalk. Haru sat next to me. "You can tell me you know." He said, wrapping an arm around my wait and holding me against his side.

I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed. "If I do, you can never tell Akahana. Mom made me promise that she would never know. So promise me that you won't tell her."

"I promise." He said softly.

"It all started when Grandmother found out Mom had had twins…" I began before slipping into the memory.

_I had never met Grandmother Kaneko before I was 7 years old. But, while we were ported in Egypt, she hopped on a plane and flew out to meet us. It had been Dad's idea but Mom had been really mad. "You knew I didn't want my mother to see us or our children!" she had yelled at him._

"_I don't understand Namer! What's wrong with a grandmother seeing her granddaughters?" Dad had yelled back._

"_Nothing is wrong with it Daiki as long as it isn't my mother!" Mom had yelled back._

_I was so excited to meet her and Akahana was too. Mom and Dad had taken us to the airport in Cairo to meet her plane. That's when I first met her. She really did look like an older version of Mom but, even before she spoke, I knew she was nothing like Mom. She didn't say anything until we took her back to the port apartment. Dad had to step out and Mom put Akahana and I down for a nap. I could hear them talking about something so I got up and listened at the door._

"_I won't do that to my children Mother!" Mom whispered yelled._

"_It is for the best Namer. If you don't want to do it, then tell me and I will handle it." Grandmother Kaneko replied calmly. "If you had called me when they were born, it wouldn't be as hard as it is appearing to be now, 7 years later."_

"_No! I won't let you destroy my family!" Mom had yelled, waking Akahana._

_I wouldn't find out until… until Akahana ended up in the hospital what Grandmother Kaneko and Mom had been arguing about. "This would have never happened if you had dealt with the creature when you had it!" Grandmother Kaneko shouted at Mom._

"_This is not Chika's fault!" Mom yelled back._

"_I beg to differ young lady!" Grandmother Kaneko started screaming. "If she had been dealt with accordingly and promptly, none of this would have happened! It is ALL Chika's fault!"_

"_She didn't choose to be born what she is!" Mom screamed back. "And how dare you accuse my daughter! How dare you!"_

_Grandmother Kaneko fell silent and her eyes, so much colder than my Mom's, narrowed as she said. "Notice how this never happened to you or anyone else in our family. You know why? Because we dealt with the problem as soon as it was born!"_

"_What the hell are you shouting about?!" I yelled, going to stand next to Mom. "We are in a hospital for goodness' sake."_

_Grandmother Kaneko fell silent before calmly bidding us a good day and left. "What was all that about Mom?" I asked quietly, seeing as she was visibly shaken._

"_Nothing to worry about Chika." She replied, trying to brush it off._

"_Mom, I'm 14 now. Please stop treating me like a child." I said._

_She stopped. "I suppose you're right Chika… But, you have to promise not to tell Akahana. Promise me." She said, taking my hand and leading me to the waiting room._

_I promised and then Mom told me the truth. "The story, about how the curse was inflicted on our family… there's a part I've never told you two. It's what happened after the leopard was turned back into a leopard and her husband left with her children._

"_You see Chika, I'm not an only child. Twins are very common in our line, starting all the way back in the story. The leopard had twin girls, one carrying the curse and the other a normal child. Before the man left with his children, the leopard returned to see them one last time. Not wishing her curse to be on her children, she found which child had the curse and … killed it." Mom explained and I froze._

"_Now, everyone of that line, whenever they've had twin girls and one has the curse… the cursed daughter was killed to prevent her from bringing the curse to everyone. I had a sister and so did Grandmother Kaneko and her mother before her and so on." She finished._

"_You were supposed to kill me?" I asked quietly, dreading the answer I already knew._

_Mom nodded. "But as I held you, I knew that I loved you so much Chika. I could never kill you."_

_But I killed her. We had argued over Akahana and what had happened to her and I had ran out. She had come after me. It was a night and it was raining and Mom was in all black. I darted across the street and she followed me. "Chika—" she had called just as a truck hit her._

_It was after the funeral that Grandmother Kaneko really dug into me. She had pulled me aside and talked to me quickly and quietly. "You're the reason for everything bad happening to your family. You should be ashamed of yourself, you worthless leopard."_

"Don't you see Haru? I was never supposed to exist!" I said, burying my head into his shirt. "If I hadn't been born, Akahana would have not been hurt and Mom would still be alive! … it's all my fault…"

He held me against his chest. "Your mom was right." He said, making me pause. "You didn't choose to be born this way… neither did we but we have a curse and we have to deal with it. But, no matter what anyone says to you, listen to me now."

I was pushed back and he locked eyes with me. "Nothing that's happened to Akahana or your mom is your fault. It is not your fault."

I started to protest but he pressed his lips against mine. "It's not your fault. Say it." He ordered softly.

"It's not my fault…" I said quietly.

"Say it again." He demanded, gently squeezing my shoulders.

"I-it's not my fault!" I cried, throwing myself into his arms. And I cried.

I cried.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

(Chika's POV)

After Grandmother Kaneko came to visit Akahana and I at school, Dad told us some startling news that evening. "Girls, Grandmother Kaneko is going to be moving in with us." He said as we sat at the dinner table.

I stilled, food halfway in my mouth. "What?" I asked slowly, starting to feel tense.

"It's been hard on all of us since Mom died. Her living with us will be easier for everyone since there will be someone for you girls to come home to." He explained calmly.

I set my utensil down and stood. "Chika, you have not been excused." He yelled after me, making me stop in the doorway.

"Dad, you know I can't stand her." I said, turning back around to face him.

"She is still your grandmother Chika. That alone earns her some respect from you." He said, standing as well.

"Respect?... when has she ever respected me?!" I shouted, refusing to stay and talk about it anymore.

"Chika!" he called after me but I slammed my bedroom door, successfully silencing him.

I knew he would come after me so I pulled on the closest jacket and slipped out the window of our apartment. I scaled up the fire escape and sat on the edge of the building's roof. Dad would never find me up here. The gentle brush of fur touched my cheek and I glanced down at the jacket I had grabbed. It was Haru's from the other day at school. He had wrapped it around me after school and kissed my forehead. "I can't let my favorite girl go without having something of mine to keep her warm." He had said, running his hand down my cheek before walking off.

I pulled it closer to me and looked at the waning moon. I heard the rooftop door opening and Akahana came up behind me and kneeled down. "Dad's gone off to work." She said, touching my shoulder.

I nodded. "Look, Chika. I know you hate Grandma Kaneko, I don't know why but you do. You know that you can talk to me about anything, right? And Dad is trying to do what's best for us." She said, rubbing my arm.

I bowed my head. How I wished I really could talk to her about everything but I couldn't. That was one promise I wouldn't break. "Dad doesn't know us like he used to… well, me anyways. He always favored you." I said, looking over at her.

She smiled. "Just like Mom favored you." She said, gently punching my arm.

We laughed together before Akahana stood up. "Come on down and I'll get you some apple pie." She said, offering me her hand.

I looked up at her, putting on my kitten eyes. "The one with cinnamon and flaky crust?" I asked softly.

"The one with cinnamon and flaky crust." She said with a light laugh and I took her hand.

We walked back down, into our apartment and ate some pie. We told some jokes, exchanged stories on tormenting Kyo, and I decided to grill Akahana about Yuki. "So… how's Yuki?" I asked, stressing certain vowels to convey the hinting in my question.

"Fine." She was hiding something. Akahana never answered in such small words.

"Come on now Aka. Don't be so coy. Tell baby sister." I said, noting that she was playing with a piece of apple.

"There's nothing to tell," she insisted. "If anyone should be talking, it should be about you and Haru." She looked up and gave me a wink.

I blushed lightly would not be deterred. "Oh Haru? Yes, we are now a thing. But, seriously Aka, baby sister being in a relationship before you? Don't make me resort to blackmail. Just tell me if you like him or not. And I mean _like_ him like him." I said, answering her question and refocusing it back to her.

She chuckled. "Yes, it is adorable to see my baby sister with her first boyfriend. Makes me smile, just thinking about it. So, when do you plan on bringing that boy over to meet dear old Dad?"

"You brat! Quite redirecting on me!" I laughed. "And I really don't know. Dad never took us, especially you, having a boy hanging around very well. Now, answer my question or else I'll tell Yuki about Ting-Ting whom you still sleep with."

"So what if he knows? Yuki already knows I thinks he's adorable as a rat." She said, smirking lightly at my struggle.

"Curses! Foiled again…" I said, dramatically. "Well fine then, don't answer. See if I care… I'll just have to make up my own assumptions about you two."

"Whatever makes you happy, Chi-Chi." She smiled smugly and returned to eating her pie. "By the way, I think Haru might be interested to know about your little bed time companion. What was it you called that little thing? Mrs. Frufru Floppity?"

I stared at her. "You leave Frufru alone!" I shouted, throwing my glass of water at her, shrieking and laughing as I ran away when she snatched up her glass. She ran after me and managed to pin me to a wall, dumping her icy water right down my spine.

"Ha! See what happens when you disrespect your big sister!" she laughed.

We fell to the floor in laughter when Dad came back in. He gave us a strange look but just shook his head, "O.K. what's going?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing…" Aka said. but I caught the coy look in her eye, and before I could stop her, she pointed at me and shouted (in a Momji-type voice?), "Chi-Chi has a boyfriend! Chi-Chi has a boyfriend!"

My life was over. "Oh O.K." he said and I thought that maybe he hadn't really heard her but… "WHAT?"

Again, my life was over. Akahana started to walk away while he asked, "What is she talking about?" he asked but I over ran him.

"At least I'm not dating a guy a year older than me!" I said and Dad grabbed Akahana's collar.

"Come back here." He said, dragging her back.

"Dad, it's not what you think," she said way too calmly. But I wasn't falling for the act.

"That's what they all say." I whispered into his ear. "Note her eyes and the fact that she was playing with an apple piece earlier."

Now, with his attention back on Akahana, I attempted to sneak away but she said, rather loudly, "Dad, Yuki and I are friends, plus he is in love with another girl from our class. Besides, I wasn't the one who let herself get pinned to a wall and tongued in the cafeteria, and get caught smackin' lip in the courtyard."

Again, my life was over. Dad grabbed my collar again, making me dig my nails into the wall. "Get back here. You, bed. You, chair." He said, pointing Akahana to bed and me to the chair.

She gave me an impish smile and I glared.

XXXX

"For your information, we did not tongue." I said sharply as I entered our room.

"Could've fooled me," Akahana said, making me roll my eyes.

"So, about Yuki." I began but she gave me a suspicious look. "No, no, I'm done talking about you and him… for now… but, who is he in love with? The other girl in your class?"

"Tohru, who else?" Akahana chuckled.

I stilled and thought about it. "Wow… I can see it… kinda… I didn't think he went for the slightly air-headed types." I said, pondering it a little bit.

"Chika!" she said, smacking me with a pillow, making me laugh.

I smiled, kissed her temple, and snatched up my old stuffed horse Frufru on my bed. It had been a gift from Mom while we were in Paris. She felt bad since Akahana had gotten a stuffed rat (Ting-Ting) in China and I didn't get anything. So, she got me a yellow horse like the one in Disney's _Atristocats_ while we were in Paris, France. I bid Akahana a good night before crawling under my covers. I faced the wall until her reading light turned off. Flipping over, I watched her sleep for a moment. She was cuddling with her stuffed rat and had a peaceful look on her face. I smiled lightly before letting sleep take me.

I awoke the next morning to voices outside our bedroom. Akahana had long been awake before me and I heard her talking to someone. I crawled out of bed, stretched and slipped on my slippers before leaving. Her scent smacked me in the face and I growled low in my throat. I had almost forgotten that Grandmother Kaneko was moving in with us. I entered the kitchen and saw Akahana sitting at the table, a beautiful, traditional breakfast laid out before her. She looked up at me and I sighed. Grandmother Kaneko made breakfast for her, not me. "Cold cereal it is." I said, shuffling to the cabinets.

"Good morning Chi-Chi." She said, starting to eat cautiously.

"Don't say it's a fine morning out I'll shoot you." I muttered as I pulled a bowl down and poured some Cheerios.

I heard shuffling coming from our guest bedroom and her scent got stronger that it was almost overwhelming. "Oh Chika. You're awake." She said, giving me a sharp look.

"Yup. I live to see another day." I said, pouring some milk into my bowl and grabbing a spoon. "I'll eat on the roof. Clean air up there." I said, grabbing Haru's coat and leaving our apartment.

I did eat on the roof, trying to collect myself before returning to our home. I quickly did my morning routine and got dressed for school before, once again, donning Haru's coat and grabbing my book bag. "I'm out." I called, heading towards the door, slipping from my slippers into my shoes.

"Chika—" Akahana started to say but I had ducked out.

I walked the long route to school, avoiding people and taking back roads. I swung into a grocery store and grabbed a small lunch before heading off to school. I skated into the classroom just as the final bell rang. I sat down into my desk and unpacked my supplies. I felt someone pull the edge of my braid and I turned to see Haru looking at me. I smiled and took his hand, giving it a squeeze. We didn't get to talk until the first break.

"Where were you? Aka-chan was worried about you this morning." Momiji asked, swiveling around to grab my hand.

"Oh I just had a rough morning. I'm alright though." I said with a smile.

Momiji nodded and smiled back but I could tell Haru wasn't buying my story. He gently grabbed my arm and pulled me to the back of the room. "Tell me." He said, touching my cheek.

"Grandmother Kaneko is moving in with us." I said softly and saw him stiffen slightly. "Also, Dad wants to meet you seeing as Aka let it slip about the… kiss…"

I saw him pale. "Don't worry so much. He's going to be busy moving Grandmother Kaneko in this week so we have some time to formulate a plan." I said, running a hand though his hair.

He seemed to be soothed by me touching his hair. "Did I ever tell you that I love your hair?" I asked, making him gaze at me with a look of wonder at me.

Break was over so we had to return to class.

XXXX

(Akahana's POV)

To be honest, Grandma Kaneko's attention was suffocating. I only plastered on the cheerful mask because she was my grandmother. I couldn't hate her, but that didn't mean I had to like her. And honestly, I hated the way she treated Chika. Ever since we were children, she always saw me as the angel and Chika as the devil-child. If only Chika knew just how hard I had to hold back and keep up appearances. Grandma's heart was filled with emotion I never thought I could be sensed between family. What made it worse was after Chika left. Grandma became unbearable! She instantly started hovering over me, and I swear I heard one too many curt remarks about Chika. Finally I had to say I was going to be late to class before she let me go, saying, "Oh, well, wouldn't want my smart girl to be late. Only fifteen and a year ahead of her class. Keep that up, and you may find yourself in college next year."

I forced a smile and then ran to school, and didn't stop till I was in my desk. I didn't even say hello to Tohru and the gang. I heard them converse with Haru and Momiji before the bell ran and they went to class. Apparently everyone could tell I was worried over something, and they didn't need to be empaths to tell what was wrong. All my thoughts were on Chika.

These were the times I wish I wasn't an empath. The tension, if you could even call it that, between Chika and Grandma was unbearable. The hatred was so intense, I felt as if I was the one going into Beast Mode. If only Chika and I were older, then we could have an apartment of our own and not need to live with Grandma. But Dad thought we needed someone to look out for us. When he first told us, I waited for Chika to leave so I could persuade Dad to change his mind.

"_Dad, you and I know Granny and Chika have never gotten along," I pleaded. "Please, for all our sanity, reconsider. Maybe, Granny could live close by, but it won't work under the same roof."_

"_Aka, you know once my mind's made up, there's no changing it," he retorted._

"_Mom could," I muttered, but he apparently heard me._

"_Aka, honey. That's precisely why I believe Grandmother Kaneko's presence here will be for the better. Akahana, I know you're trying, but you're fifteen. You shouldn't have to take on your mother's responsibilities. With your grandmother here, you can have more time for your friends and your studies. With your grades, you could even get a part-time job if you wanted."_

"_But Dad…"_

"_Trust me, Hummingbird. Everything will work out, you'll see," he said, riffling my hair. He always called me 'Hummingbird' and Chika 'Tygrus.' Dad always said our personalities seemed to fit those nicknames: me hovering over my flowers and other people, and Chika was always reminded Dad of his favorite poem by William Blake. I couldn't help but smile._

If only Dad could've seen how Grandma and Chika behaved. Somehow, Grandma always made it a subtle effort to keep her hatred of Chika down to a minuscule level whenever Dad was around. He never knew of the curse, so Grandma had to rational excuses as to why she held such a deep hatred for my sister. All she could get away with was Chika's temper and her brash behavior, while doting nonstop on me for good grades and talents in art, cooking, and gardening.

When the bell rang for the first break, I dropped my head to my desk. I just wanted high school to breeze by so I could move out and get an apartment for Chika and I. One that was far, far, far away from Grandma.

"Ms. Ohayashi, are you alright?" I turned my head to see Yuki peering down at me. Everyone else had left, so we were the only ones in class.

"Nothing to worry about. Just a little tension in the Ohayashi house this morning." I smiled and stood up. I had enough on my plate, so I didn't want to bother Yuki with it. It was a family problem that I needed to solve. "So, we meeting up with the others?" just then the bell rang, ending the break period. "Oops! Guess that's I no, huh?"

I laughed and sat back down as the students piled in. I knew Yuki didn't buy it my 'I'm just fine' speech, but he wasn't going to press me for answers. For now, I needed to focus on what the lesson for today. I could deal with the drama after school.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

(Chika's POV)

We lived with the tension growing in our house for about a month. Dad kept asking when Haru was coming over and I kept making excuses but I was running out of ideas and he was running out of patience. Grandmother Kaneko continued to make my life horrible. She doted on Akahana and played the part of loving grandma whenever Dad was around. Luckily, we hadn't been left alone together. I was already struggling with not trying to kill her when Akahana and Dad were around; I feared what I would do is we ever were left alone.

I jogged down the hall, playing tag with Momiji before class when I happened upon Haru. He was leaning against a wall, talking to Yuki about something when I came alongside him. "Sup guys?" I asked, taking Haru's hand.

"Hello Ms. Ohayashi," Yuki said.

"Ms. Ohayashi is my sister." I said, smiling. "Just call me Chika… or Ms. Chika if you must. Listen, Haru. Some brat, my sister, told my dad that you and are a thing and he wants to meet you over dinner at our apartment." I said, looking up at Haru.

"O.K. Can I come by tonight?" he asked. "I'll walk you home after school and just hang out 'til dinner."

"Oh yea that would work well. I'll hunt down Aka and tell her to expect another… Oh I had better call Dad to." I said, checking things off my mental list.

I kissed his cheek before starting to track Aka. I found her in her classroom, talking with Tohru. "Aka, Haru's coming for dinner tonight." I said, entering the room.

"Okay, so now I need to change the menu," Akahana said. "Grandma wanted me to make burgers, but I think that would be insensitive to Haru."

"Lovely. Now the old hag will hate me for having a relatively vegetarian boyfriend." I muttered but smiled. "Thanks Aka. We're walking back together. Want us to pick up anything to help with dinner?"

"Hmm... just a sec. Mentally planning new menu." Her eyes were closed and her hand was pressed to her mouth. "I'll need some chicken, celery and celery salt, an onion, butter, chicken broth, and peanuts. Oh, and maybe some mango and bananas for dessert."

"Okay. We'll pick some up on the way. Thanks again Aka." I said, tugging on a lock of her hair before hurrying off to my class.

School was rather boring but necessary. I called Dad during a break and he was relieved to finally be meeting Haru. The school day ended though and soon, Haru and I were walking, hand in hand, to the market. "You know…" he began, letting me lead us through the crowd. "I think that this might be our actual first date."

I stopped, rather surprised. "Huh… Yea I guess so… Unless you count the time where you waited up for me to change back or the snogging session in the hall when we became a thing." I said, starting to walk on again.

"What's snogging?" he asked, making me chuckle.

I boldly kissed him, catching him off guard. Pulling away rather quickly, I replied, "It's like that but much longer."

He mutely nodded, no doubt trying to think on how to get me to do it again. I giggled and started off again, picking up some celery and an onion. Haru found the peanuts and the celery salt while I grabbed the butter and chicken broth. I almost lost him in the fruits section while getting some bananas and two mangoes but he waited for me to find him near the pineapples. I don't think he let go of my hand again. Getting the chicken was interesting, since we had to pass by beef to get it. Haru purposely looked anywhere but at the beef while I snagged a package of chicken. Paying the cashier, Haru carried one bag while I carried the other, still holding hands.

We walked to my family's apartment and I let us in. "We're home!" I called, kicking off my shoes and taking the bag from Haru.

"Welcome home!" Akahana called from the kitchen.

I carried the bags into the kitchen and say Grandmother Kaneko glaring at me. I inclined my head before emptying the bags for Akahana. I heard Haru take off his own shoes and walk into the kitchen. "Grandmother Kaneko, this is my boyfriend Hatsuharu Sohma. Haru, this is my maternal grandmother, Kaneko." I introduced them quickly.

Haru bowed respectfully. "It is a pleasure to meet you." He said, almost daring her to be snarky at him.

"So you're the little scoundrel that Daiki has been asking Chika to bring home." Grandmother Kaneko said with false sweetness and teasing. "About time you made an appearance you rogue."

Haru simply smiled in return. "Your hair is an interesting color." Grandmother Kaneko said, looking at his white and black hair. "Do you dye it?"

"No, it's natural." He said, running a hand through his hair.

"Hm, interesting." She said flatly.

I thought I had better save Haru from that woman soon. "Now, Granny, don't tease him," Aka joked from over the stove. "After all, Mom showed us pictures of you and said your hair was just like mine and Chika's when you were our age."

I smirked. Only Akahana could get away with saying that to her. "Haru, come help me with my homework." I said, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the kitchen.

"Well, maybe my hair was like your Akahana dear but never like Chika's. I never braided my hair." I heard Grandmother Kaneko say once I was out of sight.

Haru and I were heading into the living room when Haru grabbed me around the waist. I tensed when I felt his lips touch my neck. "Thank you for saving me." He breathed on my skin, making me shiver. "How can I repay you?" he asked, teasing me.

His hands squeezed my hips as his kissed the shell of my ear before lightly biting it. I almost moaned out loud but my hands saved me by covering my mouth. Pushing through the hazy thoughts Haru was putting in my mind, I gently smacked his hands away. "At least wait until after dinner." I said lightly with shaky words.

His eyes had darkened but slowly got light again. He smirked, kissed my forehead and sauntered into the living room. I exhaled a calming breath before following after him. He had stopped in front of Mom's little shrine and was staring at her picture. I approached him and took his hand. "Mom…" I gulped, actually looking at Mom's picture for more than a brief moment. "This is Haru… we're dating. Haru, this… this was my mother."

Haru bowed but didn't say anything. He just squeezed my hand before turning to the coffee table. We did actually work on homework until Dad showed up. "Hey-o!" he called, entering the apartment.

I gave Haru a smile and we stood up. I walked to greet Dad at the door with a quick hug. I think everyone was taken aback by that move. I hadn't initiated physical contact with Dad since Mom died. "Welcome home Dad." I said, pulling back and stepping away.

He blinked a few times and I had heard Akahana stifling a gasp. That hug was a big step for me. "Um, Dad? This is Hatsuharu Sohma… Haru, this is my father, Daiki Ohayashi." I introduced them.

Haru bowed before extending a hand to Dad. "It's nice to meet more of Chika's family." He said as Dad took and shook his hand.

"Well, Haru and I were doing homework until dinner is ready." I said, glancing at Akahana.

"Someone order Chicken and Groundnut Stew, Spicy Okra and Turnip Greens?" Akahana called, popping her head out from the kitchen.

"Food!" I called, practically running into the kitchen and setting the table.

I heard Dad chuckle. "Is she always like that with food?" Haru asked as they entered.

"Usually." Dad said, sitting at the head of the table.

After helping Akahana serve the food, I sat at Dad's left and next to Akahana while Haru sat opposite of us and Grandmother Kaneko sat at the other end of the table. We ate quietly while Dad calmly and secretively grilled Haru. Haru replied to all of his questions equally as calm. I was surprised at how relaxed everyone was at this moment. I actually smiled.

And, of course, my happiness was Grandmother Kaneko's disgust. Yet, by the grace of God, she just sat at the end of the table, silently eating her food. It almost made me nervous. Akahana and I dished up ice cream and topped them with chopped bananas and mango before drizzling chocolate syrup over everything. Everyone moved into the living room for the dessert. Haru came into the kitchen to help us dish up. "So Haru, you been behaving like a good boy?" Akahana asked smugly. "After the cafeteria incident, I as an older sister must look out for the wellbeing of my little sister, Chi-Chi."

I flushed a deep red. Haru glared lightly at her before replying, "Yes." I could tell that he was struggling to keep Black Haru under control.

"Good," Akahana smiled. She grabbed her and dad's bowls and headed to the living room. "I'd hate to her Chika traded in a horse for a cowboy."

I turned a deeper red. "It'd be an upgrade." Haru replied calmly, giving me a wink. "And a wild ride."

I slunk to the ground and tried to get myself together before facing my dad and Grandmother Kaneko. Taking a few calming breathes, I entered the living room and sat with Haru. Everyone made light conversation except for Grandmother Kaneko who just sat quietly eating her ice cream. Dinner and dessert was a great success. Everyone left Haru and I alone while we said our goodbyes. "See you tomorrow in class?" He asked softly, touching my cheek.

"For sure. Thanks for tonight." I said, covering his hand with my own.

"Anytime Kitty." He said, kissing me gently on the lips.

I smiled and kissed him back. "Later." He said, pulling away and walking out of the apartment complex.

I closed the door and walked back into the rooms. Dad must have gone outside to smoke because it was just Akahana, Grandmother Kaneko and me in the living room. I did the dishes since Akahana cooked so I would do them later. "How on earth did that fine boy take a fancy to you?" Grandmother Kaneko asked.

And so it began. "Grandmother, Haru and I—"

"I mean, I could see him being attracted to Akahana but you? Really Chika, he must be working his way up to asking Akahana out." She continued and I just stood there, letting her talk.

"Grandma!" Akahana shrieked but Grandmother Kaneko just kept going.

"What he could possibly see in you is beyond me. You are nothing… absolutely worthless… just like your mother…" she said.

"For once in your life, SHUT UP!" Akahana shouted, her fists slamming down on the table.

I was astounded and Grandmother Kaneko gapped. I watched as she rose to her feet and turned on our grandmother. I had never seen my sister so furious in her life. Her fists were clenched so tight at her sides, I could see blood dripping from where her nails bit into her palms. But it was her eyes that were the most startling. They glowed a fiery green I'd never seen before. Guess whoever said it was always the quiet ones wasn't kidding.

"Akahana, do not raise your tone with me!" Grandmother Kaneko said, her own voice growing shrill.

"Not a chance, Grams, I've kept quiet for too long!" Aka shouted back, the venom pouring out of her mouth. "For once, I'm gonna talk, and if you have anything to say, you can shove it! I am so sick and tired of listening to all your bull shit! You just can't stand to see Chika happy, can you? You just have to find some little fault and pick at it until you reduce her to nothing but a withered husk. And worse! You freaking compare her to me like I'm Little Ms. Perfect! It's disgusting! And then you go an attack her boyfriend and dare say he was using her to get to me?! What the hell is wrong with you?! First of all, Haru is completely in love with Chika, and would never play with her heart like that. Do you honestly think I would ever let my sister date some jackass? No! I wouldn't let her do that, even if it was just to spite you! And second, will you quite freaking harping on Chika! She hasn't done anything wrong, but you always seem to find something to bitch about whenever your around her! Hell, you treat her like shit while putting me on some flipping pedestal like some kind of goddess. I am so sick and tired of you two fighting all the time! I don't know how the hell Mom ever put up with you! She must have had the patience of a saint in order to deal with the Devil herself!"

"Akahana Ohayashi! You will show your Grandmother some respect!"

"The hell I will! I'm done playing the frigging 'Happy Little Girl' you're so fond of. Damn it! It was just a way to keep the peace, but clearly that was as helpful as pouring gasoline on a bonfire. I still can't believe how you managed to keep it from Dad. The hatred you have it so thick, I need a chainsaw to cut through it! And you blame her for everything! For my accident, Mom's death! That, that was low even for you!"

"I... Akahana..." Grandmother Kaneko stuttered at her favorite granddaughter's outburst.

"Yea, I heard you tell her that, you crotchety old hag!" Aka cried. "Honestly, Mom's death was not Chika's fault. That driver was drunk off his ass, and you know it! If anything, Mom probably saved her from getting killed. And as to what happened in India, I let those assholes take me, okay? I let them grab me and I let them beat me to death because I wasn't gonna let them hurt my sister! I thought back then that all those things they did; beating me, cutting me, yelling insults at me I wouldn't waste on a dying alley dog, I thought there couldn't be anyone in the world as low as them. But clearly I was wrong."

I slowly started to see black. Normally, when I felt like this, I forced myself to calm down but I had taken her abuse for too long. It was time to let the beast within me come out and fight back.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

(Narrator's POV)

While Akahana was yelling at Grandmother Kaneko, she heard a low growling. She paused and turned to see Chika practically vibrating in anger. "Chika NO!" she screamed, lunging to her grandmother just as Chika burst into a wild leopard.

The Leopard was covered in spots and her eyes were blacker than coal. She roared, swiping at Grandmother Kaneko. Akahana dove in her way just as her large claws sought flesh. They raked down her body, starting from the right of her collar bone, across her chest and stomach and finally leaving her body just above her left hip. Akahana cried out as Chika's claws tore open her flesh, cutting the deep at her collar. The Leopard snarled and Chika returned for just a moment. 'What have I done?' she cried, only being heard by Akahana.

"Chika, don't-"

The Leopard whimpered and backed away, leaving bloody footprints on the carpet. "What have you done?!" Grandmother Kaneko screamed at the Leopard.

"What is going on?!" Dad's commanding voice entered the fray of Akahana's cries and the Leopard's growling.

The Leopard turned and faced the man. She locked her eyes with him and he stared at the Leopard growling lowly. "C-Chika?!" he asked, seeing the fleeting eyes of his daughter.

Panicking, the Leopard turned and leapt out the window. Glass shattered as the Leopard fell to the ground. Landing lightly on her feet, she acted on instinct and started to run. Instinct drove her into the woods and it started to rain.

"Daiki, call an ambulance!" Grandmother Kaneko screamed, clutching Akahana's shoulders.

"Wait, Dad!" Akahana called, but winced at the pain.

Dad had already disappeared to call an ambulance. She struggled out of Grandmother Kaneko's grasp to grab her cell phone off the table. Using what adrenaline she had left, Akahana grabbed the phone and stumbled to the bathroom, locking the door. Letting the pain subside, Akahana quickly dialed a number she barely remembered and waiting while it rang. "Hello?" Shigure's happy voice said on the other line.

"Shigure,don'tyoudarehanguponme!Thisisurgent!You'r eallindangerifyoudon'tlistentomethisveryinstant!Do youunderstandme,Dog!?" Akahana started panicky yelling into the phone.

Shigure held the phone away from his ear. "Who is it?" Tohru asked, rather surprised by the loud yelling on the phone.

"I believe it is Akahana… but she sounds very upset about something." Shigure said softy, startling everyone listening.

Yuki stood from the table and took the phone. "Ms. Ohayashi, please, calm down. It's Yuki," he said, instantly soothing the girl on the other side so she could speak.

"Yuki, whatever you do, DO NOT GO OUTSIDE!" Akahana yelled over the phone. "Chika's gone into Beast Mode and I feel that she is coming your way."

"What?!" Yuki asked, not believing his ears.

"Akahana, get off the phone!" Grandma Kaneko screamed at her, banging on the door.

"Listen, I don't have a lot of time. Listen carefully: Get ahold of Haru and get him over there pronto. He might be the only thing that can keep you all sa-" Akahana was cut off, and Yuki could hear voices in the background. Apparently her father had broken down the door and she was protesting something about a hospital when the phone went silent.

"Well?!" Shigure asked.

"Kyo…" Yuki said, realizing that the Cat was on the roof.

"GAHHHH!" they heard Kyo yell.

Yuki, Tohru and Shigure rushed outside to see Kyo fighting off a leopard. "Chika has gone Beast Mode. Akahana was calling to warn us that she might be coming our way." Yuki explained quickly.

The Leopard slashed blindly at Kyo who dodged the swipe. "Kyo!" Tohru shouted.

Thinking fast, Yuki shoved Shigure into Tohru, turning him into a dog. Getting the idea, Shigure began barking. The Leopard stilled and looked down. She bristled and leapt off the roof, landing near Shigure. He turned and ran. "Kyo, follow her!" Yuki ordered before rushing to grab Tohru's arm and drug her into the house.

Kyo took off after the Leopard who was quickly gaining on Shigure. Suddenly, another dog appeared at attacked the Leopard, digging his jaws into her shoulders. She roared, flipped over and batted the dog off easily, knocking it into a tree with a sickening snap. She turned back to Shigure who had changed back. Three more dogs appeared, growling and snarling at the growling Leopard. "CHIKA!" Kyo yelled, drawing the Leopard's attention away from the panting man to him.

She turned to face him and he heard a pleading cry that echoed out and made his heart crumple, '_Help me!_'

The dogs began barking and that scared the Leopard. Choosing to run rather than fight, she turned tail and disappeared into the trees, the dogs pursuing her with reckless abandon. Kyo stumbled to Shigure's side and helped him stand. "Where's she going?" he asked quietly, still breathing rather hard.

Kyo shook his head and they walked back to the house. "Hatori? I need Haru to get out here right now… why? Tell him it has to do with Chika!" Yuki said, roughly hanging up the phone as the two entered. "Where did she go?" he asked.

Shigure waited and he heard a long howl. "They have her in a tree but they can't hold her there for long." He replied, taking his clothes and dressing quickly.

Yuki nodded. "Are we safe here?" Tohru asked, her voice shaking in fear.

"Yes, I believe so." Yuki replied. "All we can do is wait for Haru and Hatori to get here."

XXXX

They arrived quickly and Haru had a look of fear and anger mixed on his face. "Where is she?" he asked as soon as he entered the house.

"Somewhere out there." Yuki replied. "But we don't know where exactly or if she even recognizes us. She's in Beast Mode."

Haru stiffened. "What is going on here?" Hatori asked, completely out of the loop.

Shigure gave him the rough and dirty version. "She's in a primal state of mind that no one can reach her. Akahana, her twin sister, says that Haru might be able to get through to her." He finished and all eyes turned to Haru.

Hatori suddenly went to the house's phone and dialed a number. "Hello, this is Dr. Hatori Sohma for Dr. Jee Wong…. Jee, you have a patient under the name Ohayashi? Yes? I see. Suffering a severe laceration to her torso. I understand. Let me talk to her, now….. It's a matter of life and death."

Dr. Wong handed the phone to Akahana, despite the protests of Dad and Grandmother Kaneko. "It's a friend of mine asking for you. Hatori Sohma."

Akahana eagerly took the phone. "Y-You found her?"

"Akahana? No, but Haru is at Shigure's house now."

"Okay, listen. She's-She's too far into the B-Beast Mode to talk to her. Y-You must… get the mu-music box…"

Hatori could tell the drugs were taking effect fast. "Aka, stay awake. What box do we need?"

"M-Mom's music box…only thing…can..stop… Haru..needs...the song…"

"Aka? Akahana?"

"Sorry Hatori, she's out cold," his friend replied.

Hatori thanked the doctor and relayed the news. Haru was up in a flash and out the door. "Haru!" Tohru called but Hatori stopped her.

"If what I have been told is accurate, he is the only one who is safe out there right now." Hatori said.

XXXX

The Leopard had eluded the dogs easily and was now stalking through the dark, wet woods silently. She happened upon a shallow lake with a waterfall. She stopped and sat on the shore. Something about this place was familiar and the Leopard liked it. She bowed her head and glanced at her bloody paws. Dog blood… and… Akahana… tears welled in the Leopard's eyes and she threw back her head and let out a terrific roar of sorrow.

The sound vibrations carried through the woods and into Shigure's house. Everyone looked up and shivered.

Haru, who was running madly through the woods, only began to run faster when the sound reached his ears. He had to help Chika. He had to.

Akahana, practically unconscious from the drugs, felt her sister's agony. Before the darkness consumed her into sleep, she muttered, "Please Haru, hurry…"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

(Narrator's POV)

Haru almost got lost a few times but eventually, as the rain ended and morning dawned, he found the apartment. The broken window acted like a beacon for him. He quickly started to the fire escaped and scaled up the stairs, taking two at a time. Entering through the window proved to be more of a challenge since it was small and covered in broken glass. Gritting his teeth, he plunged head first through the window, scrapping his arms badly on the glass. Wincing lightly at the pain, he quickly searched the house. Finding the music box, he grabbed it and pulled it off the mantle, sparing a glance at the picture of Namer Ohayashi.

"What are you doing here?" a shrill voice asked, making Haru whirl around.

Grandmother Kaneko stood in the doorway of the living room. She saw the music box and a look of disgust crossed her face. "You're helping that animal?!" she spat out.

Haru let Black Haru rake over. "Listen here you old hag! Chika means more to me than anything and it's all your damn fault that she hates herself. I hope you are happy because you missed out on the best person in the world." He yelled before diving out the window again, pressing the music box tightly to his chest.

He ran all the way back to the woods. He ran passed Shigure's house and right into the woods. He didn't know where he was going but he trusted in the fact he would find her.

Everyone in Shigure's house had not fallen asleep since Hatori and Haru had showed up. Tohru had made coffee but everyone wasn't drinking it. Yuki looked up, making everyone else look up. "Haru's gone to find her." He said softly.

Haru raced through the woods, his eyes searching madly through trees for any flash of tan pelt. He slowed to a jog as he ran out of breath. The trees thinned and he jogged into a clearing. A lake with a small waterfall stretched before him and there, on the other shore was a leopard, sprawled out in the morning sun. She looked up and slowly stood, tense to run. "Chika…" Haru breathed and the Leopard relaxed slightly.

Slowly, he wound the music box and opened the lid. Soft, gentle music floated across the lake and reached the Leopard's ears. She looked up and slowly started toward Haru and the music box, entering the lake. Acting on a gut feeling, he also began across the lake. They met in the middle just as the song began its climax. Haru reached out and touched the Leopard's head and suddenly, Chika was standing before him and collapsed in his arms.

He caught her and picked her up bridal style. Her hair was free but barely covered her naked body. Carrying her back to the shore where the music box lay, he set her down long enough before to take off his jacket and put it on her. He gathered her in his arms before putting the music box on her before starting back to Shigure's house.

He all but kicked down the door, making everyone jolt. Hatori immediately directed him up the stairs and into Tohru's room. Everyone else followed after her in mass, crowding in the doorway. Haru set her down on Tohru's bed and stepped back, giving Hatori room to look her over. Tohru quietly went over to her dresser and pulled out some clothes for Chika to borrow when she woke up. "Nothing appears to be wrong with her. There is no evidence of injury or sickness. She's just asleep." Hatori reported, making everyone release the breath they were holding. "I suggest that we all do the same."

They slowly dispersed, Kyo offering his room to Tohru while he slept on the couch. Haru remained in Tohru's room. "Haru?" Hatori asked, pausing in the doorway when the Ox didn't follow him.

"I can't leave her… not now…" he said, moving from his position to sit on the floor with his back against the side of Tohru's bed. "I'll be here when she wakes up."

Hatori nodded, flicked off the light and closed the door with a quiet, "Try to get some sleep to."

Haru waited until the sound of footsteps were gone before standing up, taking off his boots and climbing into the bed with Chika. She subconsciously curled toward him, tucking her head under his chin, entangling her legs with his and wrapping her arms around his torso. Her wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her close before exhaustion pulled him into sleep.

XXXX

(Chika's POV)

When I go into Beast Mode, I loose contact with my conscious mind. The Leopard also doesn't remain conscious when I am in control. Usually, whenever I slip into Beast Mode, the Leopard is usually scared because it doesn't remember how we got to certain places. That's why I run, attack and hide. I don't recall right away what I do while in Beast Mode but, eventually, it all comes flooding back to me. Which is probably why I was crying mere moments after I woke up.

I was in Tohru's room. How I got here was a mystery until I felt the tightening or arms on my body. _Haru…_ then, it hit me. I had attacked Grandmother Kaneko, Akahana had gotten in my way, I hurt her and ran, then I went to Shigure's house and attacked Kyo before being driven off by a dog. Haru came after me. He brought the music box and brought me back into a human. But I didn't know how badly I had hurt my sister nor how injured Kyo and Shigure were. I did recall biting a dog.

I started crying silent tears. I felt so weak. I must have woken Haru up because he started mumbling, "Sh, it's not your fault…" while pressing my head against his chest.

I kept crying because, this time, it really was my fault. My crying soon stopped but the feeling of worthlessness remained. I detangled myself from Haru and sat up. He followed but I was already climbing out of the bed and putting on some clothes, more than likely left by Tohru. "Where are you going?" he asked, his voice full of sleep and concern.

I stopped. "I think it's time I disappeared." I said, not turning to face him but starting for the door.

He darted from the bed and grabbed my arm, whirling me around and slamming me against the door. "What the hell are you talking about?" he said, grabbing my wrists and pressing them above my head against the door.

"Haru, don't you see? I hurt everyone I care about. Akahana has already had to take abuse for me and now I go and attack her? I am the worst person in the world. Damn'it Haru, I killed my mother!" I screamed, more than likely waking the entire house. "I've hurt two or the people closest to me and… and I can't hurt the rest… I can't hurt you…"

Despite myself, I began to cry again. I sagged against his hold and tried to fight the tears. "Do you think that we would be better off without you?" He asked softly, making me look at him through watery eyes. "Why would you think that? If anything, we would be worse off. If you weren't in Akahana's life, she wouldn't be the person she is today. She wouldn't be here nor have these friends. If you weren't here… if you weren't in my life, I don't even know what I would do. I can't go back to the way I was. If nothing else, I need you… I love you…"

I stared at him, tears flowing silently down my cheeks. He released my wrists to grab the back of my neck and pull me into a crushing kiss. It was hot and passionate and I could feel that he was pouring his heart into the contact. I succumbed and poured back. I pushed myself off the door to turn him and smash him against the door. "What the hell is going on up there?!" I heard Kyo shout, breaking our kiss.

I blushed when Haru groaned. "I'm gonna kill that cat." He said roughly.

I smiled lightly and kissed him sweetly before pushing him off the door and leaving the room. The others had been awoken by our argument and had trickled from their rooms into the dining room. "Ah good morning Chika." Shigure said, making all look at me as I entered.

I avoided their eyes. "I'd like you to meet Dr. Hatori Sohma." Shigure introduced me to the other adult in the room.

"Good to see you awake." He said, looking up at me.

"It's nice to be back." I replied. "Did you drive the car?"

"I did. I'm the one who brought Haru." Hatori explained, sipping his tea.

"Do you think I could get a ride to the hospital?" I asked brazenly.

"Yes we've been meaning to ask you about that." Shigure began as Haru appeared off my shoulder. "Who did end up going to the hospital? Akahana called but was cut off my her grandmother screaming."

I bowed my head and said, "It was Aka who went to the hospital…" I said and could feel the shock radiating off everyone. "Grandmother was saying horrible things and I snapped. I went into Beast Mode and attacked her but Aka got in the way. I hurt her… but I have to know she's alright." I said, struggling tears back. "Please, I need to get to the hospital. Either I need a ride or I'll walk there myself."

"You are in no condition to walk to a hospital." Hatori said, standing up. "I'll drive you. When do you want to leave?"

"As soon as possible." I replied, quickly turning and heading for the door.

I left the house and sat on the doorsteps. I spent this time braiding my dirty hair. The long locks always got in my way but braiding and unbraiding them occupied my mind while I waited. I did glance down at what I was wearing: a yellow pajama shirt and a pair of large sweat pants. I was barefoot and probably looked like a train wreck but I wanted to feel like trash… at least until I saw Akahana was alright.

I heard three different footsteps approaching the door. I stood and faced the door as Hatori, Haru and Yuki stepped out. I was surprised that Yuki was coming but figured that Akahana would be happy to see him. Hatori gave me a once over but didn't say anything. He got into the driver seat, Yuki took the passenger seat and Haru and I sat in the back. I avoided eye contact and talking. Haru held my hand as we drove in silence.

No sooner had we stopped at the hospital, than I was out the car door and blazing into the hospital. A few nurses shouted at me but I ignored them. I was on a mission. Following the scent of Akahana and the stench of Grandmother led me down the halls to a small room. Light filtered in through a wide window. I stopped in the doorway, my heart hurting at the sight of my sister looking back at me with a large bandage peeking from the neckline of her hospital gown. I could see Grandmother Kaneko and Dad on either side of her but they hadn't seen me.

"Hey, get your fluffy tail over here and give your big sister a hug," Akahana said, smiling at me, making me smile as well and walk into the room.

I didn't even get to say a word before Dad was up and had me in a crushing hug. "Chika are you alright?" he asked, not letting me go. "I don't care what you are, you are my daughter first and I love you."

When he finally released me, I looked blankly at Grandmother Kaneko before taking Akahana's hand. "Hi there…" I said softly.

"Yeah… Dad and I had a *long* talk once the pain killers wore off," Akahanna explained, an apology showing in her eyes. "Basically, I told him everything I knew, and Grandma was about to talk when you popped in. And I'm still waiting on that hug, so Dad, release my sister!"

I gave her an awkward hug. I looked directly at Grandmother Kaneko. "What were you going to tell him?" I asked coolly.

"Just that you were the first in the family to be like this." She replied, equally as cool.

I stiffened and released Akahana's hand. I took Dad's arm and pulled him out of the room. "Don't get worked up Aka. I'll tell you everything when you're out of danger popping stiches wise." I said, giving her a reassuring smile.

I quietly told Dad the secret part of the story and could see the disgust crossing his face. "Mom made me promise not to tell but now that you know everything, it's something I'm going to tell Akahana when she's better." I said, touching his arm.

He nodded stiffly before we entered the room. Akahana had a questioning look on her face but I just smiled. Dad asked that Grandmother Kaneko step out with him for a moment. Just as he and Grandmother Kaneko left, Haru, Yuki and Hatori entered. "Hey, my favorite boys, how are ya," Akahana laughed, though I noticed her wince slightly from the pain. "And who's your friend?"

"Well this is Hatori Sohma, he's a doctor." I said, introducing Hatori to Akahana. "Hatori, this is my sister, Akahana."

"Ah, this is the famous Hatori Aya and Shigure told us about," Akahana smirked. "Gotta say, you're not what I expected."

"Indeed. I sometimes am surprised I am friends with them." He replied, making us chuckle. "However, I am needed back at the Sohma main house. Good day."

"Hatori, thank you." I said honestly.

I saw his lips up turn. "You are welcome." He replied before ducking out.

"Well if you're alright, would you mind if Haru and I go food foraging? We've all had a long night. I'll bring some food for you to Yuki." I said, squeezing her hand before heading toward the door. I quickly grabbed Haru's hand and drug him out of the room.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

(Akahana POV)

I shook my head as Chika dragged Haru from the room. It didn't escape me what she was really doing. She'd wait five minutes, making sure Yuki and I talked and when she thought, in her mind, we were "making progress" she would drag Haru off to get food before coming back. I noticed Yuki was about to say something when I held a finger to my lips.

"Chika, get away from the door before curiosity does kill the cat!"

"Satisfaction brought it back!… But I'll go…for now." We heard some fumbling as my sister ran down the hall with her boyfriend being dragged behind her. I looked at Yuki and started laughing. Apparently it was infectious because he started to laugh as well. I liked to hear him laugh, he should do it more often. We probably would have laughed more but I felt my stitches pull, and I doubled over.

"Ms. Ohayashi!" Yuki was instantly at my side, one hand on my shoulder and the other resting on my arm that was now clutching my torso. I waited for the pain to subside. When I relaxed, I felt Yuki ease me back onto the bed. "You really mustn't overexert yourself."

"I know, but honestly, catching my sister like that always makes me laugh," I said. "Besides, not like I haven't ever popped a stitch before." I tried to smile but I saw Yuki wasn't smiling. He was about a foot away from the bed with his head bowed, his bangs covering his eyes. I searched his emotions and realized he felt embarrassed about touching me. Not really unexpected. His whole life he had to avoid being touched because of the curse.

"So… Did Hatori mention how long they're gonna keep me prisoner here?" I asked. I was desperate to break the tension. "Though I'm probably safer in here with Grandma at home. She got so mad when I snapped at her last night." I chuckled. "And when she tried to snap at me for it after the drugs wore off, doctors threatened to have her removed from the building."

A small smile appeared on his lips. I smiled too. "I believe Hatori mentioned you could leave today, as long as you take it easy."

"Yep, and seeing how this is minor stitching, I should be myself in about two weeks."

"Oh, I have something for you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small folded paper bag. "We stopped by the gift shop, and I spotted this. It's a little get well present."

"Awe, how sweet." I reached out and took the bag. Carefully opening it, I found a rose hair clip inside. "Oh I love it!" I quickly put it in my hair. "How does it look?"

"Perfect. I thought it would suit you," Yuki replied.

"Thank you, Yuki. It really is a wonderful gift." I laughed. "Actually, it's even better than what one of the nurses gave me." I leaned over and produced a yellow teddy bear, a gift for being such a "brave" patient. Seriously, I was fifteen but apparently I looked ten or twelve. Yuki smiled at my childish gift.

"You know, it actually makes you look rather cute," he said.

"Really?" I blushed, but I teased back, "This is just payback for calling you cute, isn't it?"

"No, you really do look suet, though," he chuckled, "If they'd given you a rabbit, I'd think you were holding Momiji."

I looked down at my bear. "Oh gosh, you're right." I mailed and chuckled, trying to hold back for the sake of my stitches. "Dang Yuki, you keep making me laugh and I'll bust open my stitches."

"Oh, sorry."

"No, it's fine," I assured him. "Laughter is the best medicine, but it really should come with a warning label."

We smiled when suddenly the door to my room burst open. No surprise it was non other than my sister.

"Aka! They had baby sea turtles!" She smiled and held out about five or ten stuffed toy turtles in her arms. Haru came walking in, looking a little uneasy. My guess was his wallet took a hit getting my sister all those turtles.

"And guess what? Guess what?"

"What? What?" I asked, hoping to calm her down soon.

"One of the nurses says after they check on your stitches you can come home!"

"That's great but you realize what that means, don't you."

Chika stared at me blankly and turned her head to the side, a small mew escaping her mouth. Mom had called this her "Kitty Confusion" face, mainly because when she did this, sometimes her leopard ears would pop out.

I smirked. "Well, with the doctors wanting me to take it easy, guess who has to do the cooking for the next two weeks?"

Her eyes went wide. "My god… we're gonna die!" She yelled, tossing many of the sea turtles into the air then scrabbling to catch them. "I won't eat at all!... Well I guess I'll have to go stock up on frozen dinners and cereal…"

"Hey, at least Dad's not cook," I reminded her. "Remember when he tried to make Mom a Mother's Day Breakfast when we were six?"

"And he almost blew up the kitchen and Mom had to clean up the mess AND make breakfast?" Chika laughed, setting the sea turtles onto me bed. "That was the best day."

"I can cook you know." Haru said, coming to Chika's shoulder and placing yet another sea turtle onto the mass. "I can make lunches for you guys while Akahana is out."

"I think I'm in love…" Chika muttered, gazing fondly up at Haru.

He playfully rolled his eyes and kneeled down next to her. "Wanna help me name them?" Chika asked me, referring to the sea turtles. "I got some colored hair ties so we can tell them apart until they develop personalities. Besides, they are your nieces and nephews."

"What?" Haru asked, surprised. "Are you saying…"

"Yes Haru, we are parents now. I need you to be strong for our children and help me name them." Chika replied in mock seriousness.

I laughed, holding my torso because the pain was starting agian, but I just couldn't stop laughing. "Oh man! Haru, you are officially screwed!"

He just rolled his eyes, picked up one of the turtles, grabbed a yellow hair tie and said, "This one is Honey."

"Our first born." Chika said, gently taking the sea turtle and cradling it.

I stopped laughing and smacked my forehead. This was gonna be a long day.

(Chika's POV)

We finished naming the sea turtles, all nine of them. I knew I would be the only one to remember them all but Honey was bound to be a frequent visitor. I happened to glance out the door to see Dad waving slightly to me, gesturing me to come out. I stood slowly. "Haru watch the kids." I said, placing Honey into his lap.

I walked to Dad's side and gave him a questioning look. "I had an argument with your grandmother… She's going back to Africa tomorrow." Dad said and I stared at him.

"Is she still in the building?" I asked quickly and he nodded.

I started off, following the stench. I caught up with the old woman just before she was climbing into a cab. "Grandmother!" I called and she turned to face me.

"What do you want?" she hissed at me.

"I've done a lot of thinking and this whole episode made me realize something." I said, giving her a wry smile.

She didn't say anything so I acted. I gave her a hug. She stood stone still and, as I pulled back, I said softly, "I forgive you. And, if you want to stay with us, I think we can work everything out."

She gapped at me, looking like a fish out of water. Smiling again, I kissed her cheek and walked back to the hospital. I knew she would leave, even faster than before, but I still had forgiven her. I felt a lightness in my heart and in my step. I practically skipped into the room and slid into Haru's lap. I saw Dad give us a hard look but I just flashed him a radiating smile. He rolled his eyes and chose to ignore us at the moment.

XXXX

Grandmother Kaneko did move out back to Africa. A few days passed and Akahana was doing very well. Somehow, Dad and I were managing breakfast and dinner while Haru made lunches for Akahana and I. I swear, that boy was too good for a girl like me. Akahana and I were out for a gentle walk around our block when we ran into Hatori coming out of a bookstore. "Hi Hatori!" I said happily, earning a tiny smile from him.

"Hello Chika. Akahana, how are you doing?" he asked.

"Little stiff and sore, but doing fine," Akahana said. "This little scratch is nothing, though I can't wait for these dumb stitches to come out."

"I was on my way to your house actually. Dr. Wong asked me to check in on you." Hatori explained. "Also, Haru asked me to get this for you." He handed me a thick story book.

I blushed light before saying, "Thanks Hatori. The Clutch will really enjoy these tonight."

"Honestly, the guy gives you nine kids and tries to buy you off with books," Akahana commented. "Hatori, you better tell that Ox Akahana says he'd better plan on making an honest woman out of my sister."

I rolled my eyes but started back to the apartment complex. We entered and Hatori got right to work, checking and changing her bandages. "Everything looks alright. Take it easy and keep them clean." He instructed.

"Oh believe me. Chika won't stop hovering when it comes to me and stitches," Akahana joked.

"Hey just because I've gotten used to wounds and their treatments doesn't mean I'm a doctor. No offense Hatori." I said.

"None taken." Hatori replied, giving me that 'baby' smile again.

I had grown to be a master tea brewer and set a steaming mug in front of him. "There is one more reason I came to see you two." He said, taking the mug and taking a long drink. "The head of the Sohma family would like to meet you two as soon as possible."

"Oh…" I replied, vaguely growing weary. Haru had talked once or twice about the head of the Sohma family, Akito, and I already didn't like the man.

"Might as well get it out of the way right? How about tomorrow after school?" I offered, already mentally gearing up.

"That would be exceedingly acceptable." Hatori said, setting his mug down and standing. "I'll bid you both a pleasant evening."

I showed him to the door and bid him a good evening as well. I closed the door behind him and breathed deeply. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

(Chika's POV)

Hatori hadn't said that we couldn't tell our friends that we were going to meet Akito. I knew I had to tell Haru but I was hesitant to do it in front of everyone. The first break we had in class, I pulled him aside and quietly told him. I saw his face pale and his eyes darken. "You can't be serious." He said, harshly whispering.

"I am. Hatori came by last night to tell us… Thanks for the book by the way. The Clutch loved it." I said, starting to sense that dark presence that Aka had told me about. Now, I have met Black Haru before but I've never seen the building up to him.

"Chika, you can't go." He said firmly.

"Why the hell wouldn't I?" I asked. "Haru, I'm just going to lay it out for you. I'm meeting Akito after school today. I'm going to meet him because I love you and I want to stay with you for as long as we can. And, like it or not, Akito is a part of your life just like Grandmother Kaneko is a part of mine. You've had to deal with my family, let me deal with yours."

"Akito is nothing like Kaneko, Chika." Haru said, almost desperately. "He will hurt you and I can't let that happen!"

Haru had grabbed my arms and was squeezing them tightly. It was starting to hurt. "I've been hurt before Haru! I'm tough and I can take it." I said, trying to get out of his grasp.

He shook his head. "I don't want you to see him." He said, squeezing my arms harder.

"Why not?" I asked, thinking we were getting to the root of the problem.

He pulled back, like I had slapped him. "Because I can't lose you…" he said, radically loosening his hold to pull me into a consuming hug.

"Hell or high water could keep me away from you Haru." I said, my voice muffled by his body.

He was still worried and I could feel it in his body. I let him hold me close, liking the possessive feeling. He bowed his head and rested it on the crook of my neck, the warmth from his face making me shiver. "You're going to have to watch The Clutch tonight." I said softly, hoping to lighten the mood that had come over him.

"No. Get Tohru to do it." He said, more serious than I had ever heard him before.

"What? You're already running out on me and our children?" I joked, gently poking his sides.

"No, it's not that." He said, pulling away to look down at my face. "I'm gonna be busy tonight. I'm coming with you." He said, giving me a cocky smirk.

(Akahana's POV)

I barely paid attention in class. Once the final bell rang Chika and I were going to meet Akito. Normally I would let my nerves get the better of me, but something about the way Hatori talked about the head of the Sohma family felt a cold chill over my skin. Hartori always seemed like the reserved one, but the way he said Akito's name… It felt like Grandma Kaneko was standing nearby. Despite my doubt, I needed to confront Akito. Something about him, whenever he was mentioned on that rare occasion, it was like a dark cloud spread of the Sohma family. Was this Akito some sort of shinigami?

Well, whatever he was, I wanted to confront him. Soon as the bell rang, I ran off to find Chika. Somehow the idea of talking to my sister felt like it would calm my nerves a bit. I spotted her cornered by Haru. Quickly checking, I sighed in relief that it would be White Haru I'd be approaching. I walked over to them and smiled. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Aka." Haru said, an underlying worry in his usually mellow voice.

"Hi… What's on your mind?" Chika asked, noting how I was nervous despite my best efforts to hide it.

"Just a little nervous I guess," I answered truthfully. "But hey, better to spit in fear's eye than run away, right?"

"Yea. We laugh in the face of danger. Ha ha ha!" Chika said, quoting a favorite childhood movie. "Did you tell anyone?"

"No… I was thinking about Tohru, but I don't know if she's even met him yet."

"She hasn't." Haru replied.

"We're just waiting for Momiji to stop fooling around and get ready to leave." Chika said but I was still nervous. "Aka, nothing's going to happen okay? I'll be there, Haru will be there, Hatori will be there and, if all else fails, Leo will be there." She reassured me. Though, the thought of Chika turning into a leopard while meeting Akito made me more nervous but still reassured at the same time.

"I know, but promise you won't go Wild Cat on the guy, no matter how mad he makes you," I pleaded. "We wanna stay with our friends, remember? So going all Psycho Kitty won't really help."

(Chika's POV)

We were walking to the Sohma main house. I had asked, very kindly, if Tohru would watch our Clutch and she agreed. I had brought them to school in a large pet carrier and had given them to her once school let out. Kyo had yelled at me for being stupid but I had yelled right back, saying that he was jealous that Tohru would be paying them more attention than she would be to him. Haru held my hand firmly as we walked, almost like he was trying to reassure me and himself that everything would be alright. Akahana walked next to me along with Momiji.

Shigure met us half way and cast a spare glance at Haru's stern face before asking, "On your way to meet Akito?"

Haru stiffened even more than before and his grasp started to hurt. "Haru…" I said, touching his hand with my free hand. "That's starting to hurt."

He instantly released the hold back to a light touching. "Sorry." He muttered.

"You joining the party too, Shigure?" Akahana asked, touching her collarbone lightly.

He nodded and joined us in walking. We strolled in silence until the entrance to the Sohma house loomed before us. I whistled, impressed. "You didn't tell me you lived in your own country." I said, giving Haru a smile.

He didn't return it and the doors were pulled open. "Good, you're here." Hatori said, being the one that opened the gates. "Akito is expecting you."

I swallowed. "Shigure and I will be with you at all times. Haru, Momiji, you two will remain outside." Hatori said, gesturing us in.

I nodded but felt Haru tense up again. "Let's get this over with." I said, bringing Haru's hand up and kissed it.

Hatori led us to a large house. I saw Akahana suddenly double over and almost fall to the ground. I lunged and caught her before she could hit the ground but we still ended up on our knees. "Hatori!" I called, and the doctor came to our side.

"What is it?" He asked, worry in his voice.

"I.. I can't… It hurts…" Akahana gasped. She was clutching her chest tightly and her breathing was becoming irregular. Tears were starting to form out of the corners of her eyes, though she shut them as tightly as she could.

"She's not meeting Akito like this today." I said, rubbing her arms in a reassuring manner.

"Chika…" Hatori said but I cut him off.

"I don't care if he's the damn Emperor of the World! My sister isn't meeting him today!" I yelled, a growl slipping into my voice and I felt my teeth elongate. "I'll still meet with him but not her."

Hatori nodded and helped us stand on out feet. "I'll take her to my house until this passes and check on her injuries. From what I can tell, there might have been a small infection missed while treating her lacerations. I'll give her some antibiotics I have on hand, but if it gets any worse, I'll need to run her back to the hospital. Haru, you're going in with them." He instructed.

I quirked my eyebrows. "I keep my paws very clean. There shouldn't be any infection." I said, skeptical.

Then, it hit me. Her empathic abilities! I gave her a look but she and Hatori were already walking away. I breathed deeply. Now I was nervous. I was counting on Akahana being my rock but it looked like I was going in alone… well, mostly alone. Haru ook my hand and he and Shigure led me to the building. Shigure entered first, saying that he had to tell Akito that he was only meeting me today. Haru took that moment alone to press a hard kiss to my lips. "I still don't want you to do this." He said, cupping my face.

"And I still need to do this." I replied just as Shigure called us in.

I straightened my shoulders and cracked my neck. I entered the lion's den.

It was dark but my eyes adjusted quickly. Gotta love leopard eyes. The room was sparsely furnished with only a table and a chair where a man sat. His scent made my stomach churn. It was like Grandmother Kaneko's stench but had the scent of death in it. I could make out his short black hair and loose fitting traditional clothing. He was looking toward the closed window when I crinkled my nose but sat in the indicated spot.

"You must be… Chika?" Akito asked, his voice grating on my ears.

I winced. "Yes. I am." I replied, trying to keep the growl out of my tone. "It's… interesting to finally meet you."

He turned to face me and I saw his dark eyes lock with mine. I could feel him sizing me up so I gave him a slow smile. He wouldn't beat me down. I saw his eyes narrow. "You are a unique one aren't you?" he said, matching my smile.

"I tend to be." I blurted out, mentally slapping myself. Stupid mouth working before brain!

He stood slowly and took a few steps towards me. I kept my eyes on his. "I hear that you are dating Hatsuharu." He said, casting a glance at Haru.

"I am." I said, pausing before finishing with, "I love him."

Akito's face contorted in anger and he slapped me across the room. "How dare you!" he yelled.

I whirled, getting to my feet. "How dare you!" I shouted back, my anger growing. "I've done nothing to you!"

He went to slap me again but I reacted quicker, blocking his slap with an arm. He yelled, pulling back and grabbing my braid. I snarled and kicked his feet out from under him, knocking him to the ground. I heard Shigure and Haru get up but I held up a hand. I could already feel that my teeth were elongated and I could feel my hair growing slowly. I offered Akito a hand. He took it but threw me across the room, slamming me into the table, knocking over the pot and shattering it into my back. "Done nothing to me?" He asked, getting to his feet. "You've done everything!"

I growled and stood, feeling blood seep from my back. "What have I done?" I asked, keeping the wince out of my voice.

"You think you can break the curse." He said, adjusting his clothing.

"Curse? Bitch please. I've got a curse of my own." I said, reaching back and pulling pottery shards out of my flesh.

He narrowed his eyes in question. "And even if I didn't have a curse, I wouldn't care if Haru had a curse. I love him for who he is, not what he is." I said, throwing the pottery shards to the ground. "And nothing you can do will change that."

His eyes flew wide and I saw anger in them. He really did hate me. Rolling my shoulders, I gave him the only warning I could. "Come near me again and I may not be able to stop myself."

He stepped towards me.

(Narrator's POV)

"It looks like there isn't an infection but I'll still have you apply this topical antibiotic just to be sure." Hatori said to Akahana.

"If you think that's…" Akahana began but felt a wave of anger wash over her. "Get to Akito now!"

Before he could reply, the sound of splintering wood broke into the house. The both rushed to the door to see Akito landing on the ground outside. "Too late…" Akahana said quietly.

Chika, in her leopard form, leapt out after him, landing near him. Her tail was swishing back and forth and her ears were back, a slight snarl on her muzzle. Haru and Shigure rushed toward his side but a loud growl from Chika made Shigure skid to a halt. "You can't break me Akito." Chika said, sitting on her haunches and leering down at Akito. "I'm not afraid of you and NOTHING you can do would ever keep me from Haru."

Akito sat up just as Chika stood and stalked away. She paused and hissed, "And stay the hell away from my sister. I may not stop with just a kick and a lunge if you harm her."

She leapt to the top of the fence and walked it for a ways before stopping and laying on it like it was a tree branch. Hatori left Akahana's side to help Shigure get Akito on his feet. Haru came to Akahana and had a concerned but relieved look on his face. "And this is why I can never leave that girl alone," Akahana asked, slightly sarcastic. She winced at the pain clutching her chest, but turned to Haru with a smile. "Would you be a good boyfriend and go track my sister down. Last thing we need is someone calling Animal Control."

Haru nodded and started to track the now disappeared Chika. He was still worried over Chika's actions earning more negative responses than she could handle. But, the truth had rung true in her voice and in his head. Nothing Akito could do would keep them apart. He did find her, near an old oak still on the Sohma property. He smiled slowly when she looked up and began purring. He went to her and sat down, pressing his back to the tree. She crept forward and lay her head on his leg. Haru rested his hand on Chika's neck and they both sighed. They had lived through it.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

(Narrator's POV)

Once gone, Akahana turned and walked to Akito's side. He looked at her, and the piercing pain of his hatred crushed inside her chest once again. He smiled sadistically at her.

"Ah! At least one of you understands," he spat at her. "You'll both see soon enough, and walk away, just like everyone else."

Akahana kept her eyes locked with Akito, but addressed the two men holding him upright. "Shigure, Hatori. I know my sister warned him, but may I speak with Akito alone."

Both were shocked, but it was Hatori who answered her. "I'll need to check over his injuries first."

"Feh. If she wants to speak with me, let the little wench do so. Take me back to my room!" Akito ordered. Hatori sighed but did as he was told. Once they were back inside, Akito dismissed Shigure and Hatori, leaving him and Akahana alone in the room. Things were quiet for a moment. For a long time neither moved. Akito was pleased. He could tell the girl before him was nothing like her sister. She was weak, much easier to break. But he was going to have a little fun with her first. After all, someone had to pay for her sister's disrespectful and rude behavior.

"Well, so you're Akahana. Your name means 'red rose' does it not?"

"That's correct." She kept her voice calm, but her eyes never left his.

"I must say, I can see why." He rose from his seat and stepped in front of her. He reached forward and seized a lock of her hair. He twisted it around his finger before letting the strands slip through his fingers. When hair fell to cover one of Akahana's eyes, Akito brushed the strands from her face, grazing his fingers from her temple to her cheek. He gripped her chin and began stroking his thumb over her chin and lower lip. "Such a pretty face. No wonder your mother found it fit to name her beautiful child such a befitting name."

Akahana neither replied, nor did she move from Akito's touch. Akito smiled. "Too bad your sister does not share your courtesy. You seem to understand your place." His fingers left her lips and began to trail down her neck, just brushing above her collarbone. "And so compliant. Not unlike your ugly little sister. Such a rude and pathetic little whelp. Your parents should have saved themselves the pain and humiliation by allowing such vile beast to be born into the world. Such a waste of life. Once you were born, the normal, perfect child; they should have slit that monster's throat before it could draw its first breath."

_Smack!_ Akito's eyes were wide as the red handprint began to fade from his left cheek. He slowly turned his head back at Akahana, daring her to strike him again. He lunged forward and grabbed a fistful of her hair, yanking her to her feet.

"Insolent little bitch! How dare you!" He drew back his free hand and smacked her hard across her face. He waited for her to cry out, or even lash at him like Chika had done. But she never moved from where the blow had angled her face. Yet her eyes stayed locked on him.

"Well?" she whispered. "You going to hit me or just stand there like a gaping carp?"

His anger raged and he threw the girl to the ground. He kicked her stomach, stomped on her head, yelled curses at her, but she never once cried or fought back. With one final kick to her head, Akito stopped. He panted hard, his eyes filled with rage. All through that the girl had never shown one once of fear. She had just looked at him with those same green-yellow eyes that held something he did not understand.

"I'll teach you to cross me." He turned to closet and pulled out a riding crop. It had been years since he used this on Yuki, but now he gripped the handle in anticipation. He knew this would make her scream, and plead for his mercy. He turned around and ready the crop, raising it above his head to strike.

"Will that really change anything?" Akahana asked.

Akito paused, puzzled by her sudden question. He watched as she pulled herself to her feet, staggering but finding the strength to stand.

"What!?"

"Do you really think you can make your pain go away by inflicting it on others?" she asked, her eyes drilling into him. He stared back at her, unable to answer. Her left cheek was swollen, turning a bright red that would into a dark purple bruise. Her right eye was beginning to blacken as well. Small bruises were probably forming on her stomach, arms and legs, and he noticed there was a small red stain forming near the collar of her shirt.

"Feh! Shows what you know," Akito spat at her. "You and your sister will never break the Sohma curse!"

"I know," she stated, causing Akito to go silent. "I know neither of us can break your family curse. We are cursed ourselves, so it would be foolish to think we could help you unless our own curse was broken. But you know there is someone who can, and that makes you afraid."

"How dare you–"

"You know it's true!" Akahana interrupted him. "You're afraid, Akito. Don't deny. I felt that fear the moment I walked into the property. Your emotions are an open book to me: hate, jealousy; I felt all those before, but it was your fear, buried into the deepest part of your heart that I felt the strongest. And I know the source of your fear: you're dying."

"Shut up!" Akito ordered, but Akahana kept talking.

"But your greatest fear is to be alone. You're so afraid that you'll be left alone, that no one will be at your side when you die. So you force them to stay with you. Since you're the head of the family, they have to do as you say. But then some of them desired to leave, to be away from this place. And you couldn't stand that. You had to have control over them; they had to obey you. So you used fear to control them. You used whatever was necessary, right? Beating them, tearing them down mentally and emotionally. You got it in their minds that no one could ever care about them because of the curse. And once they saw that, you grabbed onto that fear like a leach and keep them close. So close that they would never dare to leave you again, binding them to you forever. And you would tear apart anyone who got in the way of that."

"SHUT UP!" Akito gripped the ridding crop and lunged at her. He struck her across her face, shoving her to her hands and knees and beat the crop across her back. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

Suddenly he was stopped as Akahana grabbed onto the riding crop. He tried to pull it from her hands, but her grip was strong. He growled and attempting to strike her with his fist, but she caught his wrist in her other hand. Akito was furious. He snarled and gnashed his teeth like a cage animal, but Akahana never lost her grip. Instead, she pooled her strength and forced Akito against the wall, pinning him with her own body though she was a head shorter than him. Had his body not been so frail, and already suffered from a leopard's attack, he might have been able to fight her back. Instead, he struggled and shouted at her.

"Damn you! Damn you all to hell! You think you could ever understand me?!"

"No, I don't!" Akahana cried. "It's you who doesn't understand, Akito Sohma! You want to keep everyone so close to you, but all you gain is their hate! You think this is what is means to be the head of the family? You stupid fool! Open your eyes! No one is bonded to you for life, no matter what you've been told, or what you've though all your life. If all you do is lash out and hurt people, you'll always be alone. No one will care whether you die today or fifty years from now. You could be surrounded by the entire Sohma family on your deathbed, and you'll still be alone. Is that want you want? Because from how you're going about it, you will be alone."

Akito stopped struggling and blinked at her. No one could ever know his deepest fears. Yet this girl, who he met mere moments ago, had just revealed everything he'd tried so hard to hide from everyone around him, even himself. Akahana released her grip on Akito and he sunk to the floor. His eyes were open but he looked at nothing. Akahana signed and knelt in front of him. Then she did something no one had ever dared before. She reached out and drew Akito into her arms. Akito tensed but Akahana held him tight, and began to rub his back.

"Akito," she whispered in his ear. "If you continue to shut everyone out, you'll always be alone. But when you open up your heart and allow yourself to trust, then you can be happy. I don't hate you Akito. You've done so many horrible things that I should hate you, but I don't. I just… I just wish I could feel more then pity for you."

Akahana then released him and drew back toward the door. He never looked up at her as he remained paralyzed to his spot on the floor. Akahana opened the sliding door, but before she left, she turned one last time to Akito.

"I've forgiven you, Akito," she said gently, trying to sooth him with her words. "When you're ready to start again, I'll be waiting." She closed the doors and Akito was left alone.

(Akahana's POV)

I stiffly made my way back to Hatori's makeshift hospital. The bruises were already formed, and my muscles were aching in protest. But I felt I had made an accomplishment. For the first time, someone had spoken to Akito words he needed to hear. All that was left was for him to make a choice. Still, I knew he needed one more person to confirm what I already said to him. After all, I was truthful when I said neither Chika or I could break their curse, but I had a feeling someone else was making that happen. I smiled as I neared Hatori's office and stepped inside. He was writing at his desk and Shigure was gabbing away about something, while sitting on the examination table.

"Hey boys, is Chika back yet?" I asked.

"Oh, Aka, you bac– Good lord! What happened!?" Shigure cried. He quickly was at my side, and pushing toward the examination table. "Are you in any pain? What happened?!"

"Shigure, you're hovering," I said as I was forced onto the examination table.

"You sure you're alright?" Hatori asked, the doctor taking over as he examined me.

"Nothing I couldn't handle" I explained. "I've faced worse than Akito's little temper tantrum. Still, think you can patch me up quick? If Chika sees me like this again, everything, for lack of a better term, will go straight to hell."

"Again?" Shigure asked.

"Long story," I explained. "Ouch!" Hatori had applied something to my cheek for the swelling. As he pulled the cloth I noticed the blood.

Hatori sighed. "Looks like your stitches have opened. They'll need a few more days to heal. I'll also need to put some iodine on that cut."

"Cut?" I reached up and felt blood beginning to dry on my cheek. It must have happened when Akito struck my face with the riding crop. "Oh. That's not gonna need stitches, right?"

"No, it's not deep enough," Hatori confirmed. He then shooed Shigure out so he could do a full examination. After diagnosing, I only had a few bruises, he had me lay down so he could close up my chest wound. I flinched as the needle pierced my skin to numb the area, and Hatori closed up the wound. Once done, he placed a bandage over it and told me to dress.

"I think we'll let Chika stay here till she returns to her human form," Hatori said. "Have Shigure escort back to his place. I'll call your father and have him pick you up."

"Okay," I sighed. I replaced my shirt and left the room. Shigure was outside and together we walked back to his house. Despite his begging and whimpering I wouldn't tell him what occurred between me and Akito. By the time we got back to the house, Shigure had mentioned perhaps going up to the Sohma family lake house. He thought after all the excitement, we could all use a little time off. I told him I'd talk about it with Chika and my dad.

Shigure went inside but I decided to sit out on the porch. It was such a nice sunny day, I didn't feel like wasting it. I leaned back on my hands and closed my eyes, closing my eyes as I soaked up the sunshine.

"Ms. Ohayashi!" I looked up and saw Yuki standing about three feet from me. I noticed his gardening tools and gloves and guessed he'd just come from his garden. Though the look on his face spoke volumes as he stared at the bandage on my cheek, and the other bruises on my face.

He walked over and reached out his hand, but he quickly drew it back. "What happened?"

"Yuki, please don't worry about it," I assured him. I stood up and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm okay. But if Chika asks, just…say I tripped down a hill and my face ran into a rock or something."

Yuki nodded but didn't say anymore. We sat down on the porch together, just enjoying the day as he waited with me for my dad to come pick me up.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

(Chika's POV)

The weekend had arrived and I was stoked to get away from the city and out to the Soma's lake house. Shigure had invited us, and Dad had offered to drive us to the house. I had packed tanks and shorts as well as my new swim suit. I had slowly traded my leopard printed clothing for cow print. I thought Haru would love seeing me in my new cow print bikini as I was planning on being seeing him in his swim trunks. Aka just rolled her eyes when I showed her, packing herself a pair of jean shorts and a long-sleeved shirt. Little did she know the surprise I had in store for her. "Come on girls. You know me and driving places." Dad called from the doorway.

I zipped my suitcase closed and grabbed it, along with the pet carrier with The Clutch. Dad gave me a strange look when I came out with the pet carrier. I just smiled and walked passed him to the car. Tossing my suitcase in the back, I climbed into the back seat. Akahana liked the front seat and I needed to sit with The Clutch. Mine and Haru's favorite sea turtle, Honey, was turning into a constant companion for me. She had even started sneaking into my school bag. Dad and Akahana climbed in and we were off.

"Hello." Haru said, appearing from nowhere next to me.

Dad and Akahana almost had a heart attack but I laughed. "Coming to Haru?" I asked, kissing his cheek while Dad was recovering.

"Yea. I wouldn't miss this for the world." He said, taking my hand.

"Haru, a little warning next time?" Akahana pleaded. "Hatori just removed my stitches three days ago."

Haru shrugged. "Are you coming to Mr. Ohayashi?" he asked.

"No. I've got work to do… so I'm counting on you to watch out for my girls." Dad said, looking back in the mirror at him.

"Of course sir." Haru said, giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

The rest of the ride was quiet. It was a quick drive and we did beat Hatori and the others. Dad spoke quickly with the good doctor before giving Akahana and I hugs and leaving. After finding and claiming rooms, I decided to get out of my clothes and put on some others. I put on leopard print shorts and a tan tank top. "Wow… Just look at that lake… It's beautiful and big to." Tohru said, gazing happily at the water.

"I don't know if it's really that impressive." Hatori said.

"Oh well this is the first time I've ever been to a real lake." Tohru replied.

"Oh girl, we need to get you out more." I said, coming over and putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Just be careful Jason doesn't get you here." Shigure said, in a creepy voice.

"Don't start with your nonsense." Yuki said, making Akahana giggle lightly.

"I'm sorry. Did-did you say Jason?" Tohru asked, fear creeping into her voice.

"Jason… Jason… why does that name sound familiar?" Kyo pondered.

I got an impish grin on my face and said, rather loudly, "Maybe he's your boyfriend."

Kyo bolted up, redder than a tomato and charged right over to me. "Why you little—" he began but I carefully back flipped out the open window and onto the patio.

"What's the matter Kyo-kun? I know you've been itching for a rematch since I kicked your ass when I was in Beast Mode. So come on; let's dance Kitty." I called up, laughing as I did two hand springs and a backflip off the patio and onto the forest ground.

Kyo followed me as did everyone else. "Alright, you're on!" Kyo shouted, rolling his shoulders.

I smirked, making fists. "Bring it." I said softly.

"I have 2 yen on Kyo winning." Shigure said happily.

"I'll take that bet, but…" Akahana smirked. "I've got 100 yen on my sister."

Shigure gave her a skeptical look. "What make you so confident in her abilities?" Tohru asked innocently.

"Ms. Ohayashi, are you sure you want to make such a wager?" Yuki asked.

"Trust me, I don't gamble unless I know I can win," Aka said confidently. "Shigure is just luck I'm not betting any more knowing what a 'successful' writer he is."

"I'll make ya proud sister!" I called, rushing Kyo.

My speed took him by surprise as did my faint to the left. I doubled back and surprised him again by handspringing off his head. Instead of bouncing off, I let my legs come down and connect with his stomach, using his body as a spring so he was knocked away and I landed on my feet. I smirked and stood, waiting for Kyo to get up. He bolted up quickly and lunged toward me, throwing punches. I dodged them easily before roundhouse kicking his feet from under him followed by a forearm sliced, pounding him into the ground. He used my momentum and grabbed my arm to flip me over, following me and straddling me. I instantly relaxed and gazed up at him. He was breathing hard but stilled when our eyes met. I slowly brought my feet up and booted him in the gut, knocking him off me.

He got up slowly. I waited, a small smile on my face. This was turning out to be a great battle. Kyo attacked again, jabbing and kicking. I matched every blow with a block and one of my own. We were pretty matched but I wasn't trying very hard. Growing bored, I willed my tail out and spun kicked his face, hitting him with both feet and a hard tail. He went down and lay there for a moment. "Ya good?" I asked, looming over him with an extended hand.

Kyo grunted and accepted my hand, letting me pull him to his feet. "You're good Kyo. That was the most fun fight I've had in a while." I said, clapping his shoulder with a smile. "And don't feel too bad. I've never lost a fight."

He nodded but I could see he would sulk for a while. I laughed and hugged him. He instantly stiffened and tried to push me off but I laughed more. "Pay up." Akahana said to Shigure.

Shigure gapped and handed over 100 yen to her. Haru came over and draped an arm around my shoulders as we started walking back. "Remind me never to make you angry…" Shigure said and I laughed.

"Please dog, that wasn't even mad. That was fun." I laughed, glancing over at Kyo. "Right Kyo?"

"Yea sure… whatever…" he said, still sulking.

I sighed. "You do know that the more people you fight, the better a fighter you become right? Every fight is a learning experience, whether you win or lose." I said, playfully punching his arm.

He did manage a smile as he thought about it. "When we get back, why doesn't everyone go on a walk?" Shigure offered.

"Sounds like fun." I said, leaning into Haru's side.

Haru nodded. So we split up. Kyo, Yuki and Tohru went one way while Haru, Akahana and I went another. "How are you doing Aka?" Haru asked, being one of the few people allowed to call Akahana by her nickname.

"I'm doing fine. Why the sudden interest?" She tossed him a playful smile as she glanced at his possessive grip on my shoulders.

"Just curious." Haru said calmly. "You're important to Chi-love and she's important to me so, you're important to me too."

"Oh Haru." I cooed lightly, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Aw! How cute!" Aka cooed. "Chi-Chi has a new nickname, and so lovey-dovey too. Haru, you're adorable."

He smiled and nodded. "He's mine!" I said quickly.

"Hey, down Bessy." Akahana held up her hands in defense. A small smile was accompanied by a chuckle. "This girl wouldn't dream of coming between a cowgirl and her beaux."

I narrowed my eyes and laughed. I heard a bell and, suddenly, there was a cow. I started at it in amazement. "What are you doing here?" Haur asked the cow.

He mooed and stepped towards us. I pulled away from Haru and walked toward the cow. "Chika…" Akahana warned me but I ignored her.

Reaching for the cow, I pet his face. "Oh he's so soft." I said, rubbing him between the horns. "Come here and pet him Aka."

Akahana sighed and came to my side. She pet the cow. "Awe! What a cutie."

He nuzzled up to my torso, his bell ringing. "Are you lost buddy?" I asked, cradling his head.

He looked up at me with his wide eyes. "He is lost! We have to help him find his way home." I said, holding his head again.

Haru sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Well I can't talk to him like this…" he said before stepping forward and giving Akahana a slight hug.

There was a poof and Haru had been replaced by a black and white cow. "You're so cute!" I said to Haru.

He rolled his eyes before looking at the bull. "He lives nearby." Haru said. "Aka, climb onto my back so I don't change back. Chi-love, he'll let you ride him home."

"Well, this is awkward." Akahana shrugged it off and climbed onto Haru's back.

I gathered Haru's scattered clothing and folded them before climbing onto the bull's back. "I totally want a ride when this is over." I said to Haru.

"You can have as many rides as you want." Haru said, giving me a wink.

I blushed. I was being hit on by a cow. "Hey, hey! No bull riding, little lady!" Akahana scolded. "And you," directing her voice to Haru, "If I find out otherwise, you'll be looking at a one way ticket to being served with fries and a strawberry shake, got it?"

The bull I was on gave a shiver. "Aka, you're scaring him." I said, petting the bull. "And I wouldn't let you hurt Haru. I like him too much to let him be served with fries."

We rode the rest of the way to the bull's house, exchanging playful banter before the farm came before us. "Haru, you and Aka better stay here. It would be hard to explain if you changed in front of the farmer." I said, getting off the bull.

He nodded and the bull and I walked to the farm house. The farmer met us half way, thanking me profusely and scolding the bull. In thanks, he gave me the bull's cow bell since he was getting a new one any way. I took the bell and put it on. Walking back to Haru and Akahana, I smiled when I saw Haru still as a cow. "My turn!" I sang, hopping onto his back, my new bell ringing loudly.

He rolled his eyes and ambled off. It was the best day ever! Haru stayed like a cow until we got back to the lake house so Akahana and I didn't have to walk. "Haru, why are they on you?" Shigure asked, trying to suppress a laugh.

Akahana got off and started to speak but, before she could get a word in edgewise, there was a poof and Haru was back to human, naked and with me straddling him. Not even turning around, Akahana replied, "Chika, please detach and let the boy dress."

"But why?" I laughed before rolling off him and standing. "Here's your clothes Haru." I said, handing him his things.

He took them and whispered, "We'll continue this later."

"Count on it." I replied equally as soft.

Akahana grabbed my ear and dragged me off, laughing all the way. It looked like this was going to be a very fun vacation.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

(Narrator POV)

The next morning rose with a gallant sunrise. Chika had woken up very early and dressed similar to the day before but with an extra touch. Her new bikini lay under her clothing. She assembled a beach bag together and set it near the front door before entering the dining room. She was so excited to go swimming in the lake today that she was vibrating at the breakfast table. The other's trickled into the room very sleepily. "Why are you so energetic?" Kyo asked, hissing each word.

"I'm going swimming today." She said happily.

"Swimming? That sounds like a wonderful idea!" Shigure said, cheering.

"That does sound like an interesting idea." Yuki said, more awake than normal.

"Alright! After breakfast, we go on a swim!" She said, leaping to her feet and fist pumping the air. Suddenly, she stilled. "I smell a snake." she said, narrowing her eyes and looking around. "Ayame is here…"

Everyone stiffened as Chika began searching the house. "Looking for me?" a voice sang from the doorway.

She turned and there he was: Ayame. "Who knew you had such a good nose… a cute one too." He said, touching her nose.

"I never forget a scent." She replied, stepping back. "Fabric dyes, light machinery and a hint of lemon." She said, making Ayame look at her closer.

"I had some lemon in my tea before I came here." He said, surprised.

"I know everyone's scent." She said, shrugging. "Kyo is milk, cat dander and rage. Yuki has earth, leek and a hint of strawberry. Tohru is sugar, nervousness and loks of changing cooking aromas. Shigure smells like books, tea and dirty thoughts. Hatori is medicine, clean, and just a touch of sea air. Both of them smell like under the reeking scent of cigarettes. Akahana's scent has red roses, secrets and pancakes. Haru smells like leather, musk and me." She said, sneezing at all the scents.

"And what do you smell like?" Ayame asked suddenly.

Chika pressed her arm to her nose. "Coffee… leather… bananas and… pen ink." she replied, inhaling before each word.

She sneezed again. "Damn!" and again, "Did someone—" again "smoke in here—" again, twice, "recently?!"

Shigure laughed nervously and Chika sneezed violently. "I'm gonna go to the lake shore. If you want to come swim, I'll be waiting." she said quickly before darting out, grabbing her bag as she went.

Akahana shook her head. "And that would be why we make Dad smoke outside. Poor Chika's nose is like a bloodhound times ten, and the tobacco just sets her off into a sneezing fit. You guys must just be used to it."

Haru stood and announced, "I'm going to go change." Before leaving the table to go to his room. Soon the others followed, but Tohru noticed Akahana seemed edgy.

"Akahana, is everything alright?" she asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yea sure," Akahana replied. "Just…uh… You know what, never mind. Let's get changed." She pushed Tohru into the bedroom. While Tohru changed, Akahana slipped to the bathroom. The two emerged, Tohru in a Mediterranean blue one-shoulder ruffle one piece, but Akahana wore a green multicolor linen tunic sweater. Before Tohru could ask why, Akahana grabbed her hand and pulled her outside. They were the last to arrive, though all eyes were on Chika. The girl was wearing a cow print triangle top bikini with decorative gold tone toggle accents.

"Wow! Chika looks really pretty!" Tohru beamed.

"I really like the pattern…" Haru added, his eyes never leaving Chika as she splashed around.

Akahana sensed that Black Haru was about to make an appearance and quickly shoved Haru into the water. He sputtered as he burst through the water to take in the needed air.

"Was that really necessary?" Shigure asked.

"There wasn't time to grab the hose," Akahana grumbled. She then walked over and joined Hatori by the table, content to watch every one else splashing about.

"Hey Akahana, come on in. The water's great!" Chika called, leaving the water to jog up to her.

"I'll pass, thanks," she called from her spot

"Yes Akahana, get in the water." Shigure encouraged, appearing next to Hatori.

"Indeed. The others are having fun and you certainly deserve some fun yourself." Ayame chimed in, coming to Hatori's other side.

"Come on Aka. I didn't get you that suit so you could hide it from a certain someone's eyes that match the color." Chika said, winking as she spoke.

"Chika, there was nothing wrong with my old swim suit." Akahana smiled but she spoke through gritted teeth. "Besides, you know I particularly _despise_ this type of bathing suit."

She scoffed. "Please Aka. It's not as much fun without you." She asked, sounding sincere.

"Chi-" Akahana pleaded. "Look, I really don't feel comfortable in this bathing suit, so can you drop it, please."

"My dear Akahana." Ayame began. "You have a very fine figure. Any type of suit would look fabulous on you. You should flaunt your physique… not all girls can…" he said dramatically.

"Besides, how bad can the suit be?" Shigure asked, seemingly innocent but Chika punched his arm.

"Perv." She said quietly before redirecting her attention to Akahana. "Don't make me resort to drastic measures." She warned with a sly grin.

"Chi-Chi, don't you even dare!"

Chika grabbed the tunic front and, in one quick pull, she ripped the fabric. "Too late." She laughed before running away, taking the ripped fabric with her.

"CHIKA!" Akahana screamed. She quickly ducked behind Hatori, too embarrassed to parading around in the tiny material her sister passed off as a bathing suit. She was mortified. She felt like Chika had stripped her to her undergarments in front of their friends. Her face was bright red, and she tried harder to shrink behind her makeshift shield.

"Come and get me!" Chika called from the water. "Or are you too chicken?"

"There's _no way_ I'm moving from this spot!" Akahana yelled. She quietly whispered to Hatori, "Sorry about this."

"Hate to do this to you but I have a phone call I have to make." Hatori said, standing up. He gave her a once over and said, "You look fine." Before walking off, leaving her totally exposed.

"Eeeeh!" Akahana cried and grabbed the towel she luckily laid on the chair. She covered up and hugged it close to her body. "Screw this! I'm going inside!" She turned and made a mad dash to the house.

"Sheesh, what a whiner," Kyo scoffed. "What's the big deal?"

"Kyo, shut up," Yuki sneered. "If Ms. Ohayashi doesn't feel comfortable, we shouldn't force her. Quite being so inconsiderate."

Chika left the water and jogged back into the house after her sister. "Aka look, I'm sorry for that… but you really do look alright. I packed your one piece if you'd rather wear that one but… well…" she said softly, having made her sister stop.

"If you packed it, then why the _hell_ did you put this damn thing in my bag?!" she snapped.

"Because you're always so uptight. You need to cut loose a little bit every now and then. Also, you are proud of those… scars… and I… I want you to be comfortable showing them around me. And, I'll admit, that I did do it to mess with you just a little." Chika confessed.

"For the love of… You think this is about my scars? Unbelievable!" Akahana shouted, no longer caring that they now had an audience. "Chika, I would love to feel free to walk around without having to worry my scars will set you off. I'm okay with that; I couldn't be happier. But you know damn well I hate wearing bikinis! I can be myself no matter what I wear, but for the sake of my sanity, just let me change."

Without another word, Akahana waked straight back into the house. Once alone in the guest room, regret began to swell in her chest. Akahana hated when she got emotional like that, but she just couldn't help it. Looking down, she opened the towel only to groan in disgust. The swimsuit Chika had chosen was a royal purple tie-front halter top bikini. The wretched thing had a center tie front, and tied at the neck and back. She was completely out of her comfort zone. She quickly dashed for her bag and sighed in relief. There was her multi coral colorblock one-piece. Sure it would still show off her figure, but at least she wouldn't feel like she was running around in her underwear. She quickly changed, already feeling a lot better.

She emerged but found that Chika had gone. Everyone present, however, gapped at her scars. She smiled, not at all surprised by their shocked expressions. From her wrists to her elbows, twisted jagged scar wrapped across her skin. With her hair pulled back, the low back of her suit allowed a view of three long scars: two cutting deep from one shoulder to the other, and the third dragged down from her right shoulder blade down to the middle of her back. And then there was the newest scar. Had she worn the bikini, everyone would have seen the deep line running deep on the left side of her collarbone, and running down till it began to fade past right hip. Other scars marred her body, but they were so faint you had to be looking for them to spot any. As she looked around, Akahana sighed as she awaited the bombarding questions she sensed burning in all her friends.

"Wh-what happened?" Kyo asked.

"Do you want the whole story, or the short version?" Akahana joked.

"Let's go with the short version." Shigure said carefully.

"Alright. To sum it all up, I go to any lengths to protect my sister," she explained. "Some jerks tried to hurt her because they found out about our curse. For a long time, my scars became a painful reminder to Chika. That's why I always wore layers. But now, just when Chika's ready to let me, I go and blow it by freaking out over a swim suit." She sighed heavily. "That's just another thing that makes us polar opposite twins: she's bold and confident, and I'm horribly modest."

"Well that explains why she went running out just a moment ago…" Shigure said, pointing out the door.

Akahana groaned and sank into a nearby chair. Her head dropped to her hands. "She'll come back… right?" Kyo asked.

"Do you have any siblings Kyo?" Akahana asked, not looking up.

"No, no I don't." Kyo replied.

"Then you have no idea what happens during a fight. Trust me, I'd rather face her Beast Mode than having my sister mad at me." Akahana explained.

"Siblings should never fight!" Ayame chimed in. "I hurt's my heart to see it."

"Don't even start," Yuki muttered.

Haru entered the house, rubbing his jaw. "Well, she's pissed at everything and everyone right now. What did you do?" he asked calmly.

Akahana looked up, and winced. "Punched you in the jaw?"

He shrugged. "She already kneed me in the stomach." He said, sitting down. "She'll calm down soon… right? She's going for a run around the lake right now."

"Calm down, yes. Soon… Yeah, that's debatable." Akahana leaned up and began twisting her hair nervously. "Last time we had a fight, Dad tried to calm her down and got the same treatment as Haru. Luckily she split before he saw her transform. Sure wish our mom was around. She was the only one to keep Chika and I from fighting this badly."

A scream pierced through the air. It wasn't one of anger but of fear. "Chika!" Haru yelled, bolting from the house. Fear whelming in her chest, Akahana ran after him, followed by Yuki and Kyo.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

(Chika's POV)

I had gone for a run to clear my head. I wasn't mad at Akahana per say. I was mostly hurt. Hurt that she yelled at me, that I had gotten her to yell at me and that I had taken my angry hurt out on Haru. The creeping doubt that had always plagued my mind came to the forefront. '_Maybe I should just keep running…_' it said, making me stop.

I shook my head. I couldn't run away. They would miss me and I would miss them. Besides, I had come to like these people. I walked a ways, finishing up a lap around the lake when I spotted a very nice view. Leaving the path, I walked to the lookout spot and looked over the lake. Part of me wanted to go back and get some clothes to cover my suit but another part just told me to keep looking. "Well, fancy running into _you_ here of all places." A low voice said behind me and I instantly went on red alert.

The voice was speaking Indian. I turned and saw the gang of guys that had tortured Akahana. "You know, we never got over what you did to us." The main guy and leader of this pack of humans, Anish, said, cracking his knuckles.

"I never got over what you did to my sister" I replied, spitting venom. "You ragheded curry-muncher."

Mouth working before brain can comprehend yet again. They rushed me, pulling knives and braking off tree limbs. I was taken by surprise and didn't change in time before one of them sliced the back of my knees, rendering me unable to run. Once wounded, I was trapped in human form and they overwhelmed me. They stabbed and cut into my body while others beat me with their sturdy tree branches. One, the only wound that made me scream in pain, drug his knife on my left leg from the hip down to my ankle and cut through my Achilles tendon. I almost blacked out when I heard a loud voice roar, "GET AWAY FROM HER!"

In an instant, Haru, Yuki and Kyo were on the gang, beating them senseless. The gang turned their attention from my broken body to fight these three. Haru went directly at Anish and only threw a few punches before the guy was out cold. He went on to take three at a time and beat them senseless as well. Kyo was holding his own, taking three more guys down before stepping back. Yuki finished the rest off quickly and precisely, seeing as he wasn't fueled by sheer rage. Once all the attackers were unconscious, Haru walked over to Anish and continued to punch and kick him.

Akahana appeared at my side and picked my torso up, making me yelp in pain at the sudden movement. "Sorry!" she apologized. She shifted me to a more comfortable position, gently this time. Her eyes were filled with tears as she looked over my wounds. Shaking her head clear, she turned to Yuki. "Yuki, pull Haru off that creep before he beats him to death."

Yuki nodded and walked over to Haru. He grabbed his shoulder and tried to pull him back. "Haru, enough! We need to go. Chika is hurt and beating this guy to death won't help."

Haru didn't listen, and shoved Yuki back. On his second attempt Haru spun around and decked Yuki, knocking him to the ground. Yuki stumpled back. I could see his eyes had lost all color. "Haru…" I called, my voice fading as I slipped slowly into darkness.

He instantly abandoned Anish and came to my side. He gently took my hand and entangled our fingers. I managed a weak smile before passing out entirely.

(Akahana's POV)

I felt her slip away and it was then I noticed the tears falling down my face. This was all my fault. If I hand't gotten upset and yelled at her, none of this would've happened. But know wasn't the time to wallow in self-pity. I turned to the group of guys surrounding me. Yuki and Kyo were waiting for instructions, while Haru's eyes never left Chika. His grip on her hand tightened, and I felt the storm of emotions brew inside him.

"We need to get her back to the house," I said, taking charge. "Kyo, run on back and let Hatori know he needs to prep for some emergency care."

"Right." Without wasting time, Kyo quickly sped off towards the house. Then, easing Chika off my lap, I moved to Haru. I gently eased his fingers from Chika's hand, before I placed my arms around his shoulders. Soon he stood there in his cow form, looking down at my sister. He nudge her face with his nose as if trying to wake her.

"Yuki, help me life Chika onto his back." He nodded and moved to her feet. Gently, we hoisted Chika's limp body on top of Haru's back.

"You should climb on as well," Yuki suggested. "She may fall off unless you support her."

I nodded but quickly hugged Yuki as well. Shrunk to his rat form and stared at me surprised. "Sorry, but we need Haru to move fast." I gathered Yuki and placed him on my shoulder before gathering the boys' clothes. Then I got onto Haru's back, facing backwards so I could support Chika. Once I was on, Haru took off. He was fast, which didn't surprise me, but he made sure that all of us managed to stay on. The whole time I kept my eyes on Chika. She was in for a lot of pain when she woke up, but at least she could heal a lot faster while she slept. In no time we arrived back at the house. Shigure and Ayame came out and took Chika into the house. I slid off Haru's back and he walked to the house. Hatori had ordered no one else to enter so he could have no interruptions while treating Chika's wounds. Even Shigure and Ayame were banded from the house once they left Chika.

I walked to Haru's side and set his clothes next to him. He made no move to retrieve them. I then reached up and let Yuki jump onto my hand so I could place him on the ground. I set his clothes beside him and walked away. I needed to be alone, at least until I felt Chika wake up.

(Chika's POV)

I felt someone touching me. I didn't know who it was and that scared me. I bolted awake, leaping from lying down and promptly fell down with a shriek. "Well that was stupid." Hatori said as I rolled onto my back. "You busted half your legs stiches in that little stunt."

I slowly sat up. "Hey Hatori… how come I can't see out of my eye?" I asked, bringing my less hurting hand to my left cheek and felt the edge of a bandages.

He came over and helped me stagger back to the bed. "I was just finishing applying a bandage to your arm when you awoke." Hatori began. "Many of the wounds are straight in and out stab wounds and should leave minimal scarring. There are many fractured bones, mostly your ribs, your forearm and your knee. There will also be numerous bruises in the next couple of days. However, both of your hamstring tendons were slashed as well as your left Achilles' tendon. Your entire left side sustained the worst damage but the injuries sustained on your left leg and to your left eye are quite extensive."

"What are you saying?" I asked, already feeling some of the wounds closing and knitting.

"You will walk with a limp for the rest of your life and you will have a scar on and under your eye. I can't tell yet if you will be blind, partially blind or able to see. We will have to wait and see." He finished, starting to stich my left leg together again. "This leg wound will also scar."

I lay there, staring at the ceiling with my one good eye, just letting the news sink in. "What about Aka? Is she alright? And Haru? Yuki? Kyo?" I asked, starting to get frantic.

"All of them are fine, worried about you but fine none the less." He reassured me, resting a hand on my shoulder.

"I want to see Aka." I said quickly, already knowing that she was blaming herself. "I have to tell her that it wasn't her fault."

"I'll go get her but you need to relax and rest." Hatori said, standing.

I lay back and waited. Finally, the door opened and I spotted Akahana's tearstained face giving me a weak smile. "Hey sweet thing." I said, giving her a smile.

She cautiously made her way into the room and sat down at my side. "So… feeling pain yet, or did the pain killers already kick in?"

"You know pain killers don't work on me. Besides, they only hurt when I move or think about them too much." I replied, laughing a little bit but wincing at my fractured ribs.

She laughed too. "Yea, it's rough the first few days. Just be glad they only had pocket knives and tree branches."

We laughed a bit but fell into a silence. "Hey Aka…" I began, making her look at me. "this isn't your fault. If anything, it's my fault."

She sighed and grabbed my hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "What do ya say we forget the whole thing, and focus on getting you back on your feet."

I shook my head, making the room spin a little and my face to throb. "Not unless you promise me that you won't and don't blame yourself." I said firmly.

She chuckled. "Deal." We made 'O' with our fore and thumb fingers and put them inside of each other's 'O'. Then she looked at my wounds. "Oh boy. Dad is not gonna be happy."

"Yea but the small ones will be gone by the time we get home and I can say that a sneaky underwater log attacked me." I said, snickering just a little bit.

"And what about your eye?" Akahana asked, being serious now. "No way Dad will buy that a log did that."

"Damn... maybe it's time we told him the truth for once?" I said cautiously.

"I would've thought Grandma told him after he saw you turn. Wouldn't surprise me."

"The old hag would do that…" I said, laughing at the thought. "He'll flip for sure but once we tell his that the punks were taken care of and arrested, he'll be okay… maybe a mother hen for a little while but it'll be alright in the end."

"Mother hen? Ha!" Akahana laughed. "Chika, you obviously don't remember when I was the one in the bed. Dad doesn't just 'Mother Hen.' He hovers more than helicopter on a high speed chase."

We laughed together, me wincing every now and again. "How's Yuki doing after Haru hit him?" I asked slowly, my laughter dying down.

"No bruises, no worries, but speaking of that…" Akahana smiled cheekly. "There's a certain Mad Cow who's gonna pace a hole into the ground if he doesn't get to see you soon."

I laughed at her nick name for Black Haru. "You better go get him then." I said, holding my ribs and still laughing.

"Oh, I will." She rose and then leaned down to give me a hug. "But keep it short. Remember, you heal faster the more you sleep."

I nodded and she left. I heard some talking then some quick footsteps up the stairs. Haru appeared in the door way, his eyes wide and red. He just stood there, looking at me with wide eyes. "Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to come here and kiss me?" I said, smiling at him.

He slowly came towards me and dropped to his knees. He kissed my hair softly. "I'm okay." I said, cupping his cheek with my right hand. "Just a little fragile right now."

He nodded and took my hand from his face and held it. "Listen, I'm gonna take a nap. I heal faster when I'm asleep. Be here when I wake up?" I asked, squeezing his hand.

"C-can I sleep with you?" he asked hesitantly.

I smiled and nodded. Lifting the blanket and scooting over, Haru removed his shoes and climbed in. I snuggled to his chest and quickly fell asleep. I felt him wrap an arm around my body and hold me gently. I felt safe as I slept.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

(Chika's POV)

I awoke about 2 hours later, still in his arms and very comfortable on his chest. I felt that many of the more minor wounds were fully healed and my leg wounds were well on the way to recovery. My bone fractures were almost healed and didn't hurt when I moved anymore. Looking up into his sleeping face, I smiled when I was he was still asleep. I kissed his jaw softly, gently rousing him. He stilled and looked down at me. "Mornin…" he said groggily.

"Afternoon more like." I said, cautiously throwing my leg over his hips. "Sleep good?"

"Yea and apparently you're feeling better." He said, resting his hand on my right thigh.

"I feel 89 percent better… enough to get out of this room and have some fun." I said, rolling off him and attempting to get to my feet.

Haru stood first and helped me to my feet. My tendons were still tender but my right leg was more repaired than my left. I glanced down and I was still in my swim suit. "I had better put some clothes on before I present myself huh?" I offered, leaning heavily on him as we walked into my room.

I pulled a tank top and a pair of short shorts, pulling and stepping into the clothing respectfully. The clothing was loose so it wouldn't interfere with my bandages. I pulled a few bandages off the wounds that I knew were healed fully. Brushing my hair and re-braiding it, I nodded to Haru who helped me down the stairs. No one was in the living room which surprised me. Haru guided me outside where everyone had gathered. Kyo and Yuki were arguing about something when Kyo shouted loudly, "I challenge you to a swim race! Across the lake and back again!"

"Wow, I really miss a lot when I get the shit beat out of me and take a nap." I said, making everyone start and stare at me and Haru.

"Get back into bed." Hatori said as I pulled away from Haru.

"Oh relax Hatori. I'm feeling way better." I said hobbling to the beach shore and sat roughly on a log. "Besides, I want to see this swim race."

"It should be a good show." Kyo said cockily.

"Yea it would if I wasn't busted up anyway. I'd give you a run for your money." I said, lightly rubbing my leg.

"Well… I could step in for you, if you want," Akahana offered and I got an impish idea.

"That sounds like a great plan. In fact, let's up the ante by adding some extra stakes." I said, smiling broadly. "Ayame, wanna help me out?"

"Of course my darling Chika. I would love to assist you." He said loudly, plopping down at my side. "If Kyo loses, he has to…" he pondered before snapping his fingers "call Kagura and tell her he loves her."

"WHAT?!" Kyo screamed, his cat ears and tail popping out.

"Who's Kagura?" Aka and Chika asked at the same time.

"Oh, she's another member of the Sohma family," Tohru explained. "She really likes Kyo, but he doesn't exactly feel the same way."

"Of course I don't! That girl's a maniac!" Kyo shouted.

"So… You really don't want to lose then, do you?" I asked.

"There's no way I'm gonna lose to a damn rat or a girl!" Kyo bit back.

"Delightful! Then you've agreed to the terms." Ayame clapped his hands. "Now, should Yuki lose?"

"He has to hug… you Ayame." I replied, casting a wicked smile to the purple eyed boy.

He gapped at me so I gave him a playful wink. Ayame almost fainted but I wasn't done. "Now, the piece de resistance... When Akahana wins, which I do not doubt she will, she must… MUST kiss Yuki Sohma full on the lips!" I said triumphantly.

Akahana's face looked like I had pushed her out of the school locker room buck naked. I winked and Ayame almost fell off the log in surprised and enjoyment. "Race is on?" I asked, "Or are all you to chicken to even try?"

Kyo bristled and stormed to the waterline. Yuki sighed and joined him. "She just couldn't let go!" Akahana said venomously at me as she joined the boys.

"Ayame, will you do the honors?" I asked, gesturing him to 'start line'.

He stood and bounced to the shore. "This should be interesting." Shigure muttered as the swimmers got into position.

Haru took Ayame's spot and draped an arm over my shoulders. "So, what makes you so confident in Aka's swimming ability?" he asked as Ayame shouted, "On your mark!"

"While I'm a competitive fighter, she's a competitive swimmer." I replied and Ayame shouted, "Get set!"

"She's never lost a race… I don't even think she can lose." I finished and Ayame shouted, "GO!"

They raced into the water and soon were swimming. I could tell Akahana was contemplating not participating but I could see her mind slowly working towards victory. Yuki was pacing himself but keeping pace with Kyo. For a cat, he could swim pretty well. Then, Akahana's head disappeared under the water. "Um… Is Akahana alright?" Tohru asked nervously.

"Yea she'll be fine. She's just under water." I replied and Kyo leapt clear of the water with a yell. "Oh Aka you silly."

She came running out of the water and I gave a cheer. "Atta girl Aka!" I cheered, clapping.

The others joined in cheering as Yuki left the water and was quickly followed by Kyo. "Alrighty everyone, pay up." I said, giggling evilly as everyone stiffened.

Yuki took the incentive and walked stiffly toward Ayame who was bouncing on his heels with joy. The hug was quick but still a hug. Ayame giggled like a school girl once Yuki pulled away. "I have to burn my skin now." Yuki muttered.

"Ah ta ta, hold yourself sir." I said, catching his arm.

I fished through my bag and pulled out my cell phone and tossed it to Kyo. "Call Kagura." I said softly.

He turned red before flipping it open and punching in a few numbers. "Speaker, if you wouldn't mind." I said, making him turn redder as he turned the speaker on.

"_Hello?_" Kagura's voice said over the phone.

"Hey Kagura… It's Kyo…"he said slowly.

"_KYO! MY LOVE! I can't believe it_. You _actually called_ me!" she said loudly.

"Yea well…" he snapped, starting to rub the back of his neck. "I uh I have to tell you something?"

"_Oh?"_ Her voice got very quiet, waiting to hear what Kyo had to say.

Kyo hesitated. "I love you." He said very fast and hung up.

"Pansy." I muttered before settling my eyes on Akahana. "You're turn sweet thing."

"Come on, Chika? Is this really necessary?" Akahana complained. She really was trying to weasel out of it, but no way I was letting that happen.

"Like hell. You're the one who told Dad about Haru and I." I retorted, crossing my arms.

"So! That's a thing to tease you about, little sister," she countered. "This is not!"

I stood, wincing slightly. "I beg to differ." I said slowly.

"Oh I…" She stopped and pulled me over away from the group. Once we were far enough away, she went into 'big sister' mode. "Look, you and Haru like each other, so it's only natural for me to tease you about it. Yuki and I however, are *just* friends. It'd be too weird. Lets forget about the fact that he'll turn into a rat if I do it, but he likes Torhu, remember?"

"Sweet thing, I can see in your eyes that you want to be more than friends. This little action might spark something. Trust me alright? Besides, I'm not back down from this. If I must I will take drastic measures to have revenge." I said, patting her cheek. "Besides, we Ohayashi women are people of our word. To back out now would be admitting that your word means nothing."

"Too bad. I did have a counter offer. And it is actually more horrifying than having to kiss Yuki." She had a huge grimace on her face, and she even shuddered.

I paused and looked her over. She did know how to dangle a thing in front of my curious kitten. "Tell me this offer and I shall consider it." I said cautiously.

"I'll… I'll…" She closed her eyes and grit her teeth. "I'll model off the bikini you bought me. I'll walk out in it, show it off; the whole show."

"And keep it on for the full day and wear it whenever we go swimming with these people and you have yourself a deal." I said, smiling slyly.

"I'll do all day today with no complaints or groaning, but what I wear on other occassions is my decision," Aka argued. "Your penalties for the boys only lasted about two or three minutes, I'm giving you a full day."

"True. But the kiss could only be a peck." I replied, throwing the ball into her court. "I shall accept this offer as an alternative. Now, it is up to you darling. The kiss or the suit. If you choose the suit, should you complain or groan or even grimace once, the kiss is on, suit or not."

"I… I…" She sighed and held out her hand. "Deal. I wear the suit, and if I even wince while wearing it during the remainder of the day, I give Yuki a peck on the lips."

"Fair." I replied, shaking her hand but tricking her and pulling her into a hug. "Cuddles!"

"Okay, okay," she chuckled.

I squeezed her before pulling away and hobbled back to my log seat while Akahana scurried to the house. "Where is she going?" Ayame whinned.

"Oh oh oh you'll see." I replied, digging in my bag again and pulling out my camera. "I'd get your camera if I were you."

Ayame instantly whipped out his camera and we waited a few moments before Akahana emerged. She looked fantastic. Her slightly tanned skin looked darker with the light purple bikini. I had chosen the most modest bikini I could find for her and she was rocking it. "Lookin good sweet thang!" I shouted as she walked gracefully away from the house.

Ayame froze for a moment as did everyone else. I started taking pictures. Akahana gave me a rather pained smile but did a few model poses. I snapped pictures, sparking Ayame to take photos as well. "That's what you were worried about?" Kyo asked, earning him a whack across the back of the head from Yuki.

"Be nice, Kyo," Yuki said, smiling sweetly at Akahana.

I evil chuckled in my head, a wry smile appearing on my face. "You're enjoying this, aren't you," Akahana said through her smile, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear

"Very much yes." I replied sweetly. "You do look fabulous in it darling."

"I concur!" Ayame said loudly, getting to his feet. "You look amazing in that swim suit. You're natural graceful figure is only accentuated by this color and design. Rather modest for my taste but it matches your personality perfectly."

"And Yuki's eyes." I muttered so only Haru could hear.

He looked sideways at me and I smiled. "You sneaky leopard." He said, smiling gently.

"You can see it though." I said, nodding back to Akahana standing with Tohru near Yuki. "They match very well… Though Aka really likes Yuki, he doesn't see her that way… yet."

"Can I help?" Haru asked, making a bit surprised.

"I was counting on you helping." I said, kissing his cheek.

"Can I help too?" Shigure asked, coming between us. "What is he helping you with?"

"Nothing perverted you sick dog." I snapped, thumping him lightly on the head. "Trying to get Aka and Yuki together."

"Oh my…" he said softly, looking over at the two of them. ""They are perfect for each other. I'm in!"

"Joy…" I muttered before struggling to my feet again. "So, more swimming? Please guys, have fun… You too Haru." I said, pulling him to his feet and gently shoving him toward the water.

The others relented and headed toward the water. "Yuki, can I uh… talk to you for a second?" I called gently, making Akahana and Yuki stop.

"Of course. If you'll excuse me." Yuki left Aka and Tohru and walked over to where I was sitting. I smiled as he came and sat next to me. I shoved Shigure away as Yuki said, "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, you see, I have a dilemma." I began.

"I'm sorry about your injuries," Yuki said. "But it seems you're appear to be healing faster than even Hatori expected."

"Thanks. I have a faster healing rate than a normal human. Aka can heal fast to but not as fast as me. Heck, my right tendons are already fine." I said, explaining my healing ability. "So, this problem I have… It has to do with Aka…"

"Is something wrong?" The worry was clear in his voice. He was making this way too easy.

"Well she has this… I guess you could call it a crush on a guy at school. She really likes him but won't admit it. Plus he likes someone else. I'm her sister and I want what's best for her and I think that this guy might be what she's missing. I've talked to her about telling him but she doesn't want to… do you have any advice? You're her closet friend outside of family." I said, adding drastically sad tones and ending by looking up at him through my eyes to add to the pitiful look.

"Well… I'm not really the best on expressing my feelings," Yuki said modestly. "Perhaps you should talk to Kyo. I hate to admit it, but he's more comfortable being himself around others."

"Yea because he's soooo good at expressing his feelings." I said sarcastically, casting a glance at Kyo who was yelling at Haru about something. "But you're like Aka so much… How would you feel if I tried to help the two of them together?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you are both so modest and caring, putting people's welfare and comfort before your own happiness… I think you two deserve happiness over everyone else in the damn world… I just don't want Aka to be mad at me for trying to help her get that happiness…" I said, meaning every word and starting to tear up. "Gosh I hate emotions and feelings and crap." I said, wiping my eyes hard.

Yuki smiled at me, much like Akahana would in this situation. Only difference was he kept his himself reserves, where Akahana would've grabbed my hand, or clasped my shoulder. "Ms. Ohayashi- I mean, Ms. Chika." Quickly correcting himself. "I think it's nice you want to help your sister. But, in my opinion, I think you should let her handle this on her own. Opening yourself to someone can be…very difficult. I still have trouble with that myself, but Ms. Honda has helped me a lot. Perhaps when the time comes, she'll be able to tell this guy how she feels."

I stared at him and there, I saw it. It was tiny but I could see it. He did like Akahana but not as much as Tohru. I nodded slowly. "So… you're saying I should just let nature take its course?" I asked slowly.

"I believe so," he replied.

"But… what if he never realizes? I mean, they are perfect for each other… though he's a little dense at times but still…" I asked quickly.

"But is it fair to your sister if you interfere?" Yuki asked. "Did she interfere when you and Haru started a relationship?"

"At the start? No. Interfered with? Oh hell yes." I said, recalling her throwing me under the bus with Dad. "Besides it's my job to help her along."

"Hmm… So, you're saying your sister told you to tell Haru how you felt, and pushed the two of you together?"

"No I'm saying she threw me under the bus with telling my Dad. I think that is worse." I replied. "But I see your point… would it be alright if I nudged them along rather than outright shoving? As a compromise?"

"Just be careful, and try not to nudge too hard," Yuki suggested.

I smiled and nodded, standing up just as Haru and Kyo started fist fighting. I shook my head as Yuki stood as well. "I had better go break them up." I said, turning my head to look at him. "Thanks Yuki." I said, giving him a hug.

It took him by surprise but before he could react, I had let go and hobbled over to the fighting Cat and Ox. I smirked to myself. I had planted the seeds… now, they had to grow.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

(Akahana's POV)

It was almost the end of Gold Week. Soon it would be back to school and midterms would start. Chika was panicking over studies as usual. As for me, I could hardly focus. I was still humiliated from the incident at the Sohma lake house. Thanks to Chika, I'd spent the last day in a bikini, putting on a happy face so I wouldn't have to kiss Yuki. I barely made it when Ayame made another comment about how I'd look in a style of bikini he sold at his shop. Before I lost it, Dad arrived and all focus was on Chika and her injuries. After some parental screaming, and a call to the police, we went home…only for me to get a lecture on parading around in such a skimpy outfit around so many boys. Chika enjoyed watching me get that lecture for a change. Still, I'd rather embarrass myself than have to kiss one of my friends.

Honestly, why my sister kept trying to pair us was beyond me. I don't want a boyfriend and Yuki is just a friend. If she wants to play matchmaker, she should try pushing Yuki and Tohru together instead of me. Though she has let up slightly over the past few days. The not-so-subtle hints were still there, but other than that, not a peep.

I finished with my English studies when Chika came in.

"Come on, Aka. The sun is shining, the birds are calling; midterms can wait and Dad's out. Let's get out and have some fun. Studying will be here when we get back," she said, standing and gesturing wildly in the air.

"For once I agree." I stood up and walked over to the door. "So, where do you wanna go?"

Chika pondered before snapping her fingers. "Let's go bother Kyo!" she said happily.

"Why does that not surprise me." She just laughed and I shook my head. We left the house but we didn't get more than five feet when I spotted two familiar figures up the road.

"Hey, isn't that Tohru and Yuki?" I asked.

"I don't know. Curious Kitten kicking in. We must investigate." She grabbed my hand and dragged me along.

Soon as we were close enough, Chika called out, "Hey!" They turned around and smiled at us.

"Oh, Chika, Akahana! What are you doing here?" Tohru asked. As she turned I noticed there was a girl with orange hair and brown eyes cradled in her arms. She was wrapped in a yellow sweater and clutching tightly to Tohru.

"Chasing you and sun rays. What are you two doing out?" Chika asked happily.

"And who's this?" I pointed to the girl.

"This is Kisa," Yuki answered. "She another member of the Zodiac."

"I thought I smelled a fellow feline. Nice at meet ya, kid." Chika smiled and held out her hand, but Kisa only shrunk back. The poor girl was bottling a lot of emotional distress, but she seemed to be comforted be Tohru's presence. I nudged Chika back and smiled at the young girl.

"Hello, Kisa," I said. She looked at me and I could see the pain in her eyes. The poor girl had been through a lot. I looked up at Tohru. "Say, I think I might have something for Kisa to wear back at the house. Gimme a sec."

Without waiting for a reply, I dashed back to the house. I ran to the bedroom and rummaged through all the clothes till I found a small dress. I grabbed it and rushed back to the group. Chika was still trying to get Kisa to talk, so I quickly came to the rescue.

"Here you go." I handed the dress to Tohru. She nodded then eased Kisa to her feet to help her slip it on. The yellow dress was a little big on the girl, but it would cover her better till they got her back to her house.

"Hey! Isn't that my old dress?" Chika asked, giving me an accusing look.

"You were complaining it was getting too small," I argued. "So, repeating Chika, what are all of you doing out here?"

"I'm afraid Kisa has been having trouble at school," Yuki explained. "She hasn't been talking, and today she ran away from home. Tohru was the one who found her, and she talked with Kisa and her mother and got Kisa to open up a little. After that, we talked with her mother, and now Kisa is going to be staying with us for a few days."

"Oh, I didn't do much," Tohru protested. "I mean, when Haru brought her and she took off-"

"Wait! Haru's at your house?" Chika interrupted.

"Well, yes," Yuki answered. "He was the first to find her and, after a few…mishaps," his gaze drew to the bandage on Tohru's right hand, "Kisa's mother has allowed her to stay with us."

"Well, knowing Tohru, I'm sure this little girl will be in good hands." I smiled down at Kisa.

"And hey, you ever need anyone to talk to when Tohru's not around, Chika and I are free."

"Yea. Us big cats have to stick together," Chika said, smiling and crouching to her level. Kisa gave my sister a tiny smile. I guess Haru must have told her about Chika being a leopard. We talked for a little longer before Tohru and Yuki needed to take Kisa back. We said our goodbyes with the promise to see them soon.

It was actually sooner than expected, because the next day Chika pulled me out of bed and dragged me to Shigure's house. When I asked why she said that part was she wanted to see Haru, and the second part was to bother Kyo since she never got to the other day. Haru was the one to greet us, but the sight of a rather large band-aid wrapped around his right arm sent Chika flying of the handle. I couldn't stop laughing as I watched poor Haru suffer at the mercy of Mother Hen Chika. Eventually the rest of household found us, so the day was spent just hanging out.

When we got back to school, Tohru told me that Kisa still wasn't talking. Yuki suggested we talk to Haru about since he was the closest to her. During lunch the three of us went to find them, and we decided to meet up on the roof. Tohru explained what was happening, and Haru and Momiji got quiet.

"But it's not like Kisa can stay at Shigure's house forever, can she?" Momiji asked. "I wonder what she's going to do, I mean, after this?"

"I bet you she's wondering the same thing herself right now," Haru added. "And I'm gonna guess she's even more worried about it then we are, not that she'd ever let you know about it. That's kinda what got her into this mess."

"So… What about her mother?" Yuki asked. He was standing by the fence with his back to us. I could tell he was taking Kisa's situation personally, and it made me wonder what he must have gone through at her age.

"Well, Kisa's mother is doing a little better, I think," Tohru said. "I got a phone call from her yesterday. She was checking to make sure Kisa was eating. She even mentioned Kisa likes stewed leaks."

"Oh, well that's good, right?" Momiji asked. "Cause it means Kisa's mom is still thinking about her at least. Otherwise she wouldn't have bothered to call you."

Tohru nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Yeah, that's right!" Momiji exclaimed.

"That still leaves one question. Why do you think her classmates were picking on her?" Yuki asked.

"Who can say?" Haru sighed.

"I think I know why." We all looked at Momiji. "I heard some of the adults talking about it at the house. I'm not sure how they found out, cause Kisa wouldn't tell them either. But they said, when it started, it was because of how she looked. You know, like her hair and her eyes. They looked different from everyone, so they made fun of her."

"I guess that's just another part of the Zodiac curse for those of us with different colored hair," Haru said, twirling a strand of his own white hair between his fingers. "I used to get made fun of a lot."

"Yes, but whenever the other kids made fun of you, you would go Black and chase them around the schoolyard," Yuki added dryly.

"It's better than Kyo," Haru protested. "He would actually beat them half to death."

Haru's comment made Chika flinch, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, drawing her into his lap. Her eyes flashed to me and I looked down at my arms. I sighed as I remembered, along with my sister and the Sohma boys, just how cruel people can be.

"It was the same for us in every school we were enrolled in," I added, tracing a finger over my scars. "After what happened in India, Mom started to home school us, but you never forget the names the others call you."

Chika started playing with her hair. "They were pretty harsh. I mostly brushed them off or started nasty rumors about them in retaliation. Aka, do you remember when one of them actually cut off my braid?" she said, laughing lightly.

"Yeah," I smiled. "I had to take over as the Teacher's Assistant cause you were failing them in science."

"Well, supposedly Kisa tried to stand up for herself too," Momiji continued. "She said she couldn't help what color her hair was. So when the other kids saw they couldn't get to her, they all started to ignore her. After that, anytime Kisa would say anything, they would stop ignoring her just long enough to laugh her. They started making fun of everything she said. I guess I.. I never had anything like that happen to me in my class, so I can only imagine what it must have been like for her. I mean, imagine how it would feel if all anyone did was laugh."

We were all quiet after that. I had to use control to keep the flood of everyone's emotions from overpowering me. I looked around to see how everyone was taking it. Tohru was mulling over Kisa's experience in, and Momiji was kept his eyes on his hands in his lap. Yuki remained by himself over by the fence. Haru rubbed Chika's back before taking her hair and unbraiding it before beginning to re-braid it. Chika closed her eyes in a sense of bliss as he braided her hair. Except for Tohru, all of us understood what that felt like. To be treated like an outcast just because you look different, or act a certain way that sets you apart from everyone else. Though Momiji had really struck a chord when he mentioned the other kids stopped talking to Kisa. That happened at the first school we went to in Spain. Back then kids only teased us because we were twins. It got worse as were got older. If it hadn't been for Mom and Dad, Chika and I would've drawn into our own little world, shutting out everyone else.

I hadn't realized I was crying until I noticed Yuki standing in from of me with a tissue. I took it and he gave another to Tohru, then turned to Momiji. Apparently we'd all been crying.

He bent down and dried Momiji's eyes. "There now. It's time for us to go back to class."

"Yuki," Haru called, as he and Chika made their way back to class. She held tight to his left arm, and her face was buried in his shoulder. She was trying to hide her tears. "I'm going to go back to Shigure's with you after school. I have to deliver something."

"What is it?" Yuki asked.

Haru held up a white envelope in his other hand, and smiled. "A letter from Kisa's homeroom teacher. It just came." As they walked away, Haru said, "We'll probably want to gag when we read it."

Chika sniffled loudly. "I'm coming with you. Maybe I can talk to Kisa, big cat to big cat." When they were gone it was just Tohru, Yuki, and I. I watched as Yuki walked back to the fence, his thoughts still on Kisa.

"You know, growing up we're told we have to be strong no matter what. We're told that, in this world, it's the survival of the fittest, but I don't think that's right. We're people. We're not animals. Shouldn't it be okay to feel weak sometimes? Even for a member of the Zodiac. Aren't we people?"

"You are," Tohru said.

We head back to class, and after school Chika and I followed Haru and Yuki back to the house. Tohru had to work, but she promised to be home as soon as she could. When we got to Shigure's house, Kisa was sitting on the front porch. She looked up when we approached, but her eyes saddened when she saw Tohru wasn't with us.

"Look Kisa, Haru, Chika, and Akahana have come to see you," Yuki said.

Kisa just sat there, looking around. She didn't want to see us, she really wanted Tohru. But I sensed she was happy to see Haru there. "Hello there, Kisa."

"Hey Little Cub. How's it going?" Chika greeted.

"Kisa," Haru interrupted. "I have a letter from your teacher." He handed her the letter. She took it and opened it. As she read the letter, we all took a seat on the porch. Yuki leaned against a beam, while Haru, Chika and I sat behind Kisa. For a while, she just sat there, looking at the letter. Finally, Haru walked up behind her and took it from her hands. "What does it say?"

He looked it over before reading it aloud. "Dear Kisa, I hope this finds you well, and I hope you are thinking about coming back to school. We all miss you very much, and I know your classmates are anxiously waiting your return…" He handed the letter to Yuki to read. "Ha! It really does make you wanna gag," he sneered.

Yuki finished reading and set the letter aside. "'I hope you will learn to feel good about yourself.' What is that supposed to mean? How are you supposed to find these good qualities, I wonder, if the reason you don't feel good about yourself is that all you can find are qualities you don't like? I don't think you can. Not like that, that's not how it works. I think what it takes is for someone else to say, 'I like you.' That's the only way you can truly begin to like yourself. When someone else accepts you. That's when you begin to see yourself through their eyes, and you begin to realize that there may actually be many qualities to like about yourself."

Kisa stood up but remained silent.

"Kisa?" She turned to look at Yuki.

Yuki smiled at her. It was then I saw in his eyes a kind of peace that hadn't been there before. "We love you. We love you very much. That's really all we can do, but maybe, if you know that we see all these good qualities in you, maybe that will help you to see them in yourself."

Kisa's eyes filled with tears and she smiled at Yuki. "M-hmm."

She gasped as Haru drew her into his arms. He held her close as his own tears made his voice crack. "It's beautiful. It's been so long since we've heard your voice." Kisa embraced him back, drawing in the love and comfort he was trying to project.

I smiled and felt a tear slide down my cheek. Haru really cared for Kisa, as if she were his own sister. I heard a sniffle beside me and turned to see the tears streaming down Chika's face. It surprised me a little, but I couldn't blame her. The scene before us was just too heartwarming.

"Awe, I can't stand it!" Chika squealed and launched herself at Haru and Kisa. Haru was definitely going to make a wonderful father one day, and I think once they were alone Chika was going to let him know it. I laughed as I watched them, and rose to stand beside Yuki.

"Nice job, Yuki. You really got through to her," I whispered to him.

"I just told her what she need to hear," he replied.

"But it was more than that. Perhaps you were talking to yourself as well as Kisa, hmm?"

He sighed. "Perhaps. It's just, that's what I wished someone would said that to me when I was young. I don't want Kisa to go through what the rest of us have to suffer. I want her to know that people care for her, and will be there when she needs us."

"Okay, now you're making me want to hug you," I chuckled. I saw him blush slightly, and I laughed more. "Sorry but it's true. You're just so sweet, and a girl can really admire that."

Yuki smiled and then turned back to the group. "I think once they separate, I'm going to take Kisa over to see Tohru."

"Mind if I tag along?" I asked. "I think my sister wants Haru to herself for a while."

"I wouldn't mind at all." Yuki smiled and then we turned back to the group.

When they finally parted, I took my turn to give Kisa a hug. I held her in close and whispered, "You are one loved girl. You remember that, okay?" I pulled back and she nodded at me.

Since it was still early, Chika and I stayed for dinner: stewed leaks. Afterwards it was just about time for Tohru to get off work. Yuki and I got Kisa ready, while Chika and Haru decided to hang back. It started getting dark out when we spotted Tohru walking towards us.

"Sissy?" Tohru looked up and us. When her eyes meet Kisa's, the young girl quickened her step. "Sissy!"

"Kisa?" Tohru gasped. She threw down her bag and ran to Kisa with her arms open wide. "Kisa!"

They ran until they fell into each other's arms. I felt the tears pool in my eyes once more. Suddenly I felt pressure on my shoulder. I turned and gasped to see Yuki smiling at me as his hand gently squeezed my shoulder. I smiled back before turning back, reaching up my hand to lay it over his.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

(Chika's POV)

Kisa was a really good kid and a good cub. She meshed very well into this strange friendship and relationship Akahana and I had with the Sohmas and Tohru. Everything seemed to be going right for us, despite the beating and the other crap that has happened. But, one this still nagged at my mind. I had yet to go on a formal date with Haru. Granted, I didn't need to date him formally but it was a nice thought. I talked with him about it while Akahana and I were at Shigure's for a class project and said the Sohma's owned a fancy restaurant and offered to take me to dinner. "While we're at it, why don't we bring Yuki and Aka along? Nudge them together a little." He said, making me smile.

"You devious cow. Great plan." I said, kissing his nose. "So, how fancy are we talking here?"

"I'll be wearing a tux." Haru said.

"Oh wow…" I said, tucking some of my bangs behind my ear. "We'll have to go shopping."

Haru nodded. He took my hand and we walked into the room where Akahana and Yuki were working on their project. "Hey." I said, drawing their attention. "Haru and I were wondering if you guys wanted to double date with us."

"Double date?" Yuki looked at us as if he'd never heard that word before, while Akahana looked ready to throttle me.

"I'll pass," she said. "Wouldn't want to butt in on my little sister's first date."

"I know. But Aka, please? I think it would be more fun. Besides, it was Haru's idea they you guys come to." I said, slightly pleading.

"Really Haru, if you wanted a chaperon, why didn't ask Hatori?" Yuki said, slightly annoyed.

"And Chika, we still have this project to finish," Akahana said. "It's a big part of our final grade."

"I wasn't looking for a chaperone. I wanted to have dinner with my first love and my current love." Haru replied, releasing my hand to wrap his arm around my waist.

"It wouldn't be now silly Aka. In a while. Once this project is over… almost like a celebration." I said, choosing to ignore Haru's comment about Yuki being his first love.

"Haru, I told you to cut that out," Yuki warned.

"Why do I get the feeling they're never going to let up," Aka muttered mostly to herself.

"Because I'm a stubborn leopard and he is an obstinate cow." I replied, smiling happily.

Yuki and Akahana sighed before looking at each other. "Ms. Ohayashi, if you really are against it-"

"Yuki, honestly, they're just gonna keep pestering till we say yes." Akahana turned to me, and said, "This is a pity favor to the two of you, AND you need to invite Tohru and Kyo as well, deal?"

"Triple date? Could be very fun." I said, looking at Haru.

"Whatever. As long as the stupid cat behaves." Haru said, shrugging against my body.

"Triple date it is!" I said happily.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" Yuki asked.

"Trouble. Lots of trouble," Akahana groaned.

XXXX

The project finished wonderfully and the triple date loomed overhead. I kidnapped Tohru and Akahana and took them to a discount boutique store to do dress shopping. I had looked at some dresses for myself to try but hadn't really seen anything that caught my eye. "Any luck anyone?" I asked hopeful.

"No, nothing yet," Tohru called from her section.

"Nothing here either," Akahana added.

"This is getting hopeless…" I muttered, rubbing my forehead.

"Nothing is hopeless my fair maidens!" An all too cheery voice said and Ayame appeared from nowhere.

"Ayame!" I sang, hugging him tightly.

"Oh, hey Aya," Akahana said, waving at him.

"Ayame, it's so nice to see you," Tohru greeted. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but what are you doing here?"

"My darling Tohru! I heard about you fair maidens plight for dresses from my dear Shigure so I have come to assist!" Ayame sang, keeping an arm around my shoulders.

"How did you know where we were?" I asked, escaping his arm.

"I saw you three from my store window." He said, pointing out the store window and to another dress shop across the street.

"Wait, that's your store?" Akahana asked, looking over at the shop. "Well, that explains a lot."

Ayame laughed. "Now, what are you three looking for in a dress?" He asked, putting his fists on his hips.

"I was looking for something to match Haru's eyes and show off my leg scar." I said, wiggling my left leg.

"Oh, I really don't know what kind of dress," Tohru said.

"A dress," Akahana replied. "Maybe something that says 'I'm being forced here' or something."

I rolled my eyes. "Tohru is going with Kyo so maybe something modest but still stylish. And Aka's needs to match Yuki's eyes while also showing off her elegant personality." I whispered quickly to Ayame.

He gave me a questioning look before grabbing my arm and pulling me to the side. I quickly and quietly told him the plan Shigure, Haru and I were working on and he was thrilled. "I have just the dresses!" he announced loudly.

"Why does his excitement suddenly make me nervous?" Akahana mumbled.

I was suddenly picked like a sack of potatoes and carried out of the store. "Put me down ya bloody wanker!" I shouted as Ayame kidnapped me into his store.

As he carried me off, I watched Akahana and Tohru chase after us. He was a quick man and soon had me in a changing room, 13 different dresses on a hanger waiting for me. "Let me out!" I shouted.

"Not until you try on a dress!" Ayame sang in reply.

I growled before grabbing the first dress. It was a simple, silver gown with a little bit of crystal embellishment along the neckline. Stepping into the dress, I looked at myself in the mirror. It didn't look right. Shrugging, I knocked lightly on the door. It cracked open and Ayame's eye glanced in. Seeing me in a dress he threw open the door and I stepped out. Akahana and Tohru were seated when I stepped out.

"Oh my gosh, what a pretty dress!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Ya ask me, seems too plain," Akahana commented.

"It doesn't feel right…" I said, running my hands over the fabric.

"Next!" Ayame said loudly, shoving me back into the dressing room.

I squeaked but found myself in the dressing room again. Taking off the dress I looked through the other options. The dresses were all very nice but none screamed at me… until the last one. I quickly dinned the dress and stared at myself in the mirror. The dress was heavily beaded along the bust but fell away into a sheer lace along a rather corset like midsection. The shirt was lightly beaded at the hips but flowed away from my legs as the satin split high up on my leg, playing peek-a-boo with my left leg. The color was startling in how it matched Haru's eyes and, as I looked, the shining material grew darker and lighter as I moved, like when Haru went 'black' or not. This was the one. I knocked confidently on the door and it opened.

"Whoa!" Akahana looked over the dressed, and gave me a thumbs up.

"Oh wow! Chika that dress is amazing!" Tohru said.

I smiled and spun. "I love it." I said softly, touching the fabric.

"Then it is yours." Ayame said softly behind me. "Tohru's turn!"

I had my clothes thrown at me and Tohru disappeared into the dressing room. I changed while Mine, Ayame's assistant boxed my dress and handed me a pair of shoes, assuring me that they would fit and match my dress. Tohru found a dress right away, a pale orange gown with three quarter sleeves but an exposed collarbone. Akahana found a dress as well. The fabric was amethyst colored covered by a black tulle layer. Small crystals decorated her bodice but a large pendant really made her gown sparkle. Happy with our dresses and matching shoes, we left Ayame's shop happy.

XXXX

The date arrived and Tohru came over to our apartment to get ready. I French braided my hair, weaving numerous tiny daisies into the braid. I only braided half my hair before tying it off and letting the rest flow free. Mine was right, the shoes she had given me matched the dress perfectly and fit my feet. I was ready first so I helped Tohru curl her hair and put a bow accessory at the side of her hair. I took over doing Akahana's hair, much to her protest. I curled it but pulled it up into a messy bun while letting it cascade down from bump. I put some orange rose buds into parts of the hair closest to her face, bringing out the yellow in her eyes. I nodded, squeezing her shoulder.

"You all look beautiful." Dad said from the doorway, a large smile on his face.

There was a knock on the door. I let out a small squeak as Dad went and opened the door. He stood in the doorway for a moment before stepping aside. Haru entered first, his tux looking fabulous on him. It was all black except for his crisp white shirt and his metallic sliver tie. The tux suited him well, framing his fit body. He carried a small bouquet of red roses as he entered.

Kyo followed him into our apartment. He was wearing grey pants, a black coat with tails, a grey vest, white shirt and a black tie. He looked very fine in it. He had a single purple orchid in his hand.

Yuki came in next. His suit was all white and very similar to the clothing he usually wore. Though, the clean white tux was a clear step up from his usually wardrobe. He came with a few pale orange roses.

All three of them stared at us when we stepped forward to accept their flowers. I gently tapped Haru's hanging jaw while I took the flowers from him. "These are lovely." I said softly, kissing him softly.

Dad cleared his throat and made me giggle. I placed the roses on the counter before walking back to Haru. Tohru was blushing heavily as she shyly accepted the orchid from Kyo and placed it near my roses. I noticed Akahana's eyes widen when she saw the roses, and there was a tiny blush to her cheeks. She smiled and accepted the flowers, turning to place them on the table with the others. As she returned to the group, she leaned over and whispered to me, "I wonder who told Yuki to get orange roses?"

Once that was out of the way, Haru offered me his arm and we three dates left the apartment. A limo was waiting for us and Haru held the door for me and the others before joining us in the traveling compartment. "So, where are we going?" Tohru asked innocently.

"The Sohmas own a restaurant and Hatori got us a reservation." Haru replied, threading his hand with mine.

The drive was short and soon, we were there. The place was large and teaming with people dressed as fancy as we were. Haru offered me his arm again and Kyo and Yuki followed suit. I could see Kyo and Tohru both trying to suppress their shyness at being in contact with each other. However, the thing that surprised me was the at ease look Yuki had on his face as Akahana held onto his arm. I gently nudged Haru's side and looked over at Yuki and Akahana. He saw and nodded, smiling at the sight.

Dinner went very well. The food was amazing and the conversation between all of us never waned. Haru's hand rested on my partially exposed left thigh, rubbing small arches against my skin with his thumb. I kept glancing between the others at the table. Yuki glanced at Kyo and Tohru once and I saw the resolve leave his eyes. He could see that they were into each other. I smiled sadly. I wanted everyone to be happy but I knew happiness sometimes came at a price. Yuki would have to accept the fact that Tohru didn't like him how he seemed to like her. Haru squeezed my leg, startling me out of my mind.

"You alright?" he asked softly.

"Just in some deep thought." I replied, covering his hand with my own.

He smiled and lifted his hand from my leg to sweep some hair behind my ear. I took his hand and kissed his palm. "Geez you two, knock it off." Kyo said loudly.

"Aw, Kyo-kun, are you jealous?" I asked, laughing lightly.

"He just has a problem with people expressing what he considers 'sappy' emotions," Yuki responded, earning a chuckle from Akahana and Tohru.

Kyo started shouting at Yuki. Haru and I just sat back. Things were settling back to normal. But I could tell that nothing would be normal again between Tohru and Yuki.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

(Akahana's POV)

"Go on, say it! I dare ya!" Kyo yelled, standing and raising his fists toward Yuki.

"There's nothing to say, you Stupid Cat," Yuki replied calmly. "Now sit down, you're causing a scene."

"Quite calling me stupid!" Kyo shouted louder.

"Kyo, sit yourself down or I'll hack off your tail!" Chika threatened.

This had been going on for the past five minutes. So far the evening had been pretty good. It was just like we were all hanging out. Though the moment I saw the flowers, I knew Chika had recruited several in her attempts to set me up with Yuki. Honestly, did she really think I wouldn't noticed? I know all about the flowers, that means their colors and meanings. Haru was obvious: a dozen red roses represented a bold expression of love, and unconscious beauty. I nearly died when I saw Kyo's orchid. Orchids were known for their association with love, luxury, beauty and strength, but didn't Chika know they also were the symbol of virility? Well, now I had a little inside joke to keep me smiling for the night.

But orange roses? The only color to rival the red rose. Orange meant desire, passion, the bridge from friendship to romance… I hoped none of the others had any idea of that significance, but in case they did, I brushed it off and accepted them. I really did love the blended color of the sunset orange with pink tips. Perhaps I could take some clippings later for my garden.

The limo was a surprise and kinda fun. The restaurant was absolutely amazing. It was so elegant and just… I had no words for it. I think I even saw a garden in the back. We were seated, an order no doubt constructed by Chika and Haru. The food was amazing, and we were all having a good time. I noticed Chika getting spacey, so I followed her gaze to Tohru and Kyo. I held back a gasp as an emotional tidal wave overtook me. I couldn't believe it: Kyo and Tohru were a couple! When had that happened? My mind suddenly flashed back to a few nights ago, when I got a call from Tohru. She said she had gone to talk with Akito, and he accepted her being apart of the Sohma family, and she called to say the Akito was accepting Chika and I as well, and hoped he could apologize for his actions. I should have known they had gotten closer, especially after Haru called that day.

He had asked me to go shopping with him, but made sure Chika knew nothing about. When he heard about Akito's blessing, he wanted to get something for Chika. Turns out he was taking me to a jewelry store to pick out a ring for Chika. I practically fainted until he told me it was a promise ring. After the panic attack, we looked until we found the perfect one. It even had our birthstone. Now all he needed was the right moment to give it to hear. My guess was Haru was going to tell Chika tonight, and give her the ring. Though if Yuki and Kyo kept up their fighting, Haru might not get the chance to steal Chika away. I had to help out.

"Hey, did I see a garden outside?" I asked.

"Yes, this restaurant has one of the best garden. You should go investigate," Haru said, touching Chika's arm.

"I agree," Chika chimed in. Perfect! Now to get them alone.

"Okay." I stood up and looked to the others. "Tohru, would you and the boys like to come with me?"

"I also saw a small fountain in the garden," Chika said softly.

"Oh, that sounds pretty," Tohru said. "Kyo, would you like to look at it with me?"

"Why would I wanna look at a stupid fountain?" Kyo complained. I heard a thump under the table where Yuki and Kyo were sitting next to each other, followed by, "Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"We'd be delighted to accompany you, right Kyo?" Yuki said pleasantly.

"Fine." Kyo and Yuki rose from their chairs and helped Tohru and I stand.

"Later you two." I winked at Haru and Chika as Yuki and Kyo led Tohru and I outside.

XXX

(Narrator's POV)

As they watched their friends walk off, the band started to play. Standing and bowing to her, Haru asked, "May I have this dance?"

Chika blushed before standing and curtsying back. Haru led her onto the dance floor, and they began to dance to the classical music. The skirt of her dress flowed around her, making her look even more elegant than normal. Yet, some other dancers noticed her leg scar was seen more than once. A few gasped but neither Haru nor Chika noticed. They were too busy dancing.

Leaning toward her ear, Haru whispered, "Let's get out of here."

Chika nodded and let Haru lead her off the dance floor. They left the restaurant, Haru already have paid for the meal. They walked down the streets, just holding hands and relishing in each other's company.

"I hope this goes well," Chika said, tightening her grip.

"I agree." Haru said. He brought their joined hands to his lips and kissed her knuckles. As they walked, they sent a silent prayer that all their efforts would be rewarded.

XXXX

(Akahana's POV)

Once we were outside, Kyo and Tohru split from us to go see the fountain, leaving Yuki and I alone for the first time that night.

"Well, I hope Kyo doesn't make too much of a fool of himself," Yuki said. "I was a little surprised when you asked us to come out here."

I smiled, embarrassed. "Sorry about that. Truth is, I wanted to give Haru and Chika some alone time. Guess Kyo and Tohru wanted to be alone too."

It was quiet for a moment. Music began to play inside, I could see some couples inside dancing.

"Shall we continue to the garden?" Yuki asked.

"Sure."

We walked side-by-side, though we said nothing. I could sense odd emotions from Yuki. He seemed to be struggling with something, but for the first time in my life, I couldn't figure out what. Eventually we made it to the gardens. There were so many different types of flowers, and many fuji trees. I was so amazed, then Yuki took my hand. Before I could react he started leading me over towards the roses. I couldn't believe the different colors there were: pink and yellow, red and white. I couldn't help fingering one of the tender buds.

"You really seem to like roses," Yuki inquired.

I chuckled. "Well, I love all flowers, but roses have the most significance. A person can say so many things depending on the type of rose."

"Really?"

"Oh yes. For instance…" I stood and walked over to a patch of yellow roses. "Yellow is a sign of friendship, and pink roses represent sweetness."

"I guess red means love, since so many red roses are given to loved ones as presents," Yuki said, cupping a red bloom in his hand.

"Yes, but so does pink," I added. "You see red is used most often because its bold and passionate. The deeper the red, the more in love someone is. But you can also combine colors to say something. If you take a white rose, which symbolizes purity and hope, and intertwine it with a red one, signify unity or an unbreakable bond of love."

"I never realized roses could say so much," Yuki said. "What about orange roses? Haru seemed intent that I get that specific color for your bouquet."

I felt heat rush to my cheeks and I quickly looked away. I never should have explained the language of roses to Chika, and now it was coming back to haunt me. I just couldn't tell Yuki orange was the color of desire. He was my friend. I needed something to take my mind off it. I looked around and felt the breath catch in my throat.

"Is something wrong?" Yuki asked, concern in his voice.

"Look!" I pointed to a patch of the most beautiful long-stemmed roses I'd ever seen. They were a light shade of lavender, one of the rarest colors. I got to my feet and ran to them. "I can't believe it! I've read about these, but I never thought I'd get to see them."

"I don't think I've ever seen a rose this color before." Yuki said, standing behind me.

"The color purple was also associated with royalty, so many members of the court would be presented with lavender roses." I felt my lips curl into a warm smile, and my eyes were becoming half lidded. I reached out and traced a soft petal with my fingertip. "Lavender roses are rare, and the most beautiful. The unique color makes them an equal to the rare blue rose. Because of that, they've become a symbol of wonder and enchantment. They also signify love at first sight."

Yuki didn't say anything, and I worried I was boring him by prattling on about roses. I turned and saw Yuki was admiring the roses. He turned and gave me a small smile. I felt my heart flutter a little and my cheeks felt warm again. "Sorry Yuki. You must be bored hearing about all this."

"Not at all. In fact, I'm amazed by your admiration for these flowers."

I laughed. "It's really nothing. Sometimes, it's easier to let a flower say something that's too hard to say with words."

"I understand." I watched as he passed his fingers over the blooms, finally stopping at one. He reach and plucked the rose. He rose to his feet and stood before me.

"Yuki, what…" I stood as well. "Why did you do that?"

"For you." He presented me the rose. I blushed. But why was he giving me this?

"Yuki, I… Thank you." As I reached for the rose, my fingers brushed Yuki's. I was startled and accidentally pricked my finger on one of the thorns. "Ouch!"

"Akahana, you hand." Yuki took my injured hand and brought my finger to his lips.

My heart skipped a beat. I felt my eyes widen and it was hard to breathe. All I could do was watch Yuki. His lips were pressed tenderly against my skin. When he parted, his eyes locked on mine. I couldn't move. Yuki smiled and intertwined his hand and mine. For a moment, time stood still. I felt my heart try to beat its way out of my chest. As the fog began to clear, I focused in on the emotions I was sensing. Part of them were my own, a mixture of happiness and surprise, but there was something else. I closed my eyes as I focused on this new feeling: friendship, nervousness, courage, and…could it be?

There was a small breeze, perfuming the air with the surrounding flowers. I opened my eyes and saw a pair of royal purple eyes gazing into my own. He was so much closer now. I clutched the rose to my chest, the words sticking in my throat.

Yuki smiled. "You said a lavender rose meant love at first sight. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that."

"You.. You called me Akahana…"

His lips curved into a teasing smiled. "I hope you will let me continue to call you by it."

I nodded. "I'd like that."

"Akahana?"

"Mmm."

"I.. I…" Yuki seemed at a loss for words. Now it was my turn. Using my free hand, I placed a finger over his lips. He stopped trying to talk, and his nose wrinkled as the petals from my rose brushed against it.

"I think you've said enough." I lowered my hand and waited for him to make the next move.

Yuki brought our joined hands to his lips and kissed the back of my hand. When he lowered them, he placed his other hand on my shoulder. I could tell he wanted to embrace me, but the risk of anyone seeing him turn into a rat was too great. Instead, he leaned forward and gently kissed my temple. I sighed and leaned forward until our foreheads rested against each other.

"You realize they'll never let us hear the end of it, right?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Then we should enjoy the peace we have now. There's still more of the garden to see."

"Then we shouldn't waste it." Yuki placed my hand on his arm and lead us to explore the rest of the garden.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

(Chika's POV)

Today was the day, Akahana and my birthday. I woke early and stretched then rubbed my aching left leg. It always ached in the morning but I walked out of it. I rolled out of bed and slipped into my slippers and shuffled out to the kitchen. I started coffee but when I turned around, Dad was behind me with two small matching gifts. "Good morning Tygrus and happy birthday." He said, setting the presents onto the table to give me a hug.

"Morning Daddy." I replied, hugging him in return.

"Coffee?" he asked, looking over my head to the coffee pot.

"Yea I started some… I couldn't sleep any more for some reason…" I trailed off, rubbing my leg.

Dad nodded and sat down at the table. The coffee finished and I poured three mugs. I handed Dad his camouflage mug and placed Akahana's black and purple pinstripe mug in her spot while keeping my hands wrapped around my warm leopard print mug. We drank our coffee in relative silence until Akahana stumbled out of bed. "Good morning Hummingbird." Dad said, standing and hugging her.

"Morning Pappa," Akahana said, hugging him in return

"Okay, Aka's awake. Now, what are those?" I asked, pointing to the presents. "Curious leopard wants to know."

"Oh… well, both of you are 16 now so I got you something fitting for your new age." Dad said, handing each of us a gift.

I took my small box and counted to three with Akahana before ripping the wrapping paper off and staring at the contents of the small white box. There were two small key's on a woven loop. I pulled them out and stared at them. "Dad, I don't understand…" Akahana said.

"Oh… it is rather vague and strange to give you just a slip of paper but I talked to the land lord and he said that it would be alright if I got you a greenhouse for your birthday. It's already set up and there are some plants waiting for you." Dad explained, running a hand through his hair.

"Really? Oh, Thank you Daddy!" Akahana squealed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Dad…?" I began, holding up the keys.

He smiled and held out his hands at us. We took them and he led us out of the apartment and out into the backyard. A medium sized greenhouse had been assembled and next to it was a 1980 black Yamaha XS1100. "It was your mother's bike and I think she would want you to have it." Dad explained, leading me over to it.

A dark leopard print Motorcycle helmet was resting on the seat and it had a bright red ribbon on its handles. "She called it Shi no Tenshi or Tenshi for short." He continued to explain.

I touched the handle and murmured the bike's name in English, "Death's Angel…"

"Alright, now, you two have school today. And, since your school already licensed you to ride a motorcycle, why don't you take Akahana to school today?" Dad suggested and I smiled widely.

"Dad… Thank you!" I all but screamed, flinging myself at him in a bone crushing hug.

"Okay okay… You're welcome Tygrus." Dad replied, spinning me around a little before releasing me.

"Guess I'll need to dress for a bike ride," Akahana chuckled. "Chika and I can put our uniforms in our bags, and change at school."

"I'll go get dressed!" I shouted, sprinting back into the house so excited.

I threw on my uniform in a bag and donned an outfit composed of jeans and a black t-shirt before grabbed Haru's jacket before bolting for the kitchen. "Breakfast first, then school." Akahana said, grabbing my braid and hauling me back to the table.

I growled playfully before starting to dig in. Akahana had already eaten so she went and got dressed. Our lunches were already made by Dad last night so, when Akahana emerged, ready to go, I grabbed her arms and hauled her outside. Dad had moved Tenshi to the front parking area and had taken off the bow. I wound my hair up into a bun and slammed my helmet on and tossing a spare helmet at Akahana. We got on and I turned on the bike. "Hold on tight sweet thing." I said, revving the engine and peeling out of the parking area.

Tenshi handled like a dream and was wicked fast. We made it to school in record time, drifting to a halt at the front entrance. Akahana had gripped to my back the entire way and I had to peel her off. "Whoa…" A few people gasped as I turned Tenshi off and stepped off.

I took off my helmet and shook my hair free. "Chi-love?" I heard Haru ask, and I turned to look at him staring at my new bike.

"Hey Haru." I said, wheeling Tenshi into the parking area and securing it. "Like my birthday present?"

"Birthday?" he, Yuki, Kyo, Tohru and Momiji asked at the same time.

"Yes. We turned 16last night and this morning." I explained, throwing a cover over the bike and giving it an affectionate pat. "Did we not tell you?"

"No you didn't!" Kyo shouted.

"Dang, sorry guys." I said, starting to play with my braid. "We're having a party this weekend at a park near our apartment complex. You guys can come if you want."

The first bell rang and I smiled. "Come on, we're gonna be late." I said, grabbing Haru and Momiji's arm and pulling them toward the school.

Momiji laughed and skipped ahead while Haru twisted out of my hold and grabbed my hand. "Chika, why didn't you tell me that it was your birthday?" he asked, pulling me to a stop.

"Don't worry about it Haru, it's no big deal." I said, squeezing his hand.

"It is a big deal Chi-love." He said, shaking his head. "You're my girlfriend. Your birthday is something I need to know."

"Haru, I barely remember my birthday until the morning of." I laughed. "Seriously, don't worry about it… but, if you feel really bad about it… waddya say we skip out on school during lunch and go have a picnic?" I offered, keeping my voice quiet.

He smiled and nodded, releasing my hand to wrap around my waist. "I love you." He whispered in my ear and kissed the shell.

I blushed lightly before wrapping my arm around his waist and resting my head on his shoulder. We got to class and actually learned things before lunch was called. We snuck off campus and I wheeled Tenshi out or the parking area and down the street a little before hopping on. Haru got on behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I would say you can drive but Tenshi was my mom's… ain't nobody gonna drive this baby except for me." I said and Haru chuckled.

"Holding onto you is just fine." He said, pressing his chin onto my shoulder.

I revved the engine and drove off. We found a park nearby the school and coasted until we found a spot. Parking the bike near a large tree, we used the cover as a blanket and ate our food together. Dad had packed Akahana and I a small cake which I shared with Haru. We cuddled afterwards until my phone started to ring. I picked it up and saw that it was Akahana. "Hey sweet thing. School over?" I said, answering it.

"Chika Alta Ohayashi! What the hell were you thinking skipping school?!" Akahana all but screamed at me, making me hold the phone away from my head. "And don't give me that crap about it being your birthday, no way I'm letting you off the hook!"

"Okay okay I'm sorry I skipped out on class. I'll come get you now… oh wait, I need to swing by Shigure's so I can drop off Haru… could you walk with Yuki and the others and I'll get you there?" I asked, thinking as I spoke.

I heard her sigh of frustration. "Fine, but we are so not done talking about this!" Akahana warned.

I smiled. "Okay, see you soon. Bye." I said, hanging up.

"We had better go." I said, making to stand but Haru grabbed me and pulled me down, pinning me under him.

"We've got some time…" he smiled slyly. "Besides, I want to give you a special present." He winked at me and proceeded to kiss me silly.

XXXX

The rest of the week flew by. I got chewed out by Akahana and Dad for ditching school but I was forgiven after I promised to behave. The day of the party dawned and I snuck out to my bike. Still in my pajamas, I rode to Ayame's shop. "Ah Chika! Come to pick up those dresses and shoes?" Ayame asked, floating into the room.

"Hey Aya. And yes, that's why I'm here. Are they done?" I asked, taking off my helmet and shaking my braid free.

"Right here!" he sang, rushing into his shop and returning with matching boxes. "They match just like you wanted but the shoes are so different, just like you wanted."

"Perfect." I said, taking the boxes and securing them to the back of Tenshi. "I'll see you at the party." I said, gunning the engine and speeding off.

The ride home was a little slower, seeing as I had to make sure not to lose or damage the boxes. Creeping back into the house, I saw Akahana already awake and waiting for me, slowly stirring her coffee. "Oh… Hey Aka." I said, rather nervously.

"Thought Dad said you couldn't take the bike out unless you told him where you were going, AND that I went with you?" she asked calmly, her voice cold as ice.

"I just shot over to Ayame's shop to pick up our birthday outfits." I replied, producing the boxes. "You know how Mom always made us wear matching outfits on our birthday?... well, I thought that we could do it ourselves this year… in memory of her." I said softly, my heart almost breaking at the truth in my words and I knew Akahana could hear it in my voice.

"Aww, Chi-Chi," Aka cooed. "That's so… Wait? Did you say Ayame's shop?"

"Yes but don't worry. I picked something you would like. Modest but still sexy." I said, handing her the box marked 'Akahana'

"Why... do I not believe you?" She took the box and gave it a sour look. "I'm invoking my rights to wear something underneath should I need to cover up."

"I promise you won't need to." I replied, giving her a sincere smile before slipping into our room. "Don't forget, we have to be at the park to set up in a few hours." I called, starting to get dressed.

I opened the box and pulled out the dress. It was blue, lavender, muted leopard and leopard print swirled together. It was a flowy, strapless dress with sweetheart neckline decorated with teal gems along a twisted band on the bodice and reached the knee. My heels were relatively clear pumps with leopard print accents. I put them on and gained a few inches. I braided my hair before rolling it into a braided bun on my head, letting a small portion hang free. Putting on some light makeup and some jewelry before stepping out.

"You almost ready in there?" Akahana said, appearing in her matching dress and lovely golden heeled sandals with crystal accents. Her hair was in a teased side ponytail, and she had on plum eye shadow that made the green in her eyes pop, and she wore shimmery blackberry lip gloss. "Hey, that green shadow really makes the gold in your eyes stand out. If you're done, we need to get going. For once, I actually want to show off something you picked out."

"See? What did I tell you? Nothing to worry about," I said, smiling and gently patting her arm. "Come on. Dad's already left and we're taking Tenshi to the park."

"Riding a motorcycle while wearing dress. Yeah, that shouldn't be a problem," she said, rolling her eyes.

I laughed and grabbed my keys.

XXXX

The park was fabulous and practically set up by the time Akahana and I got there. "Hey girls!" Dad said, coming over and hugging us.

No sooner had he let us go before I was kidnaped. "Oh Chika-chan, you look fabulous!" Ayame sang, swinging me around, making Akahana laugh at my misery.

Ayame had come with Shigure, Kyo, Tohru, Yuki, Hatori and Momiji. "Ayame, put her down," Hatori said, making the snake place me on my feet. I only had a moment of freedom before Momiji tackled me.

"Hi Momiji!" I said, hugging the boy in return.

"Chika! I'm so excited for the party. Didn't Ayame and your Dad do a good job decorating?"

"It's wonderful." I laughed. I looked around at everyone. Tohru and Kyo were playing eye tag while Shigure, Hatori and Ayame were conversing quietly. Then I noticed Haru wasn't there…

Guess Momji could tell who I was looking for, cause he said, "Haru went to get Kisa. He'll be by soon."

I smiled and nodded. I looked over and noticed Yuki had gone right Aka. He smiled at her, making her blush a little. "You look beautiful."

"Don't look bad yourself," she said, batting her eyelashes slightly. Wait! Was my sister was flirting!?

"Oh, Aka-dear!" Ayame cried. He ran over and began clapping his hands. "You look absolutely darling! I want you to know that you and your sister will receive the royal treatment you so rightly deserve. Now, be a dear and tell me where to put your presents."

"Brother, stop it. You're being rude," Yuki warned.

"Oh, Yuki. Don't feel embarrassed because I'm infatuated with your girlfriend." Ayame laughed.

"Shut up!"

"Maybe we should come back." A slow voice said, making me turn from the fighting brothers to see Haru and Kisa had come, Kisa wearing my old dress.

"Hi there guys!" I said happily, trotting over and getting to Kisa's level. "Thanks for coming little cub." I said, smiling.

"Kisa!" Akahana shouted. She ran from Yuki's side and over to where we were standing. She scooped Kisa into her arms and spun her around. "I'm so glad to see you."

"Looks like she has her priorities straight sir." I said, laughing lightly at the abandoned Yuki.

"Chika! Akahana!" A soft voice said from the other side of the park.

Akahana and I turned and saw a young woman walking our way. Her hair was a bright mop of all the colors of the rainbow while bright blue and vivid green stood out the most. Her hazel eyes sparkled as did her lip ring and heavily pierced ears. Her tight black clothes showed off her heavily tattooed body. A black lace crop top showed off her interwoven flower tattoos on her ribcage and waist as well as her tropical sea creature sleeves. Her tight, ripped skinny jeans showed off her tanned legs and her knee height rough boots completed her intended look: punk rocker chick. "Aunt Kayo!" we shouted, running towards Dad's younger sister.

"Long time no see baby girls!" Kayo said, meeting our hug by picking us up and spinning us around. "How are my favorite nieces?"

"We're fine." I replied, darting over and grabbing Haru's arm. "Aunt Kayo, this is my boyfriend Hatsuharu Sohma. Haru, this is my aunt, Kayo Ando—" I began but Kayo cut me off.

"It's back to Ohayashi. Kade and I got a divorce." Kayo said, offering a hand to Haru. "Nice ta meet the guy that snagged my little leopard's affections and attentions." She said, smiling brightly.

"Aunt Kayo, I'd like to meet you to Yuki," Akahana introduced, holding Yuki's hand.

"A pleasure to meet you, Ms. Ohayashi," Yuki said.

Kayo instantly say it and started gushing. "Oh. My. GOODNESS!" she all but screamed, grabbing Akahana and spinning her again. "My little Rose Bud went and got herself a boyfriend! I thought this day would have never come! I can see it, there, in your eyes my little Rose Bud. You love this boy yes?"

"Aunt Kayo!" Akahana blushed, looking about ready to crawl under a rock. "Can't you leave the gushing for Chika? … Besides, we haven't even gotten that serious," she mumbled that last part.

"Oh how rude of me." Kayo laughed, releasing her. "I forgot you are like your mother was before she met Daiki. Now Chika…" she rounded towards me, "Is more like me."

I laughed. I introduced her to the other Sohmas and she gushed over Kisa. She noticed a lot of things and was a little blunt about it. She pointed out Tohru and Kyo instantly. She also liked Shigure and Ayame almost as instant. However, Hatori earned a low, long whistle. "Kayo, enough." Dad said, coming to her side and resting a large hand on her shoulder.

"It's just like Ayame and Hatori." I heard Kyo mutter as Kayo instantly walked away towards the food table.

"Oh no, she's a lot worse," Akahana added.

"Well, that explains how you and Chika were able to handle those two so well," Yuki noted, rubbing his temple.

"Kayo has been through a lot but she's always been a bubbly person." I said, smiling at her.

"Let's have cake! Or open some of these presents!" She called suddenly.

I laughed, taking Haru's hand in my own. Some more people arrived; family friends, uncles and Dad's co-workers that helped raise us. Finally, when everyone was there, Dad announced it was time to eat. Somehow, Kayo was seated next to Hatori and, from my seat, I could see that she had taken a shine to the good doctor. Her personality really toned down as she talked to him. "Present time!" Momiji announced, rushing over to the present table.

Kayo bolted to the table and bounced next to it. "Open mine first!" she sang, holding a pair of black spider web paper boxes.

"Oh boy, what do you think it is this time?" Akahana joked, nudging my shoulder. I shrugged and stood up and walked over to the table Dad pulled out two chairs and we sat down. Everyone brought chairs over as well and sat near us. Kayo handed us her presents and waiting, bouncing as we opened them.

"Oh Kayo!" I sang happily, pulling out a set of black ink pens and a red harmonica.

"Oh wow! Just what I needed!" Akahana said, revealing a professional set of drawing and coloring pencils.

"Let you're artistic sides soar!" she said, spinning in place and hugging us.

The gifts continued and we got a plethora of interesting gifts but none topped what Haru gave me after cake had been cut. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side, under a weeping willow tree. "What's up Haru?" I asked, curious.

He started rubbing the back of his neck. "Chika…" he began, his voice taking a serious tone. "You know I love you. I… I want to spend the rest of my life with you. But, well, obviously we're too young to get married or even engaged but…" he pulled out a small box. "I'd like you to have this promise ring so that you know that I want my happily ever after with you." He got on one knee and opened it, revealing a silver band crowned with a heart shaped gem of leopardite.

I covered my mouth, happy tears welling in my eyes. I dropped to my knees and kissed him. He kissed me back, somehow managing to slip the ring onto my finger. I felt something within me snap loose and I never felt so… free…

XXXX

(Narrator's POV)

Meanwhile…

Though this was Chika and Akahana's birthday party, something heavy was weighing on Kyo's heart. Ever since Tohru had come after her when his true form had been exposed, he felt that he had started to really fall for her. Granted, he had always liked her but he had never felt this before. And he hated himself for it.

"Tohru, can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked her, quietly approaching her side.

"Oh, sure."

They walked to the side and, instantly, Kyo didn't know what to say. He started talking, just saying syllables but got frustrated. "Gah! I don't even know what I want to say!" he yelled, falling into his accidental voice.

"Kyo, what's wrong?" Tohru asked. She placed a concern hand on his shoulder. "If something's bothering you, you know you can tell me, right?"

"That's just it. You're the problem!" He blurted out but immediately heard his words. "I didn't mean it like that! I mean, my feelings for you are the problem!... wait, I didn't mean it like that either. They and you aren't a problem, it's just—"

"Kyo…"

He instantly shut up and looked softly at Tohru. She raised her hand again, this time taking Kyo's hand. He gently squeezed her fingers. She smiled that adorable smile of hers, the one he loved and thought was meant just for him.

"Was there something you wanted to tell me?" she asked sweetly.

Kyo couldn't take his eyes off her. She really was cute in her elegant sheath style adopted, a piece of ombre chiffon elongated from strapless neck to under ruffled hem with flattering beadwork at front bust. Her flowy dress looked like an orange creamsicle. '_It shouldn't be this hard,'_ he thought. '_Just say it! Go ahead and say it._' He sighed. He needed his voice steady, without questions or fears of embarrassment. He reached out with his other hand and brushed a stray hair out of her face. Tucking it behind her ear, he brushed his thumb over her cheek, causing a light, rosy blush to appear. He smiled.

"Tohru…"

"Yes?"

"I… I…" He shook himself. Now wasn't the time to get chocked up and sappy. '_Just say it…_' "I love you."

Tohru gasped, the blush deepening on her cheeks. Her small gasp startled him. Wait! Did he just say it out loud? He did, didn't he? But why wasn't she saying anything? Was it too soon? Did she even feel the same? It was too late now. No taking it back. He had spoken from his heart, and now everything else lay in Tohru's next words.

"I mean, it's alright if you don't feel the same way but… but that's how I feel for you…" he said softly yet she didn't say anything. "Come on, say something… anything!"

Small tears formed and one strayed down her cheek. Kyo panicked! He hadn't meant to make her cry. He just wanted to tell her… but now she was crying.

"Ah come on, don't cry" Kyo said "I didn't mean to make you cry. I just—"

His rambling was silenced as a soft fingertip pressed to his lips. He paused and looked down to see Tohru was smiling at him. Her eyes were still filled with tears, but they spoke of happiness. He gulped as she released him.

"I love you too."

He smiled, relaxed and relieved. "Can… can I hug you?" she asked quietly.

"I'll turn into a cat. That would be hard to explain to everyone here." Kyo replied, rather disappointed that he was still cursed.

"I think it'll be okay. After all, Chika's family knows about the curse, and most of their dad's friends have gone home," Tohru said, sneaking her arms around his waist.

He cringed, dreading the change but wanted the hug. A moment passed and another. He wasn't changing into a cat! He looked down to see Thoru's arms still wrapped around him, and her head rested on his chest. She felt him tense and opened her eyes, looking at him with the same confusion reflected on his own face.

"Kyo…" She pulled back a bit, still keeping her arms around his waist. "You're not a cat."

Kyo was too stunned for words. Tohru had hugged him, and he was still human. Words could not describe his feelings toward the shocking revelation. For a moment, he just stood there, not looking at anything. Tohru started to worry. She made to move her arms so she could see if Kyo was alright, but stopped when she felt his own wrap tightly around her. It was the first time he had ever been able to hug anyone outside of the Zodiac. The feel of his arms around her was all she needed to know what was happening, and she eagerly returned the embrace.

The curse had been broken!

XXXX

Meanwhile meanwhile…

The hour was getting late and people starting heading home. Akahana smiled as she watched her aunt and father talk about old times, her dad earning a few playful punches as he recalled his baby sister's more embarrassing moments. She smiled then turned to look around. Chika and Haru had disappeared some time ago, as did Tohru and Kyo. She smiled. She knew by the emotions coming from both Sohma boys that they each had something going on. For Haru, Aka knew he was planning to give Chika the promise ring. She really hoped her sister liked it. As for Kyo, he was extremely nervous and frustrated. Yep, signs of a boy about to confess to his girlfriend. She wished him luck.

"So Kayo, which year were you born in?" Shigure asked, trying to be sneaky.

Without missing a beat and being completely serious, Kayo replied, "Year of the Pina Colada."

Shigure gave her a strange look but Ayame laughed. "I like her." He laughed, making Shigure nod in agreement.

"What year were you born in Shigure?" Kayo asked.

"The Dog. Same with Aya and Hari," he replied, making Kayo laugh.

"We're just a pack of mangy mutts then." Kayo laughed, suddenly throwing her head back and howling, enticing Ayame and Shigure to join her.

Both Hatori and Daiki rubbed their foreheads. "Why do I associate with you again?" they asked in unison.

Aka couldn't help but laugh too. 'Poor Dad and Hatori,' she thought. 'What are they going to do now that there's three of them?' As she continued to watch them, she sensed a presence behind her. She smiled as a hand rested on her shoulder. She turned around to see Yuki standing over her. He was looking at the adults, amused by their antics.

"I think we might be seeing more of your aunt around," he noted.

"I think you might be right." Aka chuckled. "You know she's really taken a liking to Hatori…"

"Oh?" He smiled. Aka laughed at his attempt at a smirk. She might have been an empath, but Yuki knew his family better.

"Akahana, do you think it would be alright if I walked you home?" Yuki asked.

"Sure. Just let me notify the boss." She slid out of her seat and walked over to the adults. She told her dad she and Yuki were leaving, but not before a certain trio had a say in it.

"What is this madness?" Kayo said, suddenly appearing next to Akahana and placing an arm around her shoulders. "Walking with a boy, my little Rose Bud?"

"He's just walking me home, Aunt Kayo. No need to get all worked up."

"But that's my job!" Kayo said, whining at the last syllable. "Aya, she won't let me do my job!"

"How rude. Yuki, your girlfriend is being so mean to her dear sweet aunt," Ayame said, starting in on Yuki. "Honestly little brother, how could you just steal this fair maiden away after her aunt traveled all this way to celebrate the day of her birth?"

Akahana could sense they were just teasing, but it was annoying to both her and Yuki all the same. Then Akahana had an idea. "Now Aya, don't be so mean. As the elder sibling, you have to be respectful. If he wants to walk me home on my birthday, I don't see why he can't."

"It would seem that it is Akahana's birthday wish." Shigure said, coming along side as well.

"But Rose Bud… I really wanted to talk to you. I wanted to spend some more time with you." Kayo said, pouting a little bit.

"But Aunty?" Akahana pouted. "Why would I do that when I know you want to stay? You do have... certain things keeping you here, after all." Akahana made a quick glance in Hatori's direction, then turned back to her aunt with a smile and a wink.

Catching the hint, Kayo quirked her face and nodded. Pressing a hand onto Yuki's shoulder she gave it a squeeze. "Treat her well young sir." She said in mock seriousness before winking and bouncing away.

"Ha, ha. Very funny." Akahana replied and made a quick getaway.

Soon, she was walking with Yuki. As they walked, they talked about the party. Both of them agreed they saw a spark between Hatori and Kayo, but decided to let Chika get together with Shigure and Ayame to solve that problem. They were having so much fun, but soon Akahana began to notice the surroundings were different.

"Yuki, my house is in the opposite direction."

"I thought we could take the long way," Yuki explained. "There's something I wanted to show you."

Aka shrugged and followed him. Before she knew it, they were coming up to the restaurant they went to about a week ago "Yuki, what are we doing here?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he took her by the hand and led her around back to the gardens. He didn't stop until they reached the rose garden. Standing there, Aka felt a surge of emotions flood her chest. This was a special place for them.

"Yuki…"

He turned and smiled at her. The sun had already begun to set, casting everything in a warm golden glow. Aka felt as though she had been pulled into the pages of a fairy tale. As she drew her gaze back to Yuki, she felt her heart begin to flutter. His smile was warm and his eyes were shining in the sunlight, so kind and caring. He really did look like a prince. His hands were in his pocket and he stepped closer. He pulled out his hand and presented her with a small box. It was wrapped in a mauve paper and tied with a silver bow.

"Happy birthday, Akahana."

"Thank you." She took the box from his hands. It was so beautifully wrapped, Akahana took time to carefully remove the bow and wrapped. Beneath the paper was a white box. She removed the top and gasped when she saw what lay inside. It was a necklace. The chain was rhodium-plated, and a crystal centered inside an elegant design made of rose gold.

"Oh Yuki, it's beautiful." She fingered jewelry, running over the tiny diamonds. "Thank you so much."

"Here." Taking the box from her hand. "Let's see how it looks." Yuki slipped the necklace from the box. He walked around behind her. He undid the clasp, then reach around her to place it around her neck. He did the clasp and then settled his hands on her shoulders.

"It looks beautiful, just like you," he whispered.

Akahana had to resist the urge to lean back into his arms. They stood there for a moment, gazing out as the sun set, turning the sky gold and the clouds a rosy pink. Though the weather was warm she crossed her arms and let herself be wrapped up in the moment.

Suddenly Yuki began to tense up. His hands dropped from her shoulders, and he took a half step back. Akahana was nervous. She turned and saw Yuki had his head was raised toward the sky and his hands fell at his sides. Akahana was worried, and used her empathic ability to probe his emotions. She sensed from him disbelief, amazement…

"Yuki?" Akahana raised her hand gentle brushed the tear away with her thumb. Yuki's hand reached up and took hold of her hand, pressing it against his cheek. When he lowered his eyes they were watery and filled with a joy Akahana could not describe. He smiled and tried to speak, but it was as if the words had escaped him.

"Yuki, what is it?" Akahana asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

In an instant, Yuki drew his hand from hers and embraced her. Akahana was shocked. His arms wrapped tightly around her, holding her close against him. She could feel his heart beating frantically inside his chest. His face was buried in her hair as one of his hands cradled the back of her head. Then she knew.

"But..how?" she whispered into in shoulder.

Yuki only shook his head, refusing to let her go. He would find out later how the curse was broken. Right now, all he wanted was to hold Akahana in his arms. He had never been able to embrace anyone outside the Zodiac. Tears of joy slipped down his face but he didn't care. To have the curse finally broken, to able to hold a girl he cared for in his arms without fear… It was more than he could've asked for.

The joy that radiated from him overwhelmed her. In all her life, never had Akahana felt such happiness from anyone. She leaned her head on his shoulder as tears streamed down her face. Her tears began to soak through Yuki's shirt, prompting him to tighten his grip. Akahana choked back a sob, and instead slipped her hands free to wrap her arms around him. They held each other for a long time. Finally, Yuki broke the embrace. He pulled back and looked down at Akahana. She looked up at him, tears still running down her cheek. She smiled at him, mirroring the joy he felt. He smiled back, reaching up to cup her face in his hands. He leaned forward till his forehead rested against hers. His eyes were closed for a moment. When he opened them, her yellow green eyes were looking back at him. Then his gaze fell to her lips. Akahana smiled and her eyes drifted closed as his lips brushed over hers.

At first the kiss was awkward, but as their confidence grew, it became soft and gentle. Akahana's arms slid from his waist to grasp his shoulders. Yuki's hands slid to cup the back of her head. One hand moved to release the tie on her ponytail, tangling his fingers into her hair. The sky darkened above, leaving a faint golden violet horizon. The stars were just beginning to come out. The night was quiet as they stood close together among the roses.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

(Chika's POV)

I felt a moisture on my cheeks and pulled away from Haru to see him crying. "Haru, what's wrong?" I asked, highly concerned.

He suddenly grabbed me and pulled me into a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist and held him as he pressed his forehead into the crook of my neck. I could feel the cool tears against my skin as he wept. I didn't know why he was crying but Haru clearly needed me to hold him now and I wasn't going to object… not now. I rubbed small circles onto his spin, hopefully easing whatever was on his mind.

He pulled away and started to kiss me hard. I felt the sheer ferocity and desire in his lips and, surprisingly, returned the passion. His hand wrapped around the back of my neck, cutting off any escape I might have attempted. Responding, I grabbed his shirt, balling it in my fists. Leaning his weight forward, he carefully pushed me to the ground, covering me with his body. Safely pinned, my mind immediately went on the defensive. This position made the Leopard very upset yet she loved it. Haru continued to kiss me, running a free hand across my side to hike my leg up onto his hip. I snarled as his lips left mine and traveled down my throat, nipping that the thin skin of my collarbone.

Having enough, I used my dexterity to roll us over so I was on top. Playfully smriking down at a rather rumpled Haru, I bowed my head and started on his neck. However, where he had merely nibbled, I felt my fangs had elongated so I left tiny prick marks on his flesh. He moaned at the pain/pleasure mix as I lapped at his wounds. Grabbing my braided hair, Haru pulled me off his neck and back to his lips before rolling us so I was under him again. "Stay." He warned, replacing my leg on his hip.

"Make me." I growled lightly, making him capture my hands and pin them above my head. I felt my heart pumping faster in my chest, screaming and ready to burst. I knew we had to stop, but… Oh, to hell with it! If I changed, so what? I knew it would happen soon and act like a cold bucket of water for Haru. "What brought this on?"

"The curse…" Haru breathed, releasing my neck. "It's broken…"

No sooner had he said those words than a stabbing pain erupted in my chest, making me arch my back and scream. "Chika?!" Haru yelled, all but leaping off me as I curled into a ball.

It felt like something was clawing at me from the inside. I screamed again, starting to claw at my chest. "Chika stop!" Haru said, rushing forward and grabbing my wrists so I couldn't harm myself. "What's wrong?!"

I couldn't reply. My breath had been taken from me. I slowly blacked out to the sound of Haru calling for me and others coming toward us.

I was in a very bright place. I could barely see but there, a long ways off, there was a leopard. Her eyes matched mine and they met mine. She raised her head and roared into the brightness before looking at me again. She turned and padded off, fading into the light. I knew. I knew what this meant. "I… I'm free…" I whispered and blackness consumed me again, catapulting me back to the present.

My eyes cracked open. "Petals! Chika speak to me!" Kayo's voice said and her concerned face appeared in my sight.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked slowly.

"How about what the hell happened?" Dad asked, his voice abnormally loud.

I sat up, rubbing my forehead. "I…" I blinked, shaking my head lightly. "The curse… it… it's gone."

Everyone stared at me. I saw that Hatori, Shigure, Ayame and Kisa had come as well and all of them had remnants of tears in their eyes. Kyo and Tohru stood nearby, Tohru looking absolutely terrified and Kyo looked concerned. Kayo had a confused look on her fine face while Dad had a mixture of concern and relief on his. All the Sohmas developed a smile on their face and Haru looked relieved and elated. "O.K. Is this one the only one confused here?" Kayo asked, her eyes darting around to look at everyone.

"Yup." I replied, making to stand. "But, in short, long ago, Mom's family was cursed and now it's gone."

Kayo blinked a few times before smiling. "Makes sense to me." She said.

I saw Hatori give her a questioning look but gently shake his head. Oh he had a crush, maybe a small one, but definitely a crush.

"But you're alright?" Haru asked softly.

I smiled and nodded. "I'm more than alright… I'm free." I said, laughing at the end.

XXXX

(Narrator's POV)

It was midnight. The house was dark, and not a sound was made. Downstairs the front door slowly creaked open. Yellow-green eyes peered inside and scanned for any sign of discovery. Kayo was passed out on the living room couch, lightly snoring. She'd be out for the rest of the night. She didn't even need to see the scattered cans around the coffee table, or the one clutched in her aunt's hand, to know she'd drunk herself to sleep. The party must have gotten carried away once she and Yuki had left. Akahana wrinkled her nose as the stench of beer coming from her aunt. Seeing she was in the clear for the moment, Akahana shut the door.

She tiptoed her way upstairs, passing by the bedrooms. Peering into her father's bedroom, Akahana smiled when she saw her dad peacefully sleeping. She'd come up with an excuse tomorrow, hopefully one getting her out of a year's worth of grounding. Still, it was worth it. She sighed and shut her father's bedroom door. Her eyes closed and a warm smile on her face, she walked to her bedroom. She quietly opened the door and slipped inside, quietly chuckling how easy this was. '_I see why Chika always had fun sneaking out,_' she thought to herself.

There was a light clapping and the lights flicked on. Chika lay propped on her bed, stroking her stuffed horse before slowly looking up at the frozen Akahana. "Well, well, well. Look what the rat dragged in." Chika said slowly.

Chika took in Akahana's disheveled appearance, her loose hair, red lips and her holding her shoes in her hand. "Well, I could make many assumptions at this point, but, given that I am feeling nice, you had better spill NOW before I awaken Daddy dearest." Chika warned, smiling deviously.

Akahana shook. Her eyes were wide and her jaw was close to dropping. "I-I.. I…"

Chika swung her legs off the side of the bed and stood. "Aka, when you come in late and get caught, always come up with a good plan before deciding to stay out late tongueing Yuki." She said, cracking a sneaky smile on her lips.

The bright read blush that appeared on her face could have set a new record. "I-I was NOT tonguing Yuki!"

"But you were kissing him!" Chika said, gently placing her stuffed horse before taking Akahana's hands in her own. "Congratulations big sister. Welcome to the relationship world." She said, kissing her cheeks.

"Well…thanks." She removed her hands and sat on her bedside. "So... Any ideas what I should tell Dad? With all the drink I smelled on Kayo's breath, I could easily say I was home. Dad on the other hand..."

"Oh, I'll just throw you under the bus like you did for me." Chika said, flopping back down onto her bed. "Returning the favor sister dearest."

"Oh come on!" Akahana whined. "You'll totally blow it out of proportion - like you always do - when we didn't do anything! Besides, I'm not the one with a thousand hickies on her neck." She smirked as her gaze drifted to the tiny bruise marks on her sister's neck.

"I already got reamed by Dad for these trophies." Chika laughed lightly. "Besides, it's easier that way. Plus, you can prepare since you know I'll be telling him."

"There is no way you're talking to Dad before me! I'll tell him what happened, just let him sleep. Besides, I think you're forgetting one factor that's more punishment than I need from you over exaggerating about Yuki and I, when you don't even know what happened."

"You don't even know what I was going to say. Don't make accusations about what words will come out of my mouth Akahana." Chika snapped, using her full name. "For your information, I was perfectly aware that Dad needs his sleep and wasn't going to tell him until the morning. Now, I'm going to bed. Good night."

She threw off the covers of her bed, dove under them and clapped again, turning the lights off.

Akahana growled, balling her fists at her sides. "Seriously? And I'm speaking from past experience, so don't get huffy, Chi-Chi!" Seeing her sister still had her back to her, Akahana grabbed the blankets and made Chika look at her. "Now, _I_ will be the one to talk to Dad, got it? Now you, me! I'm already in hot water, and I want to handle this."

"Don't get huffy?! For goodness sake Aka, I'm not a damn child anymore. I don't need you to be my Mom anymore!" Chika said, bolting up out of the bed. "You want to tell Dad? Fine! Tell Dad whatever you want to tell him! But don't ever assume my intentions based on past experiences. I tease, yes, but I also know that you like to handle things your own way. Sorry for having an imp side and messing with you. Sorry for being a little sister. Handle it your own way from now on. Enjoy." She said, grabbing her covers back.

"Hey!" Kayo's voice said and the door opened, revealing the blanket wrapped Kayo. The beer can still in her hand, shirt sleeve hanging down, and her speech was slurred, plus her eyes were glazed over from the beer, so she was not really focusing on them. "Some of us got wasted at the party so both of you keep it down before I go ninja on your asses." She said, pointing at them before shutting the door.

There was a pause. Both girls stared at the closed door. After a few moments, they turned to look at each other and burst out laughing. "Did... Did you see the look on her face?" Akahana asked as she tried to control her laughter.

"Priceless drunk Kayo!" Chika laughed hard, muffling her laughter with her pillow.

"Seriously, I only counted eight cans in the living room, plus the one in her hand. How many did she have after Yuki and I left?"

"Oh, Shigure and Ayame got her wasted before Hatori rescued her before they started her third round of shots. And you know how she does her shots." Chika explained, wiping her eyes free of tears.

"Man, wished we stuck around for that," Akahana chuckled. "I thought she only got that drunk during a celebration. What exactly happened?"

"Way too much to go into depth. First the Shoma curse broke curtsey Kyo and Tohru, then my own curse left my body and then—" Chika started to explain but Akahana cut her off.

"Whoa, whoa!" She held up her hands to get Chika to stop. "I knew the Zodiac curse was gone, but what was that last part?"

"My curse left my body. No more leopard changing for me." Chika said.

Akahana squealed and wrapped her arms around Chika's neck. "Chi, I'm so happy for you! That explains so much! Remind me I owe that boyfriend of your's a huge hug tomorrow."

"Whoa, keep your hands off my cowboy. You have your own cuddle buddy for that." Chika winked.

"Yeah, I know but I owe him for breaking the curse, among…other things." Chika nearly gasped when she saw the sly smirk creep over her sister's face.

"I'm dying inside to learn what 'other things' occurred but I am seriously turning into a pumpkin here. Talk in the morning?" Chika asked, stifling a yawn.

"Of course." She smiled and got under her own covers. "After all, I do have to thank you both. It was technically your fault I was late tonight." Before Chika could respond, Akahana gave her a quick wink and a "Goodnight" before turning over and settling down for the night.

As the girls fell into a happy sleep, the moon seemed to shine brighter than ever before. It marked the dawning of a new chapter in their lives. One of hope, happiness… and love.

~The End~


End file.
